Brotherly Love
by Elenea Galad
Summary: To forgive and forget is all that is often asked, but proves sometimes too much to give. To live again when there is nothing to live for. With the loss of everything he once thought to know, Zuko finds a new path.
1. The Return

**I don't own Avatar...Duh. **

* * *

Brotherly Love

**Chapter 1: A Return**

"You have to let me go! You're dooming the world by taking me to the Fire Nation!"

"For the last damn time, would you SHUT UP!"

The Fire Nation ship sailed through the waters towards the land of its birth. Everyone was happy to be going home, one more so than all the rest combined.

"Prince Zuko, please, I'm begging you!"

"Well, that really won't get you anywhere."

The Avatar stood between two guards, his arms pinned to his chest by chains and shackles pinning his legs. He had long since worked his gag loose and as you can probably already tell, had been begging Zuko to let him and his friends go for hours. And Zuko wasn't budging. He was almost home.

* * *

Katara just watched her friend beg and plead with the insufferable prince. Her brother lay on the deck unconscious from the previous fight. They'd tried to escape again and had failed miserably. Now Zuko was just toying with them, letting them see the Fire Nation draw ever closer.

* * *

A sailor came up to Zuko, bowing, true respect on his face. "We're nearing the border now." Zuko nodded and the sailor returned to his position. Iroh sighed, a cup of tea in his hand. "I must say I'm proud of you Zuko." Zuko smiled slightly. "Take the water peasants down to the hold. Replace the Avatar's gag, but leave him up here." His crew ran to obey his orders more from habit than fear. Zuko's temper just couldn't be lit today.

As the ship crossed the border, it was stopped by another, much larger ship. Zuko told his men to help the other ship prepare for their captain to board Zuko's ship.

* * *

The captain stood on the deck, attempting to stare Zuko down. "What are you doing returning to the Fire Nation, Prince? You are in exile." Zuko smiled at the captain, whose nearly black eyes usually scorched all those around them. "Not anymore, Captain Hezier." He waved his hand to the boy in chains behind him. "This is the Avatar. My task is done." Captain Hezier's mouth fell open, but he bowed.

"Of course Prince, shall I send word to the Fire Lord of your return?"

"If you don't mind."

The captain then turned and boarded his own ship. Zuko was allowed to pass, and that was the instant he believed, truly _knew_, that things _could_ and _would_ return to normal. _I wonder if she'll be waiting for me like she said she would._

* * *

**Please Review...**


	2. The Hearing

**I don't own Avatar. I'm sorry this chapter is soshort, they should get longer. Please Review. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Hearing

Zuko stepped off the ship onto Fire Nation soils without worrying for the first time in so long. He took a deep breath of Fire Nation air and savored it. The palace looked positively intimidating in the evening light. Not surprised by the sudden stares and double takes he was getting, he merely turned and looked behind him. A couple of guards brought the Avatar down beside him and unchained his legs. Instantly, he tried to run for it, but was stopped by Zuko's lightning reflexes.

"Avatar," Zuko started, jerking the boy back to him and hissing in his ear. "You are in the middle of the Fire Nation capital. Even if you got away from me, you have absolutely _nowhere_ to go. There is _no hope_ for your escape."

The Avatar silently implored him with big brown eyes, but Zuko looked away and back up the ramp, never lessening his grip on the Avatar's upper arm. He never noticed the two tears fall from the boy's eyes, as he was too caught up in the two water peasants being brought down. He had no idea why he'd brought them as well, but it really didn't matter. He was home

* * *

Katara looked around and suddenly knew there was no way they were getting out of this one.

Sokka broke away from his guards and rushed Zuko, who merely blew a cloud of flames at him. Sokka yelped shrilly and leaped back away from the fire and his guard caught him. Zuko smirked, but then turned as Iroh joined the group at his side and they began their trek to the palace, Zuko keeping his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

* * *

If looks could kill, Zuko would have fallen when they first reached the shore from Katara's glare. But now they were at the palace, entering the Great Hall. Katara's gaze drifted from Zuko's back to the man on the throne before them.

As they reached the center of the hall, every fire-bender in the group bowed, Zuko not as much as the others as he had no wish to jeopardize his grip on the Avatar. When they straightened, the Fire Lord stood.

"Prince Zuko, you have completed your task?" Zuko nodded and pushed Aang forward.

"This, Father, is the Avatar."

The Fire Lord grinned at Aang, but there was nothing pleasant in it.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation Avatar." His gaze drifted to Katara and Sokka. "Who are those two?"

Zuko shrugged. "They are the Avatar's companions. That's all we know about them."

The Fire Lord nodded, accepting this answer. "Take the Avatar and his companions to the prison hold. Separate cells." Several guards moved forward to carry out his commands and Aang looked one last time at Zuko, remembering the time Zuko had saved him from Zhao. Zuko looked away from him, and stared at the marble flooring, muttering under his breath. "It's too late Avatar." Aang, Katara, and Sokka were taken by the guards through a side door, presumably leading to the prison hold.

* * *

The Fire Lord looked at Zuko and gave him a very slight smile. "Zuko, your exile is hereby lifted. Welcome home." Everyone around them began to cheer and only quit when the Fire Lord raised his hand. "A feast will be held at the end of this week, in five days, to celebrate my son's return."_

* * *

One hour later_

* * *

Zuko stood in his room. He hadn't yet changed from his usual attire to something a bit more fitting his present situation, but he just couldn't get over the fact that he was _home_. That, and something was missing from it all and it was becoming very worrisome. Just then, his door burst open.

"_ZUKO_!" It was his mother. She ran in and threw her arms about him, sobbing. "Oh, Zuko, I'm so happy to see you, I thought…I thought…" She dissolved into tears again. Zuko awkwardly patted her back until she stopped. He'd been much shorter than her when he'd been banished, now they could look each other in the eye. He met her eyes and asked the question that had been frustrating him all night.

"Mother, where's Ediera?"

* * *

**I love cliffhangers...just a warning. Once again, Please Review. **


	3. The Memory

**Hello all. Just when you thought things couldn't get worse for poor poor Zuko...enter stage left...ME!...mwahahahahahahahaha...BTW i don't own avatar...but if i did...zhao would actually be a monkey and zuko would go shirtless more often...shoot he should just streak...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Memory**

A small painting, little more than a sketch with a splash of color on a scroll, portrayed a boy and a girl, brother and sister. He was 13, and she was 9. Golden eyes smiling on soft hazel ones. Years later, those golden eyes didn't smile anymore. Those hazel eyes didn't exist.

Hot tears fell on the heated wood to steam and disappear. One hand on each side of the dresser, Zuko stared at the painting, the memory fueling the grief which was in turn fueling his anger. He could still hear his mother's words.

_She spoke out against your banishment. He challenged her, they fought, and she lost. He tried to scar her like he did you, but her…body…just…couldn't take the heat…the pain. Ediera is dead. _

Once again, Zuko felt the pain of his own scar being formed. He imagined that pain coursing through his baby sister, and the oak dresser began to glow from the heat emitted by his hands. _Forgive…_The word coursed through his thoughts. _No._ Only one word described this act, and that was _unforgivable_.

The tears stopped as a plan formed in his mind. As he stood and straightened up,black handprints were left where he hadheld the dresser. There was only anger in those golden eyes.

The sun was rising through the window of his room. Aware that he hadn't slept at all through the night, Zuko shrugged lightly against the urge to lie in bed all day and changed from his war attire to something simple. He burned the remnants of the tears from his eyes and a knock came at the door.

"Come in." His voice had little to no emotion in it. A servant came in, carrying a small box.

"From your father," he heard the servant mutter before he took the box and the servant fled the room. Opening the box, Zuko found a simple band of gold, engraved with the symbol of the Fire Nation. "A crown for the prince." He hissed. After considering melting it and send it back to his father, he jammed the crown on his head and stormed out.

* * *

Several questions and a few thousand steps later, Zuko stood outside of the girl's cell. One of the guards had told him that the trio's supplies had been placed with her, and that's what he needed to get at. There were two guards outside her door, and they let him in without any trouble.

* * *

Katara started as she heard the door's lock snap back, she shrugged herself into a corner where she could observe without being observed. And frankly, she was astonished when Zuko came in. The door shut behind him, but he paid it no mind. He glanced around and she shrank back, desperate that he wouldn't see her, but apparently, he wasn't looking for her. Spotting their bag, he went to it. As he did so, he passed through the single ray of sunlight in the room, and she had to work hard not to gasp. He looked more like a prince now, instead of just sounding like one.

Zuko was dressed in a simple dark red long sleeved robe that swept the floor and opened in front. Beneath that was a simple shirt with pants to match; both were solid black, and the shirt opened at the neck, hinting at the neatly defined muscles of his chest. A crown on his head shifted colors in the light as if it were on fire. Despite the freezing temperature of the cell, Katara felt her face heat up. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but he looked _good_.

She watched as he knelt on one knee by the bag and began to sift through it. Resisting the urge to leap up and yell at him, she just sat there as he apparently was looking for a specific something. After a time, he sighed, nodded, and then stood. Katara sighed as well, and laid her head against the freezing metal of the wall, involuntarily shuddering.

* * *

Zuko spun around at the sudden sound and he noticed the girl in the corner, shivering. Before he had even registered it in his mind, he had gone to her, slipped off the dark red robe, and wrapped it around her, covering the stiff brown dress she'd been wearing. Her blue eyes fluttered open and their eyes met. Blue couldn't even begin to truly cover the color of her eyes. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Finally, he just made himself ask.

* * *

"Girl, do you want your brother with you?" She looked at him confused, before nodding. From this proximity, she could notice things about him she'd never seen before, like, even with the scar, he didn't facially look half bad. She could look into his eyes forever. And he was wearing a necklace. And…wait…Zuko was wearing a necklace? He'd never done that before. But before Katara could ask him about it, he had stood and walked out. She heard him talking to the guards. "Take her to Water boy's cell. She can stay with him. She can also keep anything she has with her, and I mean anything."

The door opened, and the guards who had been by her door helped her up. One grabbed her bag, and they walked out. One of the guards eyed the robe angrily, and Katara realized that when he had said anything, he was specifically talking about his robe. The guards would have taken it from her otherwise, but they dared not to disobey a direct order from their prince. Recognizing this, she put her arms into the sleeves of the robe and clutched it around her. The guards eyed this but said nothing. As they started to lead her away, Zuko showed up again.

He snatched the bag from the guard, placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, glared at the guards, and with a muttered, "Follow me.", Zuko led her up the stairs. No one stopped him, but she was sure that if he hadn't held onto her as he was, someone would have. He pushed her slightly ahead of him. At the top of the stairs, there was a corridor, which they followed, then a right hand turn, a door, some more stairs, this time down, and another door, this one barred. Zuko reached up and knocked twice. It opened.

* * *

They'd barely gone three steps, this time Katara behind Zuko, when someone reached out, grabbed Zuko, and wrapped his arm around Zuko's throat. "Where's my sister you half-assed, puked-up bastard?" Zuko drew a ragged breath, and upon hearing this, the prisoner tightened his grip, choking Zuko literally from his life. Katara screamed as every fire-bender now had their flame-dealing fists pointed at her brother.

"Sokka let him go." Her eyes met Sokka's through the bars and slowly, he relaxed his arm. Zuko fell away from him, one hand instinctively going to his throat as he took deep long breaths. One of the guards started to try and take the robe off of her but Zuko shouted at him. Or tried to. It came out as a whisper. "No. She keeps it."

The guard nodded and backed away. A moment later and Katara was in her brother's arms. When Sokka finally let go of her, he looked at the Prince, who had now recovered. "Why did you let us together?" Zuko looked at him earnestly, and a flicker of pain crossed his face.

"Because siblings shouldn't be separated. Be happy now that the barrier between the two of you could be crossed. A time will come when it can't."

With this parting word, Zuko turned and left. All the guards returned to normal, and Katara and Sokka began to talk of escape, more to pass the time and less because they actually planned to.

* * *

On his way out, Zuko pulled a small sealed scroll from his shirt and handed it to one of the guards. "This is to be taken to the Avatar. Open it, or have anyone else open it and I'll personally see you executed." The guard swallowed nervously and nodded before heading off.

* * *

Aang was half asleep when something hit him on the head. He opened his eyes and saw it was a scroll, sealed. Slitting through the wax with his fingernail, he opened and read it. It was signed the Blue Spirit. He smiled.

* * *

Zuko was on a hill about two miles outside the city. He'd ridden a rhino there, but no one questioned him anymore. He'd proven himself in their eyes. Now, he was about to prove himself in another's eyes. No one could see him here. He raised something to his lips and blew. There was no sound, but a mammoth beast, who was in fact miles away, heard his call.

* * *

**...Please Review...**


	4. The Escape

**AN: Yes the girl in the fountain is a waterbender. This fountain was made before the war. **

**Some people may find Zuko's complete and sudden change of heart confusing and unnatural. But try to imagine coming home to find the person you cared most about had been murdered by your idol. Things like that change you. Big Time. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Escape

Over the few days, Zuko spent the daylight hours in his room meditating or sleeping. At night, he'd sneak out to the hill where the Avatar's bison was. The first night it had come, it had deeply distrusted him, even after hearing his plan. Now, as he had done everything he'd said he would, including bringing the bison word from the Avatar, the bison would groan loudly as he approached. For the first time in his life, Zuko considered someone his friend. (Other than his annoying uncle.)

Not knowing what else to call the bison, and he couldn't keep calling him 'bison,' Zuko began calling him Tchik, which meant 'trust.' Leaving the rhino at the bottom of the hill, Zuko climbed slowly but deliberately to the top. Once there, Tchik wasn't too hard to find. He was munching on some fruit left over from the day before.

Zuko went over to the giant bison and began scratching him behind his ears absentmindedly. In truth, his thoughts had turned to the night ahead of him. The escape shouldn't be difficult, only what would happen after. He'd sent another note to the Avatar, detailing his plans for the escape. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he checked to make sure the bison was comfortable, checked the stream nearby to see it was running freely, and then returned to the palace to wait for evening.

* * *

In one of the few castle gardens, Zuko sat near a fountain meditating. Strangely enough, the sound of the falling water was soothing. This particular garden was abandoned usually, and mainly because of the fountain. In the center stood a girl (and she was fully dressed, unlike most fountain people.) But what made the fountain unusual was the fact that she had her hand raised to the sky and erupting from her hand was several streams of crystal water. These crystal formations were elegantly twisted around her to the point that you couldn't tell the real water from the crystal. After a while, you stopped trying.

Zuko started to the sound of footsteps behind him. His eyes opened and he half-turned around to behold his uncle Iroh.

"You wanted to speak to me, Zuko? It had better be good. I'm missing my tea hour." Iroh's comment nearly brought a smile to Zuko's face, who had learned in the past five days to cherish every moment.

"I have a request and it's very simple. Do not, and I repeat _do NOT_, go to the banquet tonight. Leave the palace, leave the city, go far far away, because only then will I be sure that you are safe." Iroh looked confusedly at his nephew for a moment before nodding.

"I'm not going to ask why, and I can see this is important to you. Where should I go?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't really matter." Zuko turned back around after making this comment. Iroh nodded again and left. Zuko glanced back to make sure he had left, and at the same instant that he noticed the sun was setting, he noticed a group of servants who seemed to be waiting for him. He looked at them wonderingly, and one of the bravely spoke.

"If you will come with us, my prince, we will ready you for the banquet." Zuko sighed and nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in his room. He allowed them to dress him in delicate fineries. They even brushed through his hair and retied his ponytail. A young woman told him to close his eyes and she put something on his face. They were done quickly and they exited quickly, after one of them told him that someone would be there in a moment to take him to the banquet.

He knew that most everyone else would already be at the Great Hall, for the guest of honor, in this case, him, always arrived last. Glancing in the mirror, he was surprised that what the woman had put on his face seemed to diminish his scar by making his eyes stand out. The silks they had put on him were not the best choice for his mission, but they would work. Moving quickly, before his escort arrived; he slipped from his room and began to make his way to the Avatar's cell.

* * *

At his request, nearly all the guards were at the banquet. Four had been left on each prison hall. His father had thought he merely wanted extra security. No one understood that four were easier to dispatch than forty.

* * *

Zuko slipped easily into the prison hall where the Avatar was being kept and the four guards, who were all congregated in front of the Avatar's cell, bowed to him. Normally he would bow back, but this had been part of his plan. Without hesitation, he moved over to the men and brought his knee up sharply into the face of one while at the same time bringing his fist down onto the back of the neck of another. Both were out instantly. The other two were too surprised to react and he dispatched them both easily.

He took the keys from the waist of one of the unconscious guards and unlocked the Avatar's cell door. The boy was standing in the middle of the room, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Zuko and he smiled.

"Come on." Zuko led the Avatar down the hall a ways and unlocked another room. Inside was a huge amount of confiscated items. He quickly found the Avatar's staff and handed it to him. "Here Avatar. You might need this. Or want it. Whichever comes first." The Avatar smiled and he held his staff.

"Aang." Zuko, who had begun to walk out, turned back around and stared at him in puzzlement. "My name is Aang, not Avatar." Zuko shrugged.

"Fine. Aang. Now will you please hurry up?" He turned and walked out, the silk robes flowing out behind him.

"Wow." Said Aang as he jogged to keep up with Zuko's pace.

"What?" Aang grinned. Zuko didn't know he could grin so wide.

"You said please." Suddenly, Aang stopped, causing Zuko to turn around with an angry retort on his lips, but Aang beat him to it. "We are going to get my friends right?"

"Where do you think we're going? If I was just getting you out, we'd have turned left at the end of the hall instead of right! Do you think I like just wandering around the palace for no real reason?"

Aang shrank back from the outburst with a muttered apology, choosing not to mention the fact that he knew nothing about the palace. He could feel the tension radiating from Zuko and knew how much he was risking. He was silent for a time, contemplating their situation as he followed Zuko. Zuko could get them out of the cells but where would they go? Would he get them out of the city? No he couldn't. He had to go to the banquet. Appa was no doubt too far away to come. He looked at Zuko's back, always 3 steps away. They had conversed through notes, a rather one-sided conversation, but still, it had been one. It had kept Aang's hopes up, but it was still confusing.

"Why are you helping us?" Aang didn't expect Zuko to answer but he did.

"Because I see no reason not to."

"Why are you risking everything?"

"Because I have nothing left to risk."

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

"Because I'd rather die."

"What will you do after we leave?"

"I'm going on a suicide mission."

"What mission?"

"I'm going to attack my father in a room full of every guard in the capital and I'd be insane to think I'll walk out of it alive. I just hope I take my father down with me. Can we stop with the questions? We're almost to your friends' cell."

Aang stared at him with a mixture of growing shock and horror, but Zuko never slowed down. A fireball burst through the door at the bottom of the staircase that Aang somehow found him-self at. Pushing through the burning door, Zuko dispatched the guards as easily as he did the others, and it was then that Aang heard Katara's sweet voice. "_ZUKO_!"

Aang rushed through the door and was greeted by a warm hug from Katara. Apparently, Zuko had already gotten them out of the cell. Katara had a lovely red robe on, but it definitely wasn't hers. Completely ignoring the color, it trailed the floor by several inches and the sleeves were also impossibly long on her. One glance, and Aang knew exactly who it belonged to.

Sokka broke them up gently. "Now isn't the time."

Zuko still stood by the cell door, looking at Katara sadly. Finally he pushed through the happy group with a gruff, "Follow me."

* * *

Abandoning the quick walk he'd kept with Aang, Zuko was running full out. He could hear the heavy gasps from the Water boy and didn't care. Neither the Avatar …Aang…he corrected himself, or the Water girl were complaining. The girl has hoisted his robe up so she could run, but she didn't seem to be tired.

They raced through corridor after corridor, Zuko taking the long way to avoid any possibility of confrontation. HE finally ended the run by sliding down a slick column. The Water boy tried to copy him but lost his grip halfway down and tumbled into Zuko's waiting arms. As soon as Sokka stopped falling Zuko dropped him the foot left onto the ground. Sokka glared at him after he got up rubbing his bruised backside but Zuko had already turned away from him. Aang leapt down easily using Air-bending to slow his fall.

Katara stared at the three boys on the ground beneath her. She couldn't climb down the column like Zuko, especially after Sokka's display and she definitely couldn't air-bend. She didn't have a canteen, and even so, she didn't even know if water-bending could help her. So she held back, unsure of what to do. Zuko made the decision for her.

Zuko stepped forward away from the other boys and opened his arms. "Jump, and I'll catch you." When she still held back, he tried again. "I give you my word." She shook her head.

"Swear." He didn't hesitate like she thought he would.

"I swear…on my honor."

Katara didn't know much about fire-benders, but she knew that they believed honor was everything. She clutched the robe around her, closed her eyes, and leaped.

Instantly her instincts screamed at her. _Foolish girl! Trusting a fire-bender! He won't catch you! He'll let you splatter on the cold stone at his feet and then guards will come out and re-arrest Sokka and Aang. You're a fool for believing in him!_

The wind whistled in her ears and then there was a solid _thump._ She knew she was dead. But upon opening her eyes, she found herself staring once again into those golden eyes, resting securely in Zuko's arms. Looking back, she would know that this had been the moment.

Zuko set her down gently and continued their run. Now it was more dangerous, for in truth, the banquet was directly above them. At any point, someone could look down and see them. He could only hope that the lack of banquets would keep everyone focused on this one. They never had banquets, so people would cherish the festivities.

* * *

Few knew that there was an evacuation route in the palace. It had been built in case the capital was ever directly attacked so that the royal family could escape deeper into the Fire Nation. The trapdoor leading to it was directly beneath the Great Hall and it led to…the hill where he'd hidden the bison. For once, Zuko's plan was working out flawlessly.

* * *

Once in the armory beneath the Great Hall, the gang was mystified as Zuko told them to remain near the door. He himself walked around the room and bent down. He fastened his hand on something they couldn't see and pulled. Katara couldn't help but gasp and Sokka gripped her hand. It was as if Zuko had pulled the whole floor away, revealing a huge steel plate beneath them.

In the center of the plate was a small circular groove. Zuko motioned to them and they followed him to it. They watched as Zuko removed his crown and placed it in the groove. The plate shivered slightly, and then the groove slid back and the plate opened slightly, just big enough for one person to jump through at a time. Zuko told them to go before him, and when they were all in the space beneath the plate, Zuko snatched his crown and leaped through.

He landed lightly in the dark dungeon-like space and their only light faded away as the hole above them closed. Lighting a flame in his hand, Zuko motioned to them to follow him, as if they had a choice.

* * *

"Won't we get lost?" Sokka commented after several minutes. He was eyeing the hundreds of corridors and unmarked tunnels that led away from the main hall. Zuko smiled.

"Of course not. The halls are merely there to confuse the enemy. The only way out of this is to keep going straight." Sokka glared at him.

"Then I'm going back." Katara called to him but Sokka didn't turn around to heed her. He walked determinedly back the way they had come…and promptly ran into a wall.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted, rubbing his sore nose. "What gives?" Zuko's smile grew wider.

"It's another little treat this route has. The hall will close up behind us. Our enemy could be on the other side of that wall, but unable to reach us. When we exit, that slab will slide back to the other end of the hall. God help anyone behind it." Sokka swallowed nervously. Zuko merely kept going.

* * *

It took them nearly half an hour to reach the end of the hall. But, strangely enough, no one at the banquet was missing Zuko. They were having too much fun.

The gang slowly exited the cave that served as the exit for the escape tunnel and Zuko helped them to climb the hill. At the top, Aang was ecstatic to see Appa, which he showed by dancing around the hilltop shouting, "Appa!" Zuko was merely thinking, _so that's his name._

Sokka was loading the supplies that Zuko had hidden up there for them. Katara looked at Zuko wonderingly. "You planned all this, didn't you?" Zuko nodded.

"It's good to see something work out for once." Katara smiled at him.

"Maybe you're finally on the right side." He just looked at her.

* * *

It was barely a few minutes before they were ready to go, and strangely enough, Zuko was rather sad to see them go. No one was on Appa yet, and Aang turned and looked at him rather imploringly.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Zuko nodded. He was sure. Katara was confused. She'd never heard Aang ask the first time. They were all surprised when Aang ran over to Zuko and hugged him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Zuko." Zuko pried himself from the air-bender's grip.

"Just do me a favor Aang. Master all the elements and then come back and destroy my father and Zhao, if they survive tonight." Aang looked briefly sad, but then nodded and backed away.

Sokka walked over to Zuko as Aang got up on Appa's head. "You know, I've been trying to figure out a selfish reason for you to help us all night, and I wasn't able to. I guess you're not as bad as I thought." Sokka held out his hand, and Zuko shook it firmly.

"Just take care of your sister."

"I will." Sokka turned and climbed into the saddle on Appa's back. Then it was Katara's turn. A thousand ways to thank Zuko ran through her mind as her eyes met his. She started to take off the robe but he raised his hand in denial and shook his head. She thought of the past few days, of waking up to warmth instead of metallic chill and burying her nose in the sweet masculine yet slightly charred scent that the robe carried. She thought of all that he had done for them this night and words ran dry.

She placed a hand on the scarred side of his face. His eyes never wavered from hers and she drank in all the light resonating from them. She couldn't leave without telling him how much he'd done for them, for the world, but the words just wouldn't come. In the end, blinking back tears, Katara leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran from Zuko to climb up to her spot beside Sokka, who placed an arm protectively around her. Aang looked at Zuko from his spot on Appa's head.

"One last chance, Zuko."

Zuko shook his head, and Aang gave a despairing 'yip-yip.' Soon they were speeding away from Zuko and the Fire Nation.

Zuko watched them go with a growing feeling of dread in his heart.

"You'd better be safe Aang. Remember your promise." He turned back and began the long walk above ground back to the palace.

* * *

**A HUGE THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! YOU KEEP ME WRITING! **

**Looking back on this chapter, I noticed it's kinda long.Sorry if you prefershorterchapters, but Iwrite untilI reach a good point to stop. **


	5. The End

**I don't own Avatar. Trust me. If I did, I'd probably have a half-million people trying to skin me alive. Especially after this.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The End

The hill chosen as an escape route for the royal family was named Ossin Peak. It was named this because of an herb that grew on it, and only on it. The herb, conspicuously called _ossin_, could give a great gift but only at a great price. If a fire-bender ate it, it would raise his bending abilities to Avatar level and beyond, but all judgment would be lost. Such great power truly called for good judgment, so ossin was not a greatly coveted herb and was only used in dire need. Zuko had been eating it for a week.

Zuko could feel the power it offered swelling deep inside him. By ignoring the growing power, he'd been able to maintain a clear mind. But now, with the Avatar and his friends speeding away, he could let that power flood him. It was strange to feel his conscience slip away from him, leaving nothing but pure uncontrolled anger and hatred, fueled by unimaginable grief.

* * *

Standing outside the now closed door to the Great Hall, Zuko didn't stop to contemplate what he was about to do. He couldn't. Moving in a practiced stance, he whipped a huge fireball at the door. It didn't look any different than any other he'd done before, but the door, which was made of heavy oak and had been layered with anti-fire oils, disintegrated at its touch. 

Screams filled the air as the fireball continued through the door and surrounding walls into the banquet itself. Fire-benders waved their hands trying to fend it off but it ignored their best efforts. Then it was gone.

Everyone looked around desperately to see where it had come from, but no one expected Prince Zuko to come walking nonchalantly through the nonexistent door. He stepped over charred bodies without a care.

Guards ran to surround him, but as soon as they did so, every single one of them burst into flame. Their screams rang out, and then silence.

A single voice cried out to Zuko. "Why can't we bend?" He smiled maniacally at the speaker.

"Ever heard of a little herb called isith? It nulls the bending abilities of you all. Well, at least all of you that drank the wine." Zuko lost count of how many goblets fell to the floor and he laughed.

"Have you lost your mind Zuko?" It was Ozai. "Why are you doing this?"

Zuko glared at him, and the banner behind Ozai burst into flame. "I don't know, Fire Lord. Why don't we ask EDIERA!"

When the last word was spoken, every source of fire, every torch, every candle, leapt into flame, huge spires of flame that touched the ceilings in many parts of the palace. Soon, the whole palace was on fire.

* * *

People ran screaming from the burning hall, seeking a place of refuge. Only Ozai remained frozen, staring into his son's accusing eyes. "It…it…it was…an accident…" 

"AN ACCIDENT!" Zuko roared. "WAS MY SCAR AN ACCIDENT? WAS ANY OF IT AN ACCIDENT? IS THE ENTIRE WAR AN _ACCIDENT_?"

Flames spun around the two, somehow staying just far enough away. Ozai knew Zuko was protecting him so they could talk, but for how long? He found out fast.

Zuko's voice became dangerously calm.

"Remember when you were training me? Teaching me stamina? 'It's not how fast you run, Zuko, but how long you can run for.' I remember you telling me that. Well," He began to form a fireball in his hands. "We're going to find out how long you can run." Zuko looked up from the forming fireball and grinned horribly at his father. "Start running daddy."

With that he released the fireball, aiming straight at Ozai's face. Ozai ducked out of the way at the last moment, but the fireball performed a wide arc and came back at him. For the first time since Zuko had strode into the hall, Ozai felt a streak of pure fear. He yelped and began running. Outside, his soldiers did all they could to keep the fireball away from him. One tried to block it, but only succeeded in creating two. The fireballs managed to get by their defenses and only stopped when a soldier threw himself in front of the Fire Lord. The fireballs consumed him and were gone. The Fire Lord was safe, but the fire was spreading to the city, and the Prince was still inside the Hall.

* * *

On the way towards the Fire Nation borders, Aang had told Sokka and Katara of Zuko's plans for the remainder of the evening. They had been silent. That was nearly half an hour ago. Now Katara came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up into her eyes and then back at Sokka. The vote was unanimous.

* * *

Zuko was the only one left in the burning Great Hall. He watched the flames with a sense of pride and vengeance. He lost track of time in the way the flames roiled around him; he'd long since let them go their own way. Hearing a snap above him, Zuko partially came out of his trance, just enough to realize that the huge chandelier, now on fire, was falling, and would fall directly onto him. The sight filled his golden eyes for one brief moment, and then he knew no more.

* * *

**...I'm gonna die for this aren't I?...**

* * *

**Please Review...I've gotten to this point and kinda don't know where to go next...**


	6. The Prayer

**AN: (looks at mob of protesting Zuko stalker/fangirls) you don't honestly think I'd kill Zuko do you? I told you I loved cliffhangers. And please don't tell me that you actually thought it was the last chapter...**

**The main POVs tend to be either Katara or Zuko, but sometimes Aang. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Prayer**

Katara woke slowly to a bright and sunny morning. She remembered abandoning Zuko's robe the previous evening because of something more important. Exactly what had been more important she couldn't remember at once, but the same scent that the robe carried filled her senses. Then, all that had happened the night before and roaring back.

_

* * *

The previous night… __

* * *

Appa flew them directly into the city. Everyone was running around trying to put out the flames. For some reason, there were no fire-benders around, or either they had somehow lost the ability to bend. _

"_Where is he? How do we find him?" She heard Aang shout. _

"_I know!" This was Sokka. "Why don't we run towards the place everyone else is running away from?" _

_As stupid and annoying as her brother was, his idea actually worked. They found themselves at the Great Hall, the same place where they had first seen the Fire Lord. _

_Katara used some of her water-bending to put out a few of the flames and bite back the smoke so they could see. They could see Zuko now, standing in the middle of the Hall. A huge crack sounded around them, and Katara watched in horror as the huge chandelier began to fall…directly towards her prince, who now had fainted. _

"_Aang!" she shouted as she pointed to where Zuko lay. _

"_I'm on it!" he returned and ran towards Zuko, propelled by his air-bending. _

_There was a blinding flash of light followed by an intense wave of heat as the chandelier crashed. For several heart-stopping moments, she couldn't tell if Aang and Zuko had made it or not. From the way Sokka was gripping her hand, he was as worried as she. _

_Just when they thought all was lost, Aang came running through the flames, Zuko clutched in one arm. Sokka pulled the unconscious prince from Aang's grip and threw him over one shoulder. Together with their savior, they ran back out of the burning palace and Appa met them. Everyone had been too busy putting out the flames to notice the Avatar and his friends escaping. _

_Once on Appa, Sokka and Katara had set down to try and do something with all the burns on Zuko. They didn't seem to be bad, there were just so many. There wasn't much of the silk robe left, but the strong outfit that had gone under it was still intact. Sokka cut Zuko's shirt and most of his pants off with the bladed side of his boomerang. Taking stock of the prince's burns, they knew that the little bit of salve and the few bandages they had would nowhere near be enough and Aang had turned them towards a healer he knew. Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara had done what they could for Zuko. _

_Katara had told Sokka to sleep, saying she would wake him after a few hours. Someone needed to stay awake with Zuko, who seemed to be hanging onto life by a worn thread. But her attempts to stay awake after the eventful night had apparently failed…_

* * *

…because she'd woken up with her face pressed into Zuko's shoulder. Now, even as she jerked up and away from him, the prince didn't even blink. For a moment, Katara was sure he had died in the night. But then her hand, that had somehow landed on his bare chest during the night, began rising and falling with his breath. She sighed in relief. 

"How is he?" The sudden sound startled Katara and she jumped before realizing it was Aang, who had just woken up. She moved her free hand from Zuko's chest to his forehead. She would've been happy for her brain to scream fever, for that would've told her that Zuko was normal, but instead of burning up, like he had been last night, he felt deathly cold.

"He's cold." Worry lit Aang's face and he moved to Appa's head. Apparently, he knew just how precarious Zuko's situation was now. Aang called to Appa to move faster, and Katara steadied Zuko as the bison sped up.

* * *

It was a little more than an hour later when Sokka woke up. It had seemed an eternity for Katara and Aang, who were both wired tensely from scanning the hazy horizon for the island where Aang said the healer lived. 

And for once, the first thing on Sokka's mind when he woke wasn't food. His eyes traveled to the unconscious prince, for you really couldn't say he was sleeping, and then over to Katara, who was kneeling by him. And Sokka had the courage to say what they were all thinking.

"What if he dies?" Aang and Katara both glared at him.

"He won't." Aang said firmly and Katara nodded, but Sokka pursued the subject relentlessly.

"But what if he does? We don't know anything about Fire Nation customs."

Aang's arrow began to glow blue, and Katara bit back her angry cry. They waited until the light faded and listened to Aang as he spoke. "We will face that when, and if, we must. Not before."

Katara did not need to add anything to this, for Sokka nodded his compliance. He crawled over to her and placed a hand on Zuko's forehead in mimic to her action before. His eyes flew to hers as his jaw dropped. "You realize how cold he is?"

Katara had to lower her eyes to hide the sudden tears. She'd been holding Zuko's hand for the last hour; yes, she knew exactly how cold he was. Sokka moved and grabbed three small pieces of bread from their sack. He gave one to Aang and one to Katara, and then sat down and munched on his own.

Katara's hand traced the prince's jaw-line, her fingers coming to rest on his too dry lips. Grabbing her canteen, she held it to his lips and let a thin trickle of water thread its way across his closed mouth. She was ecstatic when his lips parted slightly, welcoming the cool water. Holding the canteen so it continued its trickle, she let the water flow until he closed his mouth once more. It felt like a miracle to watch him swallow. She recapped the canteen and squeezed his hand. "Please don't die Zuko." She murmured and willed Appa to fly faster.

Behind closed lids, dreams unfolded.

_Sitting on the shore of the lake, he let the cool water flow over his feet. She danced through the sand, kicking it up around her and laughing. She was an angel; she was perfect. She came up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the back of his neck. He'd never loved anyone more. _

* * *

**Ok. So he still might die. But ya'll knew Aang would save him right? Right? **

**AN: Ok, things will probably slow down some now. I'm sorry the first five chapters were really fast but yeah, a lot was going on. It should be easier to understand now. **

**AN: For all those who care, this story is far from over. Mwahahahahahaha**


	7. The Healer

**AN: I'm amazed at the response I've gotten for this story. My other story didn't do half this good. Thanks for all your reviews. I love to know exactly what you think. I was actually surprised to find that one of you thinks this is horrible. I'm sorry you feel that way. Oh well, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Healer

Aang looked at the brilliant night sky with awe-filled eyes. Zuko had opened his eyes today, for just a few minutes. They still hadn't found a healer, but Katara had gotten Zuko to eat a little bit of bread before he passed out again. For a while, Aang had been seriously afraid that his new-found friend would die.

But now, he was thinking of his own personal crush on Katara. All you had to do was look at her and see the way she fussed over Zuko to know who she fancied, even if she herself didn't realize it yet. She was sleeping now, next to Zuko, one hand resting lightly on his arm. He knew that, in her mind, it was in case that Zuko woke up needing something. The banished prince had done so much for them, and Aang still didn't know why. He sighed.

Katara stirred in her dream and clutched at the prince. Yeah, she loved him all right. Aang was startled to find that he didn't really mind too much. Zuko wasn't half bad, but if he hurt her, he'd have to deal with the wrath of a thousand Avatars. Aang was startled out of his thoughts by the sight of mist and mist usually meant land.

Sure enough, when he brought Appa lower, there was the island they'd been searching for. His happy whoop startled both Sokka and Katara from their sleep and they jumped up, startlingly taking up battle stances. Zuko opened his eyes blearily before passing out again from the effort of turning his head.

* * *

They landed quickly, and managed to get Zuko into a semi-awake state. He was now half thrown over Sokka, who was wordlessly bearing his weight. Katara and Aang grabbed a few things from their bags and the group began their trek up the hill to where the healer lived. Within minutes, Zuko had passed out again. _

* * *

She added carefully gathered shells to the growing sandcastle. Smiling at him, she asked which shell to use for the castle door and he shrugged. In the end, she chose the pink one. Pink, like the rose in her youthful cheeks, bright, like the shine in her eyes. She cried later when the sea rose and destroyed her precious castle. He'd wiped away her tears and promised to help her rebuild it the next day. She smiled at him through watery eyes. He'd never loved anyone more. _

* * *

The healer shook her head frustratingly. She'd long since shooed the boy fire-bender's friends out. They had been too worrisome, especially the girl. They'd set to the tasks she'd given them enthusiastically, happy to have something to occupy their minds other than the fate of their friend. She was an experienced healer and very good with her herbs, but even she had to admit, the boy had very little chance of recovery. 

She traced her hand over one of the burns on his side, looking particularly at the greenish tinge around the edges. _Ossin_. The word burned in her mind. For it to show in the boy like this, he must've eaten nearly a bushel. In such a large quantity, despite its gifts, ossin was poison. Sighing, she began mixing an antidote for the ossin and something to bring the poor boy out of his coma.

_

* * *

She came up out of the water spluttering and crying. He grasped her and swam her back to shore easily. "What happened? What's wrong?" he asked her. She sobbed. "Something bit me!" Now he could see it, the bite marks welling up on her ankle, separate blood droplets forming on her otherwise unmarred skin. He could take her back to the city and get it bandaged, but he had to know if what bit her was poisonous. _

_He waded out to where she'd come up and dove beneath the smooth surface of the lake. The deeper he went, the more at home he felt. But just because he loved the water didn't mean he wasn't scared of it. He always would be a fire-bender. Caught up in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the monster flying out at him. He just managed to twist out of its way. The eel shrank back into its hole, but he had gotten a good look at it. Thank fire it wasn't poisonous. _

_Resurfacing, he swam back to shore and pulled her into his strong arms. She whimpered against his shoulder, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. He stilled her cries, knowing their father wouldn't like it if she cried, and carried her to their uncle's. And even now he knew, he'd never loved anyone more. _

* * *

Katara had finished helping the healer with another patient and returned to Zuko's side. Sokka and Aang had gone to the nearby village for some reason, but before they left, Aang had glanced quickly but meaningfully at Zuko. They both were nervous about when…_if_…he woke up. It had been clear that he hadn't wanted to come with them. How would he react? 

Katara didn't really care about that now, he would merely have to get used to it. Stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, she tried to imagine some reason that would send him to the point of suicide. She knew so little about him, she realized, absentmindedly tucking the sheet around him.

The healer came over to them and removed one of the bandages on Zuko's side, revealing a long burn. It looked bad to Katara, but the healer ran her hand over it, smiled, and nodded. She looked up and met Katara's eyes.

"The burns are healing well. Now it's all up to him to come out of this nasty little coma." Katara nodded and sighed. "What is his name, anyway child?"

"Zuko."

"Zuko?" the healer said with an air of astonishment. "_Prince_ Zuko?"

Katara nodded, and to her surprise, the healer chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering why the boy would try to poison himself, but that explains everything."

"What? Why?" Katara exclaimed.

The healer looked affectionately at Zuko for a moment before responding.

"Prince Zuko had a little sister named Ediera. They were as tight as your brother and food. Tighter even. No one ever loved anyone as much as Zuko loved Ediera. But she died just after he was banished. He must have just found out."

Katara found herself fighting back tears once again. _Oh Zuko. _Sometime while she sobbed for Zuko's loss, the healer left and Sokka and Aang returned. When they asked why she was upset, she told them what the healer had said. Aang seemed as horrified as she had been, but Sokka hugged Katara as hard as he could and left. Aang and Katara stayed by the sleeping prince's side until evening when they left to sleep with Appa.

Sokka came in after they left and looked at the comatose prince with utter sympathy. "I know how you feel Zuko." He sat down in Katara's seat and patted the prince's arm. "If I lost Katara, I'd probably do the same thing you did. But you have friends now. You have Aang, Katara, that crazy uncle of yours, and you have me. We're both big brothers. You have to come out of this and help us. Fight it Zuko." Zuko's eyes fluttered lightly but Sokka didn't notice.

_

* * *

He held the sobbing girl in his arms. Even though she was nine and getting bigger, she was no great weight to his strong arms. He could only see her out of his right eye, for the left was covered in thick bandages. "Oh what am I going to do without you?" she moaned, bursting into further sobs. "Don't worry, my heart, you'll make new friends and learn how to fire-bend. Won't that be fun?" _

"_Not without you." She stated matter-of-factly. _

"_I'll be back before you know it." The girl's new nurse standing in front of him smirked at his lie and his eyes flashed fire at her._

_He smoothed the girl's hair soothingly. He hated to see her cry. "When I get back, we'll go to Kyoshi and ride the Elephant Koi, alright?" _

_She finally looked up at him. "Promise?" _

_He smiled, the last time he would smile for two years. "I promise." _

_A voice came from behind him. "It's time to go, nephew." He nodded and set her down on her feet. _

_She looked on the edge of tears once more and their eyes met for the last time. If he had known this would be the last time, he would have thought of something more to say. Better yet, he'd never have let her go. _

_She let out one more heart-wrenching sob and threw her arms around him, clutching to him as to never let him go. "I love you Zuko." _

"_I love you too Ediera." _

* * *

**(tear sniffle) who said my story didn't live up to its title? (sob) **

**(if you are not Katara183, please don't read past the line below. I love you all too much)**

* * *

**zk**

**zk**

**zk**

**zk**

**Well, Mademoiselle Insense, you wanted to hear from me. Let's just say you've succeeded in severely upsetting me and that's very hard to do. Your first review annoyed me at most and, since everyone else liked the story, I was inclined to ignore it. But since you insist that I respond, I will do so. I think you're crazy. I've been hospitalized for depression for attempting suicide because my sister died. I know EXACTLY where Zuko is coming from. I wouldn't be so mad if you'd actually read the rest of the story! There's no effing way I'd kill Zuko! This is so pettily stupid!**

**I know Zuko's personality, but think about what you're saying! It's not like he attempted suicide BEFORE he captured the Avatar! He already had! He'd come home, everything was hunky dory until he finds out that his father, Ozai, killed his little sister, Ediera. So he helps the Avatar escape to get back at his father, and then tries to kill him. In truth, he wasn't TRYING to kill himself, he just wasn't expecting to live through the attack! If you'd read the rest ofthe story you'd see that by chapter 9, Zuko's back to his usual self. **

**Hope your happy **

**tu es bete and tres embetante.**

**Elenea Galad**


	8. The Angel

**ummmm...here we go again...**

**ONE THOUSAND HITS! YAY!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Angel

The healer came in around midnight to redress the fire-bender's burns. She found the Water boy sprawled across the bed beside the prince's. She threw a blanket over him, chuckling, and tended to the fire-bender. The prince shocked her when she pulled the bandage on his side away, because he jerked and pulled away from her, as if in pain. She smiled. "Your journey home is beginning young prince."

_

* * *

Out of memories, he stood on the sidelines of the Agni Kai arena. The same duel was performed before him repeatedly. He watched himself beg for mercy, felt his heart torn out over and over. But always, right when his father drew back to scar him, his face changed and became Ediera's, and her cry filled the night. Over and Over. _

* * *

She sent the prince's three companions to the village to run some errands for her. Now, in the blissful silence, she pressed a cool wet cloth to her patient's forehead, and he shied away. He was returning.

* * *

Katara sighed, causing Sokka and Aang to look at her with concern. She smiled weakly at them, and they turned away. Now, as she thought back to their days in the Fire Nation palace, she understood every comment and every action that Zuko had made. Though she couldn't begin to imagine the grief he felt, she knew he would need comforting when…_if_...he woke. She stomped her foot and cursed her traitorous mind. _When when WHEN he wakes up_! She screamed at herself. _He will wake up!_

* * *

The healer abandoned the prince to his inner debate. She wondered how he would react when he woke. He had all the reason in the world to continue his depression induced rampage. But, then again, he had a lot to live for.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" He spun around, facing the girl of his dreams, of his memory. She glanced around, strangely serious. She never was serious. "This is too depressing." She waved her hand, and they were standing in a grassy meadow. "Now, I'll repeat myself. What are you doing here?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just here." She frowned. "This is the Spirit World, Zuko. I'm dead, but you're not. You shouldn't be here." Tears filled his eyes. _

"_I don't care where I am. I'm happy here, and I want to stay here." Her eyes shimmered, mirroring the tears now streaming down his face. _

"_The only reason you want to stay is because I'm here. This is the only place you can see me. But you owe me something." He fell to his knees. _

"_Anything Ediera. Name it." _

"_You owe it to me to live a happy and full life." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I want you to do exactly that. Being a spirit, I can glimpse the future. You have a great part to play in the future of this world. But to do that, you must return to the land of the living." _

"_I don't want to leave you." She knelt in front of him, taking his scarred face in her hands. Though her body never aged, her eyes had. _

"_You will never leave me, Zuko, and I will never leave you. Wherever you go, I will be there." Her eyes bored into his, and he made his decision. _

"_Zuko, promise me a few things will you?"_

"_Of Course." _

"_Promise me that you'll never take your own life, that you'll protect the Avatar and overthrow our father, that you'll rule fairly and promote peace, and…that you'll go ride the Elephant Koi." He smiled._

"_I promise." _

* * *

"Come on! A piece of bread! A cracker! _SOMETHING_!" 

"Don't shout at me boy, and the answer is still no."

"Come on, please!"

"You just ate supper!"

"And I ate all of it! And I'm still hungry! Come on you mean old lady!"

"No."

This was the first thing Zuko heard as he slowly returned to consciousness. The boy continued his begging, the healer continued her ignoring, and nobody noticed as Zuko slowly sat up.

"Well, if you won't feed him, can I have something to eat?" They both snapped around, the boy's mouth dropping open as the healer smiled.

"You're awake! I have to tell Aang and Katara! Mostly Katara!" With that the boy ran out, his raving hunger momentarily forgotten.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Prince Zuko. And in answer to your question, of course; I'll be right back."

She left the room, and Zuko took stock of his situation. He had on some light shorts beneath _white_ sheets, so that told him he definitely wasn't in the Fire Nation. Most of his body was covered in bandages, so the fire in the Great Hall hadn't been a dream. And the boy that had run out was one of the Avatar's…Aang's he corrected himself…companions, so that meant…they had probably rescued him. He'd have to thank them, after he pretended to be mad and upset for a while.

The door opened, and Zuko found himself being mauled by something that was dressed in blue and squealed. "You're awake! Oh we've been so worried!" His only response was a loud "OW!"

She immediately stood up quickly with a muttered apology. Zuko directed his gaze to Aang, the only one whose name he knew. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." The boy was grinning broadly.

"A WEEK?" Both Aang and the girl flinched. "Well, since I'm obviously not dead, or in the Fire Nation, or even up to date with life, perhaps you can explain to me HOW I GOT HERE? And where are my CLOTHES?"

The girl squeaked and ran out and Aang desperately began a intense explanation of how they rescued him and why they had to and why he shouldn't be mad and that he could help them and that he had a right to be sad about his sister until the poor Avatar was looking at him like he'd explode in a minute. Seriously, the boy had just remembered every reason why Zuko _should_ be mad at him.

It was really hard to remain looking sullen, an attempt which was abandoned when the healer came in with a bowl of steaming soup and the Water boy was following her like a dog. Zuko burst into laughter at the sight, which hurt his wounds but he couldn't stop. He laughed until tears streamed from his eyes, and unknown to him, all the emotion he'd kept back for nearly three years came out in that moment. Aang was shocked by the look on his face, but soon they were laughing together. The girl was peeking in the door to see what was going on, and the older boy was trying to see if he could get away with stealing Zuko's soup. As the healer set the bowl of soup down for Zuko, he finally stopped laughing and caught Aang's eye.

"Thank you for saving me Aang."

* * *

**I'm so happy. How could any of you think I could kill Zuko? His coma was just a real good excuse to characterize Ediera...lalala...**

* * *

**In other news, I tend to write for my reviewers, so please let me know what you think of the whole thing. HOLD NOTHING BACK! I love long reviews! **

**And read my other fanfic, "Best As A Team" It's starting to move faster...i swear...**


	9. The Oath

**AN: I did plan for Zuko and Katara to have an all out fight this chapter, but at the end, I decided to save it until next chapter. Sorry to keep you ZK angst fans waiting. Please don't murder me. **

* * *

Chapter 9: The Oath

From the moment he woke, Katara did her best to avoid Zuko. Sokka and Zuko seemed to have become friends rather quickly, though they did have some trouble calling each other by their names instead of 'arrogant prince' and 'water peasant.' Aang and Zuko seemed to have a mutual bond as well, due to something they weren't sharing.

But Katara, due to some undying instinct in her heart, was unable to trust Zuko completely. In the past few years, she had seen so many different sides of him. Angry, indifferent, determined, obsessed, grief-stricken, suicidal, and now, content. He did still some moments when the short-tempered Zuko showed through, and Zuko often regretted this moments now.

He had stated quite clearly that, no matter how much he may change, he would always have a short temper. That couldn't be helped. The healer, whose name was Anouk they now knew, had replied that as long as he didn't burn down her home, no one could chastise him for what he couldn't help. Then they had all laughed, all expect for Katara.

* * *

They spent another week with Anouk, who had wanted Zuko to stay until she could be sure he was well enough for travel. When she said that it was okay, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were very ready to be off. But the leader of the nearby village was hardly adamant about letting the prince of the Fire Nation travel with the Avatar. Now, Aang, Zuko, and the elder were in a heated discussion about it.

"Zuko already saved me from the Fire Nation! How much more can you ask of him?"

"I'm not going to hurt Aang! Or turn him in to my bastard of a father!"

"Again? Frankly, as long as fire comes from those fists of yours I won't trust you. Never trust a fire-bender."

"Just because I'm from the Fire Nation doesn't mean that I'm war-hungry and heartless!"

"In my book it does."

Katara could already see that there was no way that Aang and Zuko could persuade the elder to let them have the much needed supplies. Nothing short of a miracle at least.

Zuko had crossed his arms across his chest, he looked odd in the white outfit Anouk had given him. "What can I do to convince you I'm trustworthy?" This was spoken more to himself than to the elder, and Zuko appeared to be thinking. A sudden though occurred to him, and he looked up and met the elder's gaze.

"I'll swear a Fire-bender's Oath to protect and serve the Avatar." The elder looked stunned and so did Aang, and both immediately came up with reasons not to.

"No, Zuko you can't do that. It'll kill you."

"We don't have someone from each nation, which is required."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Aang is an air-bender, you're an earth-bender, I'm a fire-bender, and…Katara?" He looked at Aang blankly and Aang nodded. "And Katara," he stated more firmly, "Can take care of the water-bending."

Katara chose this moment to step into the room. "Well then, what exactly will I be doing?" Zuko glanced at her.

"Making my life a living hell, but if it'll get us moving, I'm game."

The elder grinned in a very non-cheerful way. "I'll set the ceremony up for you. You can't back out now Prince Zuko."

Zuko sighed as the elder left and sank down onto the bed, hiding his face in his hands. Aang turned on him.

"Why did you do that Zuko? People have died from the Oath." Zuko sighed again.

"Because it's the only way I can prove to him (_and to myself) _that I'm trustworthy."

Katara still stood in the room with her hands on her hips. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" Aang smiled.

"Oh don't worry, our part isn't too hard. You just have to form a water ball."

Zuko looked up at her and managed to smile weakly, but she frowned. "Could this hurt you Zuko?"

"No, it's just the weight of the Oath. Though, for a few weeks, my temper will probably be even shorter. Don't worry about it."

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, that was all anyone said to her. _Don't worry about it. _But when she saw the platform and the entire village around, she did. They all seemed to have a vindictive look on their faces, and she didn't want Zuko to get hurt. Seeing Aang, who was standing next to the village elder, she went to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

"If you tell me not to worry, Aang, I'll scream." He shut his mouth.

Silence suddenly descended and she could see Zuko making his way towards them. Her heart filled with terror as she saw the look of determination…and fear…on his face. He crossed the endless sea of villagers, stepped up onto the platform, and knelt before them. The elder's voice stretched out over the crowd.

"You will now witness what has not happened for over five hundred years…a Fire-bender's Oath."

With his words, each of the four on the stage created a ball of their element, Katara only seconds behind the other three. The four elements existed only with their benders for a moment, but then a bright blue light enveloped each one and joined them in a wide band. The blue light encircled all four of them and Katara felt extremely heavy. The elder spoke. "Speak your oath fire-bender."

Words came to Zuko unbidden and unprompted.

"I will serve the Avatar. I will protect the Avatar at any costs, even of my own life. If the Avatar is captured by an enemy, I will not rest until he is free, even if my own life be forfeit. From this day forward, I am the Avatar's loyal servant, to obey his command until he release me or death take me. These things I swear."

Upon finishing, the light that had encircled them all shrank until only Zuko remained in its midst.

"The words you have spoken become your Oath, forever bound to you. To break this Oath is to suffer a thousand eternities at the hands of Demons in the pits of hell. Will you keep your Oath?"

With every word the elder spoke, it seemed the light shrank smaller, and the look on Zuko's face was of one trying to bear an enormous weight…and failing miserably.

"Yes."

"Will you keep it for fear of the consequences?"

"No."

"Then why will you keep your Oath?"

"Because the words I have spoken and the Oath I have sworn has come from my heart, neither prompted nor rehearsed. I will keep my Oath, because it is what I want to do."

"Then rise, Son of Fire, and remember your Oath."

These final words spoken, the light shrank into Zuko, and vanished. Sudden darkness returned and Katara blinked furiously to adapt. The lanterns that had circled the crowd and platform were now lit, and once light returned, it showed Zuko straightening up very slowly, again, as if bearing a huge burden. The elder waved his hand lightly, and Aang, Katara, and Zuko began to return to the healer's hut.

"You really didn't have to do that, Zuko."

Zuko was walking haltingly, his teeth gritted in determination.

"Well, Aang, nothing we can really do about it now."

"I could release you."

Zuko hissed and flames engulfed his fists.

"THEN THIS ALL WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING! DAMN BOY DON'T YOU EVER THINK?"

As he stormed off, Aang and Katara exchanged worried glances.

"Well," Katara started. "He did say his temper would be shorter."

"Hey, Zuko! Come back here." Aang shouted

To their utmost amazement, Zuko stopped dead, turned on his heel, and returned to where they stood with their jaws dropped.

"What do you want Aang?"

Aang's only response?

"Whoa."

* * *

**I think Aang and Katara just realized the extent of Zuko's oath, and just how literal it is. Let's hope Aang doesn't misuse this new power. **


	10. The First Night

**AN: Still not exactly what I planned for...but oh well...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The First Night**

Zuko's nerves were worn paper-thin by the time the gang was ready to leave the village. They'd managed to find Zuko some outfits in dark red and black, which suited him much better than the white Anouk had given him and after stocking up on basic supplies, the four of them headed to Appa.

* * *

A few hours after leaving, Zuko sat at the back of the saddle, trying to ignore the overbearing weight of the Oath and the unimaginable height they were at. The others were going on about their business, but Zuko had it stuck in his head that somehow all of them were doing something directly to irritate him. Appa flew specifically high to aggravate his fear of heights, Sokka's stomach growled to annoy him, Katara was no doubt thinking of ways to annoy him later, and Aang would no doubt tell him something to do any minute and he would have no choice but to obey. Quite simply, Zuko was far from happy.

"Zuko," Aang's voice instantly set the presence of the Oath inside him on alert, but Aang had worked hard over the past few hours to change any demand into a request. "Would you mind coming up here for a minute?"

The presence died away, allowing Zuko to stand leisurely and make his way slowly to where Aang sat on Appa's head. "What is it Aang?" "I want to get to Kyoshi, and then we need to go to Omashu so I can learn earth-bending. But, I don't recognize any of this." Zuko sighed.

"Well, I doubt you've seen these waters before. The only time you've crossed them is when I brought you over and you were hardly checking out the landscape." Aang smiled, remembering. It was strange how your enemy could become your friend so quickly. Zuko pointed a little northeast of their current direction. "Kyoshi is that way, but I really wish we had a map."

"SOKKA, WE HAVE TO RATION OUR SUPPLIES! NOT GORGE OURSELVES!"

"I'M HUNGRY KATARA! I CAN'T HELP IT!"

Zuko and Aang rolled their eyes. "Another episode of the Boy Who Eats and the Girl Who Won't Let Him."

Aang burst into laughter at Zuko's comment, and Zuko turned around, his temper flaring. Katara opened her mouth to yell at Sokka but Zuko cut her off. "Let him have something to eat Katara, supplies aren't a problem." Katara turned her anger on Zuko, a very bad thing to do.

"Well, Mister Prince Pompous Ass, for your information, we need those supplies. If Sokka eats them all, we'll have to get more. And supplies cost money. Which we don't have."

Flames lit Zuko's clenched fists, but he managed to keep his voice calm. "Neither supplies nor is money a problem Katara. So let the damn boy have something to eat."

"Well, then, where are they supposed to come from? Are you some magician in disguise and you're going to wave your hand and have what we need appear? If that's true, I'd loved to see it."

Zuko's desperate attempts to control his seething temper failed instantly. He threw a fireball at her, and Katara yelped as she rolled out of the way. Opening her canteen, she opened her canteen and smacked Zuko smartly with a water whip. Zuko glared at her, a red mark growing on his arm where he'd blocked her whip. They were all set to kill each other when Appa decided he didn't like all-out fights on his back and swerved sharply. Both of the two fell to the edge of the saddle.

Zuko was the first one back up and it was clear by the look in his eyes that he'd be perfectly content to continue their battle, but Aang's voice drifted over them before Katara could accept his challenge. "Zuko, please come here." Zuko responded without hesitation.

* * *

Later that day, Aang and Zuko made the decision to stop at a nearby island for the night. Zuko was sure that it was uninhabited, so they could all sleep peacefully. Katara realized for the first time what it would be like without Zuko's ship constantly chasing them.

* * *

Once they had landed and chosen a camp site, Aang and Sokka went off in search of fruit, Zuko got their things off Appa, and Katara began to attempt to start a fire.

After several minutes, the only thing Katara had been able to start was her temper. She threw down the flint she was using and cursed, sitting back on her heels and glaring at the wood as if that would somehow light it.

"You know, you could just ask instead of making a big spectacle." Katara glanced up at Zuko, where he stood smirking at her. She had to think a minute before she realized what was funny, and she smiled, laughing at herself.

"Sorry, Zuko. It's going to take some time for me to get used to having a fire-bender on our side." She waited a moment, and finally glanced inquiringly at Zuko. He hadn't moved. "Well?"

Zuko's smirk transformed into a grin. "I didn't offer my services, and said you could ask." Katara's smiled vanished and she began muttering something about 'pompous princes.'

"Fine. Would you please help me start the fire? Now?" Zuko grinned but moved over near her.

He held his hands over the fire, flames forming at his open palms. In seconds, the flames had engulfed the dry wood and the fire was burning merrily. She rolled her eyes at him, but he was already gone. Placing a few more logs on the fire, she waited for Aang and Sokka to get back. Expecting Zuko to be just behind her somewhere, she quickly found out when Aang and Sokka got back that he wasn't.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka peered around the campsite but there was no sign of the Fire Nation prince. Katara followed his gaze.

"I don't know he was just here."

"Zuko!"

A rustling sound came from behind them. "Right here Sokka."

"What were you doing?"

"Checking out the area. It's best to know which way to run if you have to." Katara scowled at him.

"You said this island was uninhabited."

"And so it is. Why? Are you questioning my word?"

"Hardly, Sir Prince."

Zuko glared at her, but she turned from his accusing eyes to fix supper for them. Despite Sokka's unending hunger and Aang's feeble attempts to help, cooking was one thing Katara enjoyed.

* * *

Supper went smoothly as always, Zuko eating less than half of what Katara rationed out for him, and Sokka had no qualms about finishing it for him. Zuko was also the last one to sleep. Katara had determined to stay awake until Zuko was asleep, but even as her eyelids fell prey to exhaustion, he seemed impervious to the sleep that now consumed them all. Finally, she managed to ignore her instincts long enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Once they were all asleep, Zuko crept away from the campsite. His first night truly roughing it hadn't really gone as he planned.

As he trudged through the mud and pushed branches out of his way, he mentally cursed himself. Had he expected them to welcome him with open arms? He was their enemy, always had been, and now this sudden change of heart, it was perfectly normal for her to be suspicious.

He shouldn't still have this immense pride, but when he looked at them, he felt it, knowing he shouldn't be here, that he should be in the Fire Nation, helping his father reduce the world to their rightful place at the Fire Nation's feet.

These were his thoughts, things he had meditated on for nearly three years. In one moment, three words had changed it all and rearranged his life beyond imagination. _Ediera is dead._ He knew it, and he believed it. Nothing could ever be the way it was. Nothing. He would protect the Avatar and restore peace to the world, for Ediera's sake. And for no other's, not even his own.

* * *

**I love Zutara angst more than I love Zutara romance. Stay tuned for plenty of both. **


	11. The Rift

**AN: This is possibly one of my favorite chapters. In my opinion, things are finally getting good. BTW, I don't own Avatar. If I did, I'd...(pulling a blank)...I'd do something...Just read the darn story... **

* * *

Chapter 11: The Rift

Early the next morning, Zuko had taken the time to draw Aang a map of the surrounding areas, detailing specific landmarks on the way to Kyoshi. By the time Katara and Sokka were up and fed, they were ready to go.

* * *

By early afternoon, Zuko, for the first time in his life, hated being a fire-bender. The high-altitude air was frigid and despite his hot nature, he was sitting next to Aang, clutching his knees to his chest and shivering. No one really paid much attention to him. Sokka had gone back to sleep, Katara was going through their supplies, and Aang was focused on spotting the landmarks Zuko had given him. 

So Zuko sat back into the saddle, near where Aang was sitting on Appa's head, and tried to doze. But he was barely a moment gone when his head snapped straight. Standing immediately, he felt the presence within him going haywire. He began to pace back and forth across the saddle, and Katara was looking at him strangely, but he couldn't sit still. And then he felt it.

Standing in the middle of the saddle next to Aang, Zuko spoke calmly, and that in itself scared the rest of them. "Aang, for the next few minutes, I want you to do exactly as I say, alright?" Aang glanced at him, confused, but Zuko had his back to him and didn't see it.

"Alright, Zuko." And Zuko closed his eyes. They waited breathlessly for several moments, when Zuko said simply.

"Right."

"Huh?"

"TURN RIGHT!"

Aang pulled on Appa's reins and they swerved to the right just as a huge fireball soared past them. Katara glanced over the edge of the saddle and could just barely see a Fire Navy ship somewhere beneath them. But she never saw the fireball until Zuko shouted to Aang. "Pull up and more to the right!"

Aang followed his instructions and they avoided another fireball, and they continued like this for several minutes until finally the fireballs stopped.

"Zuko, the ship's still there." Zuko nodded to her, and he frowned, sighing. Turning to face Aang, he began to contemplate a drastic plan. The last fireball was falling towards the ocean, and Zuko called to Aang.

"Grab that fireball, Aang! I have an idea."

As Aang stood up and used air-bending to catch the fireball before it hit the water, Zuko slipped into his place, grabbed Appa's reins, and pulled the bison into a 180. Aang held the fireball in front of Appa and Zuko relit it. Appa began diving down toward the ship and Aang caught on to Zuko's plan.

"Aim for the center of the ship Aang!"

Aang concentrated and let the fireball fly. It landed dead center on the Fire Nation ship, and an explosion radiated from the blast. A huge cloud of black smoke billowed out from the ship and Appa pulled up through it, and they continued their course.

Sokka and Katara were looking at the two, surprised. Sokka was grinning, amazed, but Katara was suspicious.

"Well, you two seem to work together well." Aang and Zuko were grinning at each other and ignored Sokka's comment, or either didn't hear it.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to know where you two learned to be such a team." Katara nearly yelled it with more than a little suspicion in her voice. She still didn't trust Zuko. Zuko and Aang looked at her, and Aang's gaze slipped worriedly from her to Zuko, but Zuko was unperturbed.

"This is not the first time Aang and I have worked together." The subject was left at that, but Katara had every intention of getting the whole truth out of Aang later.

* * *

They reached a secluded island just as the sun was setting. This time, Katara left the fire immediately to Zuko, who took care of it in seconds and disappeared with an empty bag. Sokka and Aang took down the sleeping bags and the cooking supplies Katara needed.

* * *

They had just begun supper, which consisted of a thick stew, meatless for Aang, when Zuko came trudging back into the clearing. The bag he'd carried with him was now full of something. He knelt, opened it, and handed a smallish fruit to Sokka. Sokka immediately bit into it, and his eyes went wide. 

"It tastes like…I don't know…a bunch of things." Zuko smiled.

"They're called tordi. They are a real delicacy in the Fire Nation, and one of my favorites. Since they tend to grow around here, I thought I check for some."

By now, Aang and Katara had tried one each and all three of them wanted more, ignoring the stew and the bag was _filled_ with the pear-sized fruits. Zuko merely took a couple and a bowl of stew and sat down, leaning against a tree for support. He ate calmly, as always. Momo, who until this time had been hiding in Aang's bag, came out and curled up next to Zuko's leg, welcoming the unaccustomed warmth.

"So, Zuko, will you teach me some of your moves?"

Zuko glanced up at Sokka, who'd just finished eating…everything he could get his hands on. Zuko had been lost in his own thoughts though,

"Huh?"

"I'm a poor water peasant who thinks he's a great warrior. You're a Fire Nation prince who's studied who knows how many deadly arts. Teach me."

"Oh. Okay."

Zuko then returned to his meal, but Sokka looked put out.

"When?"

"When I can get some broadswords and you some proper attire, and I get used to my Oath so I can move without effort."

"Oh, alrighty then."

Aang stood and stretched slowly. "Where'd you find those fruits Zuko?" Zuko pointed.

"Near the beach."

Aang grabbed the now empty bag. "Come on Sokka, we'll go get some for the trip." Sokka nodded enthusiastically and followed Aang into the brush. Zuko sighed, finished his meal, and in turn, helped Katara wash their bowls and spoons in a nearby stream.

Briefly startled by this moment of kindness, Katara chose not to comment. She sat down on her sleeping bag and began to sew up a rip in the sleeve of one of Sokka's shirts. As she did so, her thoughts turned to the day's battle. She frowned briefly in anger. "Stupid fire-benders."

"What?"

Katara looked up from the shirt to have Zuko staring at her, his eyes accusing and angry. Her frown deepened.

"I didn't…"

"Do you just have some permanent chip on your shoulder against the Fire Nation?" Katara stood up to have a better defense against Zuko's fire.

"Zuko, the Fire Nation killed my mother." She said with more than a little attitude, like it was obvious.

"Why don't you just blame me personally for that?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have when you place all fire-benders in the same boat!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS!"

"WELL, NOT ALL OF US ARE KNOW-IT-ALLS!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS!"

Zuko hissed and the camp fire flared with his burning fists. Katara reached towards the water in the stream and they glared at each other.

"Why do you still protect the Fire Nation? Why do you stand up for those who cast you out?"

"Why should I abandon what I am? The Fire Nation is part of me and I will always defend it. Your mother's death is regrettable but nothing I can change."

Katara shook her head, and the words were out before she thought about them.

"Why do you stand by the very man who KILLED YOUR SISTER?"

It took her less than an instant to figure out she'd gone too far. Zuko yelled and through a fireball at her. She dodged it and formed a water whip in time to block a second arc of flame. They continued in this manner until the campsite was covered in clouds of steam and flame.

Somehow, they'd managed to get very close, too close for bending, and they'd descended to physical means. Well, actually, Katara did, Zuko was too much of a gentleman to hit her. His burning hands caught her shoulder and she screamed through the sudden pain. Then they were blown apart by a sudden blast of wind.

The next thing they both knew, Sokka had Zuko literally off his feet and Katara was trying to claw her way past Aang.

"Zuko, Katara, stop it!" Aang yelled. Zuko immediately froze and straightened as the flames at his fists died out, and Katara, seeing Zuko's inability to continue their battle, she stopped.

"What is with you two?" Aang continued, staring at the two in shock and confusion. Zuko had a cut lip and Katara's shoulders would be tender for several days after. They both were covered in small burns, cuts, and bruises.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Aang took on the stance of the Avatar, the same stance he'd taken with the feuding tribes. "Zuko, you stay over here with me. Sokka, you and Katara sleep over there. We'll settle this in the morning."

"I doubt it." Katara hissed.

"For once we agree." Zuko commented and his right hand began smoking.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other and their eyes met, and they both knew that the two were right.

* * *

It was barely a week before Zuko's temper finally returned to normal, but neither he nor Katara said more than was necessary to the other. Both were too proud to apologize, and in their eyes, it was just easier to keep fighting than to take a bow. 

Though Sokka and Aang tried desperately to resolve the issue between Zuko and Katara, but it was hard to fix it when neither one of the two would talk about it. The only clue they found was in their eyes, both golden and blue were full of hatred…and pain.

* * *

**I finally got to the huge fight between Katara and Zuko! Now, you may wonder, how in the world can they fall in love after this? Stay tuned. I love impossible challenges. **


	12. The Unagi

**AN: (sobbing uncontrollably) I want to thank all those who stood by me after Katara183's reviews. Those review affected me more than I'd like to admit, and it's nice to know ya'll like my story enough to stand up for it. Thanks bunches. (stops sobbing) I feel better. **

**AN: I've separated all Avatar characters into three groups. **

**1. Those that look like monkeys constantly. Ex: Fire Sage leader, Admiral Zhao.**

**2. Those that look like monkeys when they're mad or upset. Ex. Cabbage dude, King Bumi, Iroh**

**3. Those that almost never look like monkeys. Ex. Katara, Zuko, Suki**

**In other news, let's see what happens to Zuko when he goes through a normal day at Kyoshi Island. **

* * *

Chapter 12: The Unagi

Katara sighed. They were on Appa, and everyone save her was asleep. She was used to the way Sokka and Aang slept, Sokka like he'd never sleep again, Aang like he only slept to wake up. Zuko was entirely different. Now, he had his back to the edge of the saddle and was partially upright, his head had long since fallen down on his chest. His arms were crossed across his chest, one leg bent, and the other straight.

Katara had learned a while ago how fast he could get up from that position. Dressed in black pants and a loose blood red shirt, Zuko made sleep look like a chore, and she was surprised to see Momo sitting in his lap. The lemur was looking at her with big eyes. She glared at the poor beast.

"How can you sit near such a bastard?" Momo tilted his head and chirruped softly, Zuko twitched and Katara froze. Golden eyes flitted open to meet huge green ones.

Zuko lightly scratched the lemur behind his gigantic ears. He mentally noted that he didn't know the lemur's name. He stood slowly, but the lemur was unperturbed, and without hesitation, climbed up onto his shoulder. Zuko had long since gotten used to the way the bison moved, and he walked easily to the front of the saddle and silently viewed the mist and clouds below them. He knew Kyoshi Island was not far.

"What are you thinking about?" The girl's tone of voice sent a coil of anger through his heart, but he tried to control it.

"I'm thinking about the last time I was here."

"When you nearly burned their homes down?"

"….Yes."

"I hope they return the favor when we get there."

"I hope they let me burn you first."

"What are you two talking about?" Aang had woken up. Katara snapped her mouth shut but Zuko was actually compelled to answer.

"That last time I was at Kyoshi." Aang's face fell.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure when they find out you've changed sides that everything will be okay." Zuko looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.

Sokka woke up later and Katara fixed breakfast. Zuko refused to eat until Aang commanded him to. Around them, the fog cleared and when breakfast was over, they could see Kyoshi just ahead of them. It was clear that they hadn't forgotten Zuko's raid, for they were still making repairs.

Zuko sat down in the saddle and crossed his arms across his chest. "I think I'll just stay up here." Sokka frowned.

"No you won't."

Zuko just looked at him knowingly.

* * *

When Appa landed on the outskirts of town late that evening, Zuko sat determinedly in the saddle, and Sokka glared at him.

The villagers came running out of town as Aang and Katara got off Appa. The elder came up and smiled. "So, Avatar, you have returned to us. There were rumors that you had been captured by the Fire Lord, as well as rumors that the Fire Prince is dead." Aang smiled.

"Well, I was captured by the Fire Lord, but I escaped, with some help."

Suki came running up as he said this and glanced around. "Where's Sokka?"

"Be there in a minute!" Sokka called. They all looked up towards Appa.

"For the last time Sokka i'm not going...what…you...PUT ME DOWN!"

And then a certain Fire Prince landed on the ground in front of Suki, who pulled out her fans, but Aang was quick.

"As you can see, Zuko's not dead, and he's on our side now."

Sokka jumped down from Appa's saddle.

"Told you that you weren't going to stay on Appa."

Zuko glared daggers at Sokka as he stood, brushing dirt from his clothes. "That's it. I'm not teaching you another thing." Sokka just smiled.

"Yes you will." Zuko sighed, and his anger evaporated.

"I know." Suki put up her fans as Zuko and Sokka smiled at each other. The elder turned to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If the Avatar trusts you, then so do we Prince Zuko."

"Thank you, and it's just Zuko if you don't mind. I'd also be happy to help with any repairs that I can while we are here."

"That will be much appreciated. But now, you and your companions are no doubt tired of travel. Rest and be welcome."

One of the villagers came forward and led them to a house where they could stay.

* * *

The messenger ran into the room, catching his breath as he bowed to the Fire Lord. Admiral Zhao and Princess Zula were standing next to him, and all three eyed the messenger when he came in.

"My Lords and Lady, Prince Zuko is alive. He was spotted just east of the border in a small village, and he left with the Avatar."

Zhao cursed, and the Fire Lord waved his hand, dismissing the messenger. He turned to Zula.

"As much as I want you to have the throne, my daughter, you know what you must do."

Zula nodded. "Zuko will die, and I will see the Fire nation restored in all its glory." The Fire Lord nodded his approval.

"Admiral Zhao, Zula, you are dismissed. I wish to be alone."

The Admiral bowed and the Princess nodded, and they exited together. Once out in the hallway, Zula called to Zhao. He turned and returned to her.

"Zhao, if you help me kill Zuko, I will make you my king." First greed, and then lust formed in the Admiral's eyes, but Zula did not regret her decision. She knew how power-hungry Zhao was, and she also knew that she'd need his help. The Admiral held out his hand. "That's a deal, Princess."

She grasped his hand firmly. "A deal in which you better hold up your end." _I'm coming for you big brother, and you better watch out._

* * *

The next morning, Katara woke fully refreshed for the first time in a long time. Aang and Sokka were still sleeping, but Zuko's bed was carefully made, and its occupant nowhere to be seen. Suki came in with breakfast for herself and Katara.

"Suki, where's Zuko?"

"Making good on his offer."

"What offer?"

Suki sighed. "He's on the other side of town helping rebuild the elder's home."

Katara's eyes went wide. She had heard Zuko's words but hadn't expected him to uphold them. After breakfast, she followed Suki to where she had said Zuko was working. Her quick eyes spotted Zuko by one of the walls with a worker. The worker was holding coils of metal around the beams to secure them, and Zuko was using a thread of concentrated fire to fuse the coils together. Both were shirtless and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

An older man came over to Suki and Katara. "Thanks to that fire-boy we've gotten so much more done. We used to have to use flaming logs to melt the steel and it took forever, but him? It takes him barely 10 seconds."

In truth, Zuko and his helper had already moved to the next coil. Suki smiled. "I knew it would be a good idea to have a fire-bender on our side."

Katara snorted. She didn't think anything Zuko did could ever be good. He was probably sabotaging the house as they spoke. Suki and the man looked at her, but she ignored them, and finally stomped off, choosing to go practice her bending rather than chance a confrontation with Zuko.

Suki frowned but instead of following Katara, she went up to where Zuko was working. Zuko turned and looked at her when he was done fusing that particular coil. "Yes?" She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi Zuko, I'm Suki. I'm the leader of the Kyoshi warriors." Zuko took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Congrats." Suki laughed at his tone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come and train with us once you're done here. It would help the girls and me to fight against a real fire-bender." Zuko smiled.

"I definitely could use the exercise. That week in a coma has really gotten me out of shape." Suki looked him up and down.

"Well, if that's out of shape I'd love to see you when you're in shape." Zuko laughed and the leader came over to them.

"You go on, Zuko, we're done with the coiling for now and I'm sure you'd rather be training." Suki laughed and grabbed Zuko's hand before he could protest. He just managed to grab his shirt before she dragged him off at a run, leading him to the training hut.

Even 'out of shape' as Zuko said he was,none of the girls were a match for him, so they all ganged up on him. After two hours of non-stop 'training,' Zuko allowed them to defeat him, mainly so he could take a break. As soon as he was down, they let him go, and he collapsed at the side of the hut and didn't move until Sokka and Aang came in.

"Hey Suki, what'd you do to the poor boy?" Suki got up from where all the girls were just sitting around to answer Sokka's question. Zuko was sound asleep.

"Nothing. That's just what happens to fire-benders after they work on houses for three hours and then train with a group of female warriors for two."

"Oh."

Sokka, Aang, and Suki trained for a while after this miniature conversation. None of them noticed when Zuko got up and left.

* * *

Zuko tied his shirt around his waist so as not to lose it, and headed out of town to the shore. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

Katara was down by the ocean, going through each water-bending move she knew. She was vaguely surprised to see Zuko coming down to the shore. He didn't see her, and she ducked behind some rocks to keep it that way.

He took his shirt off his waist and laid it on the sand and then took off his boots and placed them beside his shirt. Then, he waded out into the ocean, and when it was waist-deep, he dove beneath its surface. Katara was shocked. For some reason, she had believed that Zuko couldn't swim. She nearly fainted when she saw him on the back of a Koi, but then she began to laugh.

It was the moment that she started laughing that a thought of the Unagi crossed her mind. She'd laid back in laughter, now she sat straight up, watching Zuko dive from the Koi's back. Just above a dark shape in the water.

She watched in horror as the Unagi burst from the water beneath Zuko. He may be a bastard, but he didn't deserve to die.

* * *

Zuko was far from helpless. He'd felt the water shift and was prepared when the Unagi surged up from the depths. He'd caught onto the Unagi's head, and when it reached its full height out of the water, he'd managed to stand up. But the Unagi felt him and shook its head, and Zuko fell over to the side, only stopping by grabbing the ridge above the Unagi's eye socket. He now found himself staring into its huge yellow eye. It glared at him and attempted repeatedly to shake him off and into its mouth. Zuko managed to geta dagger fromthe ankle holster he never took off.

A more determined shake of the Unagi's head threw Zuko onto the place on top of its head. The constant thrashing was taking a toll on Zuko, and he was still tired from the morning's work, but he knew what to do. Crawling over to one side of the Unagi's head, he took the dagger and stabbed…directly into its eye.

He drove the dagger deeper until it was buried up to his shoulder. Then, Zuko bended, forcing fire into the depths of the Unagi's brain.

Katara heard the Unagi screech, and it tossed its head as it twisted in its last moments. She saw Zuko's now unconscious body fly across the sky and slam into a rock a few feet away from her. Running to him, she was astonished by what she saw. His right arm was covered in blood andwho knows what elsefrom shoulder to hand, in which was clutched a dagger. Judging from the partially caved in appearance of the lower left side of his chest, he had a few broken ribs. Blood flowed from a cut on his forehead and from several across his shoulders and chest.

Several villagers had heard the Unagi's cry and had come running. Katara shouted to them and one of them scooped Zuko into his arms. The ground shook when the Unagi crashed to earth. It sighed deeply and then was still.

* * *

**If you read, please review! I'd love to know whatever thought crossed your mind while reading my story. Thanks bunches. BTW...monkeys! **


	13. The Girl

**AN(s): To those who liked the Unagi, I'm sorry for killing it. I liked it too, but I'm trying to keep everyone in character. And let's face it. Zuko would NOT just run away from it, he would fight it. **

**In the words of mon cher amie, Khazia, Katara is not enthusiastic about trusting someone as passionate as Zuko, especially after Jet. Let's face it. She hasn't made some of the best choices in the world. But all you Zutara romance fans, don't worry. I'll come through for you.**

**And Zuko will regret the day he was forced into my fanfic. **

**Zuko: Dammit, why does this keep happening to me? I'm not this accident prone! **

**Me: My fault! I'm the writer, you have to do what I say!**

**Zuko: It's your fault I'm in so much pain? I'll kill you with my bare hands!**

**Me: (pokes Zuko in the ribs)**

**Zuko: (writhes in pain)**

**Me: nuff said **

* * *

Chapter 13: The Girl

The townspeople of Kyoshi Island were celebrating the death of the Unagi. Apparently, it had been attacking their town once every week for several months. It was this that kept the town in shambles, not the remains of Zuko's raid.

* * *

Speaking of Zuko, the Fire Prince was in a drugged sleep at the moment. Most of his chest was covered in bandages and his right arm was in a sling. In the eyes of the villagers, all wrong he'd ever done had been forgiven. 

In Katara's eyes, he had just gotten lucky. The elders had insisted that she retell the story of what happened that day a hundred thousand times for different people of significance, and she blamed every forced reminiscing on Zuko. The only place where she could get some rest was by Zuko's side.

As she watched him sleep, she thought of all that he had done in the past few weeks, and thought that maybe…just maybe…she could begin to trust him….shoot, maybe even like him.

His eyes fluttered open, and he immediately turned away from her with a groan. "You have to ruin a perfectly good morning don't you?"

Katara was startled. "I haven't done anything."

"I woke up to your face. That ruins my morning."

Then again, maybe _not_.

Katara managed to restrain herself from hitting him and stomped out of the room. Once outside, she informed to waiting crowds that he was awake, and then continued her march to their hut.

Zuko tried to sit up as Suki, Aang, and Sokka came in, but Suki placed two fingers on his collar bone and forced him back down.

"Sorry, Zuko, but Aantyi said you shouldn't move too much for now." Zuko groaned.

"First that coma, now this. Am I ever going to get back into shape? I'm in no condition to fight anyone, not even Sokka!" Sokka's insulted 'hey' was ignored. "What happens if the Fire Nation attacks? What good am I going to be?"

Suki sat down beside the despairing prince. "None if you keep ranting like this. You need rest, despite what you think." Zuko refused to return to sleep whatever Suki said. Instead, he took stock of his condition.

"Is my arm broken?"

"No, just sprained. It should be fine in a couple of days; we just didn't want you hurting it again."

Zuko sighed and laid back. Aang smiled.

"What were you doing out there Zuko?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "Aang, I was keeping a promise to my sister."

"A promise to do what?"

"Ride the elephant Koi."

Aang laughed lightly. He motioned to Sokka and they left.

Suki poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and held it out to Zuko. "Want some water?"

He nodded eagerly and took the glass. The water had a strangely bitter aftertaste, but he was so thirsty. After draining the glass, he handed it back to Suki. She smiled, and all of a sudden his head felt like it gained ten pounds. He closed his eyes…

Suki grinned mischievously. "I told you to rest Zuko."

* * *

Outside, Aang and Sokka made their way to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Once in front of it, Aang turned to Sokka. "Keep an eye on me okay?" 

Sokka looked confused, but nodded. Aang sat down cross-legged on the dirt, closed his eyes, and stepped into the Spirit World.

* * *

Avatar Kyoshi was waiting for him. "Ah, Aang, I'm glad to see you." 

Aang smiled. "Nice to see you too, Kyoshi."

"I thought that after you talked with Roku that you'd come and talk with me sometime."

"Yeah. I figured it would be a good idea, since I'm going to start learning earth-bending soon." Kyoshi's eyes took on an omniscient look.

"Earth is strong element, requiring strength of will and mind to bend. But it will not be your greatest challenge. Your list of allies grows thick, dear Aang. You have many friends, the strongest of which are those who feud."

Aang had to think about this for a moment, but then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Katara and Zuko?"

"Yes. Both of them feel a strong attachment to you, and they have more in common than they'd like to admit."

"Like what?"

"They both gave up their homes to stand by your side, and both were drawn into the fight by the loss of someone dear."

"Wow. You're right, but how can I get them to be friends? I don't even know what got them started against each other!"

"Give them time. But now, there is one more ally that you should meet."

"Who?"

"Return to Zuko, but stay with the Spirit World."

Aang nodded and turned his back to Avatar Kyoshi. He ran past Sokka and himself, back to the hut where they had left Zuko and Suki.

* * *

Zuko was sleeping again, and Suki had left. But there was someone there. A little girl, who looked to be maybe nine or ten was sitting on the foot of Zuko's bed. She patted his hand, but he didn't react. That could've been that he was drugged, or it could've been that she was little more than a spirit. Aang smiled at her. 

"Hey." She snapped around, startled, and Aang was amazed at how much she looked like Zuko.

"You're the Avatar!" Aang smiled.

"Yep. That's me."

"I thought that I'd see you sometime." She turned back around to Zuko. "I shouldn't have made him promise to ride the Koi."

She wiped tears from her cheeks with the back of her free hand. "If I hadn't made him promise, he wouldn't have been out there and…"

"And the Unagi would still be terrorizing Kyoshi." For a moment she seemed speechless, but then she smiled. "I guess you're right. But still, it's my fault he's hurt now."

"No it's not." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not! You know, you're just like him. So stubborn." She merely turned around, faced him, and smiled, and then it all clicked. Aang smiled back.

"You're Ediera." She nodded.

"Tell Zuko I want my necklace back."

"Huh?" She pointed to the necklace Zuko had taken to wearing.

"That's mine. I want it."

"Ediera, getting that back is going to be close to impossible."

She sighed. "I know."

They were silent for several minutes and Zuko rolled over in his sleep. Then Aang remembered what Avatar Kyoshi had said.

"Ediera?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you fight with me against the Fire Nation?"

"As long as Zuko is by your side, so am I."

"Thanks."

* * *

Suddenly, Aang felt a jerk and the next thing he knew he was back in his body. Sokka was pointing out towards the harbor. 

"Fire Nation!"

* * *

**I've decided not to update on this story until I reach 20 reviews for 'Best As A Team.' 20 good reviews...like Khazia's...Which will probably take an eternity. I'm so mean. **


	14. The Interrogation

**AN: See guys? I told you I'd update as soon as I got 20 reviews on 'Best As A Team,' which is finally heating up. I'm true to my word. **

**Ya'll thank blondevil, who gave me the 20th review. **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Interrogation

There was little that the islanders could do as the Fire Nation ship crept up on them. The warriors filed out into the streets with the village elders. They waited with bated breath as an entire regiment filled their harbor. A man with the marks of an Admiral walked over to them. The village elder walked over to him, his full height barely reaching the Admiral's shoulder.

"We are a peaceful village, what do you want here? Supplies? Take them. Leave us in peace."

"No, we don't want supplies. We want that traitorous prince." The Admiral caught the elder by the throat, lifting him a good foot off the ground.

"Look now, old man, I know he's here, and what good will it do you to hide him?" The elder could barely breathe but he got his words out.

"Zuko is an honorable man, no matter what your people say, and he has done much for us. May I be damned if I help you."

The Admiral's eyes flashed with fury and the man would've been dead in an instant if not for that soft voice.

"Now, Admiral, is that any way to act? You and my father have such strange ways of interrogation."

A beautiful teenage girl walked down the ramp of the ship and joined the Admiral as he lowered the man to his feet. The elder straightened up and regarded this new adversary curiously. She looked formidable in the blood red armor of the Fire Nation, and her eyes were cunning, but she smiled and her voice was sweet. She circled around the elder like a wolf.

"Now, I'm sure you don't want to betray Zuko, but my brother wouldn't think twice about betraying you if the two of you traded places. I mean, he is a fire-bender. Think about it."

The elder straightened up.

"Your brother helped us to rebuild our homes and killed the monster terrorizing us. We will never betray him."

She stopped in front of him. "Perhaps you should rethink things."

"Never."

She brought her hand up and hit him with enough force to knock him into the building to her right.

"Now, will one of you tell me where my brother is?"

One of the warriors stepped forward, her fans drawn.

"Zuko isn't here. He left with the Avatar about an hour ago when we first saw the smoke from your ship. Every second that passes he gets further away."

The girl fire-bender hissed in anger, smoke spilling from her mouth as she strode forward and grabbed the warrior's arm, twisting it behind her back and forcing her to her knees. The warrior screamed.

"My arm! Oh my arm! Please don't!"

"From this position I could very easily break your arm, so you're going to answer a few questions."

"I won't tell you anything!" Zula, for this was in fact the Princess of the Fire Nation, twisted the girl's arm harder, causing her to scream and the warrior began to cry.

"My questions are really simple. Let's try the first one. What's your name?"

"S…Su…Su…Suki!"

"See? That wasn't that hard." Zula let up on her grip half a centimeter.

"Now. How old are you?"

"Sixteen!"

"Pretty easy, huh? One more question. Where's my brother and the Avatar headed?"

"I won't.." Zula jerked the girl's arm up hard, and she screamed, tears now freely flowing down her face. One of the girls gasped and another whispered.

"Be strong Suki." Zula sent a fireball at the girl, who yelped back.

"I'm s-s-so-sorry A-a-ang. The A-a-ava-a-tar said s-s-something a-about the N-northern water t-temple. T-to talk w-with one of h-his p-past lives."

Zula released the girl, who fell whimpering to the earth. She turned around and smiled at the Admiral.

"See, Zhao? Not that hard." Zhao smirked and nodded in approval. He motioned and they headed back to the ship. Zula turned back as the ramp began to raise up.

"In return for your information, I'll save your precious island…for last."

One of the elders let out a pitiful wail, and fell down beside the hurting warrior.

The ship pulled away, and as it exited the harbor, the warrior named Suki turned and watched it leave, smirking. A small boy with blue arrows on his head slipped out of one of the nearby huts, and smiled at her.

"Good bluff, Suki."

"It was Zuko's idea."

* * *

**ummm...when's Septemeber 23rd again?...nm...I'm starting school on Thursday, so bear with me now.**


	15. The Solution

**AN: If I owned Avatar, do you think I'd be sitting here typing this up? As it is, I have to resort to blackmailing Mike Dimartino, after taking time from my regular Bloom stalking. Urgh. **

**If anybody knows Katara's father's name, please let me know. I need to know. **

* * *

Chapter 15: The Solution

"SOKKA! For the last time, use the boomerang to deflect the fire. It won't hurt the boomerang! Now let's try this again."

Zuko and Sokka began the set again, and this time, when Zuko sent a fireball at Sokka, he drew his boomerang and sliced through it.

"Finally. Now we can eat."

Sokka jumped up and punched the air before plopping down by the remains of the fire and taking the bowl of soup that Katara handed him. Zuko had worked out a rewards system to help give Sokka incentive to learn the new sets. It was mainly, they practice before meals, and Sokka doesn't eat until he does something right. So far, it was working. Katara handed Zuko his breakfast, for once, not purposely tipping it over into his lap. He'd done so much for them.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since they left Kyoshi. After Suki's bluff, Zuko had wanted to leave as soon as possible. The elders had given them a good stock of supplies and Zuko new pair of boots, considering his pair was still underneath the Unagi somewhere. 

Zuko's injuries had healed well and quickly, and they had continued Sokka's training. Katara was actually really impressed with Zuko's lessons. He not only taught Sokka how to use his weapons to full advantage, he put Sokka through exercises to build strength and stamina. Often, Aang and Katara would do the exercises as well. Sokka had made the mistake of complaining once. Zuko had turned to him and simply said.

"Try doing this with 20 pounds of armor on, and then you can tell me it's hard."

Now, when Sokka and Zuko trained, they didn't have to take intermittent breaks to allow Sokka to breathe.

* * *

AsSokka and Zuko ate their breakfast, Katara and Aang packed up. "Well, due to someone's smart comment about supplies not being a problem, we're out." 

Zuko looked up. "Why is it my fault? Sokka ate it all."

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't practically given him permission."

Zuko returned to his breakfast. "Well, it still isn't a problem. We just need to stop by Ankiel."

Sokka looked up. "What's Ankiel?"

"It's an Earth Kingdom town." Aang replied. "They have a really good fish market." Zuko nodded.

"That, and something else that will probably be more useful, unless you really like fish."

Katara scowled. "And precisely what is it?"

Zuko smiled. "You'll see. Sokka, there is nothing left in that bowl."

Sokka glanced up, and then looked down at his bowl, which was in fact empty.

"Man, who ate my soup?" Zuko handed him the rest of his.

"Here, now shut up."

* * *

Soon they were airborne, and after consulting Zuko on the faster route, Aang pointed Appa to Ankiel. Katara decided to take a nap, considering it would take up most of the ride, which Zuko said would be a couple of hours.

* * *

"Though I can't see reason behind Suki's choice, I'm sure happy for you." 

Katara opened her eyes partially, wondering how long she'd been asleep.

"Well, Zuko, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Katara managed to suppress a grin. Here were two teenage boys talking aboutteenage boy things. And Zuko said he wasn't normal.

"A few."

"Any of them stand out?"

A pause.

"One."

"What was her name?"

"Kinita."

Another pause.

"Did…stuff…happen?"

She heard Zuko laugh.

"Almost."

"Tell me about it."

Zuko glanced at Aang, and then turned back to Sokka with a lowered voice. She could see his lips move, but couldn't hear what he said. After a minute or so, Sokka laughed.

"Who dumped who?"

"I dumped her. She wanted me to choose between her and Ediera. I chose Ediera."

"I hate it when they give you ultimatums."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey guys, wake up Katara! I see the city!"

"Well, Aang, I'm sure you just woke her by shouting. At least Sokka and I were kind enough to whisper."

Katara sat up. "And I still heard everything you said."

Zuko's mouth fell open and Sokka looked mortified. She grinned.

"Well, maybe not all."

Zuko shut his mouth and scowled, but Sokka just went to their empty bag.

"I'm hungry."

"There's nothing left Sokka. You ate it all."

"Don't worry Sokka, we'll stop at an inn in Ankiel."

"We don't have the money for an inn."

"That's what you think, Katara."

* * *

Aang landed Appa just outside of the city, and everyone piled off. Zuko grinned, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"One question left. Would you rather ride into town or walk?" Sokka was the first to react.

"Ride! After all that training, definitely ride."

"Doesn't matter to me. I can use my glider."

"I'll ride."

Zuko's grin grew wider. "Thank God."

He led the way out of the woods, and when they merged onto a wide path, there was a carriage sitting by the way, four black creatures hooked to it and the driver looking half asleep. As they appeared, the man jerked out of his doze and smiled leerily.

"Perhaps the lady and gentlemen would prefer a ride into the great city of Ankiel?" Zuko nodded to the man who now looked absolutely ecstatic. "Oh, you take pity on a poor man."

He jumped down from his post, holding the gate to the carriage open for the boys and even offered his hand to Katara. Zuko produced ten gold pieces from somewhere and handed them to the man, who stared at them in awe.

"But sir, my fare is five _silver_ pieces."

"No its not."

The man didn't argue a second time, merely took his place and clucked to his beasts of burden. Sokka stared at the creatures.

"What are those?" Zuko looked at him quizzically before following his gaze.

"Those are horses Sokka."

"Ugly aren't they?"

"I think they're regal and majestic."

"For once, I agree with you Katara. You should try riding one."

Aang was entranced by the horses. "Do you think we could get a couple?" Zuko glanced at him.

"Most horses don't like flying."

"Well, we could send Appa on to Omashu and take the long road. It'd be fun and Appa could use the rest."

Katara smiled at the suggestion.

"A change of scenery would be nice." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"First supplies, then an inn, now horses. I'm spoiling you people." Aang and Sokka laughed but Katara glared at him.

* * *

They reached the city easily, and Zuko gave the man another 2 gold pieces, who thanked him profusely before returning to his post. They followed Zuko through the crowds, and were surprised when it seemed like Zuko knew exactly where he was going. 

He slipped into a rather large crowded building. There were scribes positioned in a half moon with their backs to the vaults in the far wall. Many were waiting in line for the scribes, who were hastily writing as fast as they could. Zuko bypassed the line and headed to one of the free tables, where he took the quill and paper handed to him, jotted a few things down, and handed it back to the woman sitting there. She handed it to a boy behind her, and he ran out.

After a few moments, the boy came back, carrying three small bags and one medium one. Each was small enough though to fit into a pocket easily. Zuko nodded to the boy and the woman and stepped out of the way, moving the other three with him.

"All right, here." He gave each of them one of the smaller bags. "This is your own personal spending money. Keep the purses inside your cloaks." Katara opened hers partially and had to stifle a gasp. Sokka wasn't as adept at hiding his surprise.

"This is spending money?" Zuko grinned and nodded. He motioned to the medium bag, which was now hidden in his shirt. "That's for our supplies and the horses." Katara's practicality got the best of her.

"But there's so much. You can't possibly just let us have this for frivolity."

"Katara, I have a nearly limitless fortune that I have built on for my entire life, saving allowances and birthday gifts, which collected interest. I'm not stupid. In a household and position where I could get anything I wanted without lifting a finger, I saved everything. Trust me; this is not even a dent in my stocks."

Aang and Sokka had put away their purses, but both had a look on their faces like the money was burning their skin and they had to spend it. Katara sighed. "Zuko, since you have the supply money and I'm the most practical one in the group, you and I will go get the supplies. Sokka and Aang can go…have fun."

Zuko nodded his agreement and turned to Aang. "Keep an eye out for Fire Nation soldiers. They're rare in this city, but it's not impossible to cross one." Aang nodded, and Zuko sent a silent message to Sokka to keep an eye out for them. Then she and Zuko headed off.

* * *

With Zuko's knowledge of the city and Katara's well-trained eye, they managed to stock up well on supplies and find three horses in excellent condition. The horses were excellent mainly because Zuko wouldn't accept anything less. Katara was harboring a secret fear of the beasts, especially Zuko's choice, which was midnight black stallion. The thing was huge and had snorted angrily when she went near. So, she hadn't chosen a horse, and luckily, Zuko hadn't questioned her. She swore the fire-bender could sense her fear. 

They made their way back to the market with at least half of the supply money left, and Katara hadn't spent any of her fun money, but she froze when they passed in front of a clothing shop. She was mesmerized by bolts of cloth in the window, but as she turned away, thinking it too much, Zuko commented.

"It wouldn't hurt to get another dress Katara. Yours is pretty torn."

She needed no second urging and flitted into the shop. At first she just breezed through, the shop owner eyeing her. For a moment, the old woman believed the two to be just a couple of peasants, looking at her dresses and dreaming, but then the boy caught her gaze. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a gold piece. He twirled it through his fingers and then replaced it.

"My lady, can I help you?" Katara described what she needed to the experienced woman, who immediately began suggesting fabrics and colors. They roamed through the store, Zuko sometimes behind them and sometimes not, until something caught Katara's eye and she stopped, stunned. Though her arms were full of blue cloth, and blue was her color, she was mesmerized by the blood red kimono. It shimmered in the light breeze let in by the half open window, gold and white flowers delicately embroidered over every inch, gold lining on the sleeves and collar.

"Fit for royalty." She turned and found Zuko by her side, regarding the kimono emotionlessly. Her gaze broken from the kimono, she realized how foolish she was being.

"I'd have no purpose for it. Where would I wear something like that?"

Zuko said nothing, merely continued looking at the kimono with the same eye as he had with the horses. He was inspecting it. The owner smiled at her.

"Well, just try it on. Dream a little."

Katara couldn't help herself when the woman took the kimono off its rack and slipped it into her arms. She showed Katara into a back room where she could change. Slipping into the silken folds, Katara had to convince herself of all the reasons not to get it. She stepped back into the main room.

Zuko and the owner were talking about something when she cleared her throat to let them know she was there. The owner spun around to face her and Zuko's jaw dropped. Katara hung her head.

"That bad, huh?"

"Bad? Child, you look stunning!"

Zuko still hadn't said anything, and Katara found that she wanted to know more than anything what Zuko thought of the kimono. But she couldn't bring herself to ask him. Looking at the floor, she waited a moment, but he still said nothing.

"Well, I don't have any reason for it. I'm sorry, but thank you for letting me try it on."

"Of course child."

Katara went back and changed back into her regular clothes. When she came out, Zuko was by the owner, who was checking over her purchases. The owner then measured Katara, and made a few notes. "Your boyfriend has informed me of your rush, and I'll have your outfits ready by this evening, milady."

She opened her mouth to say Zuko wasn't her boyfriend but stopped at a look from him. The lady handed Zuko a slip of paper, who pocketed it, and they walked out of the store….and right into a group of Fire Nation soldiers.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Fire Nation!**


	16. The Thought

**AN: For the last time, I don't own Avatar. Sucks. Royally. **

**Everybody keep Khazia in their thoughts. Her dog is having puppies! Yayness! **

* * *

Chapter 16: The Thought

For a tortured moment, Katara, Zuko, and the Fire Nation soldiers just looked at each other, surprise in all eyes. Katara noted that all the Fire Nation soldiers were wearing white bands on their upper right arms. One of them took a step forward.

"P..Pr…Z…Prince Zuko?"

Hearing his name spoken aloud jerked Zuko from his trance. He grabbed Katara's hand and ran.

"Prince Zuko! Wait!" The soldier called, desperation in his voice, but Zuko had disappeared into the crowd.

Katara was glad Zuko had reacted, for she felt like the element she was one with, her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. She risked a glance back, only to discover that the soldiers were not following them.

"Zuko! Stop!"

He stopped and spun around. "What Katara?"

"They're not following us." He looked at her strangely then looked up and around behind her. His forehead tensed and furrowed as he tried to figure out why they weren't. She watched as he sighed and shook his head. How had she ever thought he was ugly? _Wait. Where did that come from?_ He was gripping her hand pretty hard, and she was astonished to find that she didn't care. But he released her anyway.

"Come on, let's get the horses before we run into any more soldiers." She nodded and followed him to the stables.

* * *

Zuko was trying to figure out why the soldiers hadn't followed them. After he'd helped the Avatar escape, he should have a pretty big price on his head. Not to mention the fact that he was traveling with the Avatar, and could be used to recapture him. It made no sense. He was blatantly aware that he hadn't meditated in a long time, and all his thoughts were jumbled together. He quickly tacked up the horses, and waited semi-patiently for Sokka and Aang to get there. 

As they waited for Sokka and Aang, Katara found herself studying Zuko intently. She kept trying to catch his eye, but he frequently moved his head. Her mother had told her that no matter how much of a mask someone wore, the eyes were always true. If she looked into Zuko's eyes, what would she see? Pain? Anger? Both? Why did she even want to know? She'd finally managed to push Zuko from her mind when Sokka and Aang walked in.

"Hey Zuko, look what I found!" Sokka held up a book and gave it to Zuko. "Thought you might like it." Zuko grinned.

"Thanks Sokka."

"Oh, and these go with it." Sokka handed him a small leather pouch, which had several drawing pencils. Zuko looked delighted, but Katara was just confused.

"What would Zuko do with those?" Zuko looked at her.

"We didn't just discuss girls today, and one of the discussed subjects was hobbies. One of mine is drawing."

Aang was admiring the horses. Zuko's stallion tossed his head spiritedly and snorted forcefully in Aang's face. The other two were a pure white mare and a blue roan gelding. They were both gentle, with much less spirit than the stallion. Zuko had chosen them for this particular reason.

"Whose is who's?"

"The white one is yours, Aang, and the gelding is Sokka's."

"What about Katara?"

Zuko frowned, seemingly considering.

"Katara will ride with me."

Katara's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, even though Sokka and Aang accepted this.

"I will?"

"Think logically, Katara, neither Aang nor Sokka has any experience with riding horses, but I have lots. It makes perfect sense for you to ride with me."

Katara refused to acknowledge the logic in his statement, and instead just huffed her agreement. A few minutes of tying on saddlebags and packing new purchases, and they were off. The mare and gelding took to their rider's inexperience easily, and followed the stallion. The black beast had seemed fierce to Katara, but he didn't act up under Zuko's firm hand. Even so, she kept a tight grip on his waist.

And once again, she found herself thinking about Zuko. It was close to impossible, her hands pressed firmly against his unyielding stomach. The problem was, she knew what she was feeling. It was the same thing she'd felt with Jet. But she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. As this thought registered in her mind, she pulled away from Zuko.

"Feeling more secure?" Zuko said, commenting on the fact that she'd released his waist. She started to nod, but just then the stallion took a misstep and she found herself clutching his waist once more. His stomach rolled lightly beneath her hands as he chuckled. She buried her face in the back of his shoulder and thought about her cool and serene element.

* * *

Soon, it was nightfall. They hadn't traveled far, and Zuko found them a suitable camp site. After showing Sokka and Aang how to take care of their mounts, he remounted his horse and then disappeared. 

Katara became worried when Zuko didn't return for supper. She refused to let Sokka eat Zuko's share, but Zuko hadn't returned even as Sokka and Aang bedded down for the night.

As Sokka's light snores filled the campsite, Katara placed another log on the fire. She bit her lip, thinking about what could be keeping Zuko, when she heard hoof beats behind her.

Standing and spinning around, she beheld Zuko coming up to the camp. It could be the firelight, but was there a look of pain of his face? It was confirmed when he slid from the saddle to land hard on the ground. The great black horse nickered concernedly and didn't lace his ears back when Katara ran to Zuko's side. To her utmost surprise, he was grinning.

"Not the way I planned to dismount."

"Damn, Zuko, where have you been?"

"Awww…worried for me?"

"Yes! Answer the question!"

"Getting your clothes." Katara paused, she'd forgotten all about her dresses.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then why did you fall off?"

"Tired, I guess. Must have dozed off. Know something Katara?"

"What?"

"The ground is hard."

Despite her anger towards the boy, she found herself grinning as she pulled him to his feet. He staggered a bit before finding his balance and going to the saddle bags. Pulling out a few parcels wrapped in brown paper, he handed them to her.

"Happy New Year." She frowned, even though she was happy to have her things.

"That made no sense."

"Neither does this. The man in the moon walked over Uranus to get to Pluto, but when he got there he was sad to discover that Jupiter ate all the green cheese."

"What?"

"Ediera used to say that when the new moon was out."

"Oh. Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"You should probably go to bed."

"I think you're right, but I have to take care of the horse."

"I'll get it, you go to bed."

"Ok."

Zuko grabbed his blanket, chose a spot, and without bothering to undress at all, he lay down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was asleep in less than a minute.

Katara eyed the big horse, but apparently it was tired too, for it allowed her to un-tack it and tie it with the others. It then shook its black mane and cropped at the grain she gave it. Slipping into her bag, she fell asleep with one hand on her stomach, the other on Zuko's arm.

* * *

Princess Zula stared out at the darkening horizon with a darkening mood. The stupid Kyoshi warrior's bluff had cost her dear time because she'd been stupid enough to believe. Zhao would never let her live it down. Now they had nothing to go on, except the fact that they now knew the Avatar was searching for an earth-bending teacher. The Sages at the Northern Water Temple had been kind enough to give them that information. The sun's last rays set, and Zula grinned. She wouldn't lose hope, and she wouldn't be merciful when her dear brother was finally in her grasp.

* * *

The room was dark and filled with muffled voices. A throat was cleared, and the well trained soldiers quieted.

"My peers, I want to state simply that you know why you are here if you are here. I thank you for joining us. If you haven't made your final decision yet, I'd like to make a few things clear. What we are doing is...for lack of a better word...treason. If the truth behind our society is discovered, we would all be killed. If you leave this meeting and decide not to join us, you are bound by honor to remain silent. If you reveal any of thisto anyone outside the society, we will know, and we will hunt you down. Do you understand?"

There were murmurs of assent.

"Then let us begin."

**

* * *

**

**I'm exhausted and I'm starting school back tomorrow. tear I might not be able to update for a while. Be thankful, I had planned to make this a little longer and end it with another cliffie. **


	17. The Dream

**AN: I'm actually writing this during homeroom. And the bell just rang. Have fun. **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Dream

_She was sitting by the stream, her hands waving lightly as she guided the stream of water through the air. The movements were graceful, and she was calm due to the serenity of the atmosphere. She felt strong hands slip onto her shoulders, and warm breath on the back of her neck. But instead of feeling scared, she turned her head partially and smiled. Warm lips pressed to hers, and elation spread through her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close. His hands were strong around her waist, and she'd never felt like this. The Fire Nation could be anywhere, but she felt safe in his arms. She sighed gently as he pulled away from her, and as if he knew exactly what she wanted, he wasn't gone long. She pulled him down on top of her, felt his gentle hands all over her body and moaned softly. "Oh Zuko."_

* * *

Katara snapped awake as soon as the identity of her dream lover was revealed. She was astonished and horrified at the same time, wanting to return to sleep, but at the same time dreading the dream's return. Her gaze drifted to Zuko, whose sleeping form hadn't moved since he'd lain down after returning. She got up slowly and moved to his side. His breath was steady, and he shifted slightly away from her when she touched his shoulder.

Returning to her own blankets, she thought about her dream. How could she feel that way for _Zuko_? She placed her head in her hands and sighed. If anyone knew about this, she swore she'd scream. _It's just a crush. I haven't been around anyone except Sokka and Aang for so long; I'm just reacting to Zuko. Just like I did Jet. I won't make that mistake again._ Her gaze turned to Zuko.

_He changed to our side so quickly. He could return to his father's side just as fast. I can't trust him, even if Sokka and Aang do. I have to be there if he changes sides once more. I can't get too close._

After she came to this decision, she pushed Zuko to the back of her mind, and managed to get back to sleep.

* * *

Zula was in her room on the ship. She was meditating, the flames of the candles moving with her breath. A knock came at the door, two short taps and one hard knock. She sighed, and opened her eyes. "Come in."

A girl with golden brown hair came in, closing the door softly. "Hey Zula."

"Hey Kinita."

The girl shifted, but it wasn't a nervous shift. Kinita was a strong woman, and she had only one weakness.

"I don't care how much you need the throne, Zula, I won't let you hurt Zuko."

"You're insane, Kinita."

"I love him."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"What must I do to save him?" Zula shifted slightly.

"Find someone to take his place, a body I can give to the Fire Lord."

"Alright."

* * *

Katara was used to being the first one up in the mornings. This morning, she woke to find Zuko sitting cross-legged on his blankets. His back was perfectly straight, his eyes closed, and for the most part, he was relaxed. A small fire was sitting in front of him. For a moment, it looked like nothing more than coals, and then it flared into life. She watched as it continued this routine, but finally, she shook her head and turned to fixing breakfast.

Sokka got up later, and after Katara's warning not to disturb Zuko, he headed off to do his exercises. She'd just finished fixing breakfast when she heard Zuko's now familiar voice behind her.

"Where's Sokka?"

"Exercising. What were you doing?"

"Meditating. I haven't done it in a while, and I figured I should."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

Zuko stood up and stretched, and Katara shook Aang lightly. It would be a few more minutes before Aang was completely awake.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"I can't say yet if I have the answer."

"Why'd you tell the seamstress that I was your girlfriend?"

"I didn't, she assumed you were, but if either you or I contradicted her, she would then assume you were a concubine, and probably make some comment better left unsaid."

"Oh."

"Have you tried on any of your new dresses yet?"

"No, but if you'll mind the stew, mainly don't let Sokka have it all, I'll go bathe and do so."

Zuko nodded his agreement, and took her place by the fire. She grabbed her things and as she turned out of camp, she heard Zuko call.

"Shout if you need me."

_Was that concern in his voice? Real concern? Or is he just looking out for me? Aang could've easily commanded him to do so. _Katara reached the simple stream and forced Zuko from her thoughts. She undressed and slipped into the cool water. It rinsed away the grime from her body as it washed away her worries. She bended the water around her, and she felt at peace. Her thoughts turned to her dream. Zuko could walk up behind her now and make her relive it. But she didn't want him to. _Or do I?_ A new found worry in her heart, she quickly finished her bath and slipped into one of her new dresses.

It was amazing, accenting all her budding curves. She streamed the water to see how the outfit would react to her bending. It moved with her, as if the seamstress had made it for the purpose of bending. She smiled and spun around. Grabbing up her things, she needed to get back to the boys.

Zuko thought of Katara even as he dished out breakfast to the younger boys. He knew she needed her privacy, but when she was alone, she was very exposed. _Why am I concerned? She's just a stupid water peasant._ Even as he tried to justify his anxiety, his thoughts returned to those hurtful words, spoken what seemed like centuries ago.

'_How can you stand by the very man who killed your sister?'_

He gritted his teeth angrily. She didn't understand. Standing by his nation had nothing to do with supporting his father's actions. He could never betray the fire in his veins, though he could betray the blood. _Ediera would understand._ Grief welled up in his battered heart, and he forced it back down. There was no reason to dwell on the past.

Katara came sweeping into the camp, and as he heard her approach, he filled her a bowl of the stew. Looking up to hand it to her, he nearly dropped it into his own lap. She was wearing one of her new dresses, and it fit her perfectly. He quickly looked down away from her before he said something.

"Wow, Katara! You look great!"

Katara smiled at Aang, thanking him silently for the comment. Sokka nodded his agreement, but Zuko said nothing. When she turned his way, he wasn't even looking at her. This time, she managed to bring herself to ask.

"Zuko, what do you think?"

He looked up at her, their eyes met, and for a moment, it seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"It works."

_It works? That's it?_ Katara found herself trying not to cry. _God, what's wrong with me? It's not like it matters what he thinks. _But she was fooling herself with that statement, because it did matter. To her, it mattered a lot.

Sokka allowed himself a second helping and Katara sat down on her blanket to eat the breakfast Zuko handed her. Zuko then sat back and ate his own.

_It works? That's all you could come up with? That's doesn't even begin to describe the outfit on her._

_That's the point. It tells her nothing. _

Zuko frowned at his soup, and eventually he gave it to Sokka. Katara noticed that he barely ate, preferring to give his meals to Sokka after a bare few bites. _He really should eat, he needs his strength. You know, he probably thinks our food is bad, that my cooking is bad. He is used to royalty and professional chefs. Yes, that's it. He thinks he's too good for us. _

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko saddled the horses and helped Aang and Sokka into the saddles. He then mounted his horse, now christened Black Flame, and pulled Katara up behind him. The campsite had been stripped, and gone over carefully, so there was now no sign that anyone had been there.

They walked the horses back onto the main road and were gone.

* * *

Zula stepped onto the shores of Ankiel without hesitation. This city had been neutral in the war, allowing Fire Nation troops through its Earth Kingdom streets without hesitation. It had welcomed the Fire Nation, now it was time it joined it.

She mounted the rhino brought to her side with ease, her troops doing the same behind her. Her spies had brought her news that Zuko had been spotted in these walls. One of the Avatar's companions was with him. She wondered briefly if he knew what had happened, but she doubted it. She'd have to tell him when she captured him, for it would definitely break him.

The Fire Nation squadron moved into the city without contestation. A merchant waved a bad-smelling fish in Zula's face, trying to sell it to her.

"You first." She snarled, and lit the man's stand on fire.

* * *


	18. The Release

**AN: pour ira: 1. you'll find out what happened to Zuko's mother l8r. 2. Zula is Zuko's sister, she's a year younger than he is, and yes, he knows about her. **

**For all the rest of you, thanks for reviewing. I just wanted to let you know that this is almost over. ...Shhh...Khazia...don't tell them. **

* * *

Chapter 18: The Release

The horses behaved rapturously that day, and every day after until they reached Omashu, amazingly uneventfully. Just when Sokka and Aang had begun to believe that Katara and Zuko had reconciled, over the few weeks they traveled the two grew even further apart. King Bumi was delighted to see Aang, and the first night threw a large feast in their honor.

Sokka was happily digging into a flavorful meat pastry, and Zuko tended to either watch him, for they were seated across from each other, or glance warily towards the exits. His welcome to Omashu had been lukewarm if not plainly cold, and he knew it. He looked at the food on his plate bitterly, and forced himself to take a bite. The warm curry chicken should've been delicious to him, but he couldn't have told the difference between it and the napkin. A servant girl came over to him. "Sir, would you like some more wine?"

He smiled at her gently. "No thank you, I'm fine." She smiled and nodded her head.

The servant girl scooted back to her peers. "What was he like?" She smiled softly. "He was very polite." "Polite? A fire-bender?" "I think His Majesty is right. Not all fire-benders are the same."

Katara watched Zuko anxiously, for once she'd noticed it, and it was terribly obvious how little he ate. He'd take a bite, and then it'd be several minutes before he'd even look at his food again. She even thought she could see the lack of food affecting him. He seemed listless, the high cheekbones and strong jaw-line becoming more and more prominent. But she refused to accept what was staring her in the face.

After the feast, one of Bumi's guards escorted them to a room. It was much like one they'd stayed in last time, except it had four beds. Zuko waited until they'd each chosen a bed before taking the remaining one. They all went to sleep quickly.

* * *

Then next morning, Katara woke up alone. She decided to clean herself up before going out. After a light bath, she sat on her bed with her hair down and she was brushing through it when the door was opened forcefully and then slammed closed. Zuko was back.

She watched, frozen where she was, as he paced back and forth in front of the door. It was clear he was angry, and it wouldn't do much to say anything. After a moment, he stopped pacing, but didn't sit or say anything, so she moved up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and had to repress a gasp and work hard not to recoil from him. His skin was scalding hot. He seemed to know it hurt her, for after a moment, his body cooled down.

Feeling the tension in his shoulders, without even thinking she began massaging the tight muscles. Zuko moaned softly and gave in to her touch.

"What happened Zuko?"

"Got in a fight with a bunch of teenage earth-benders. Stupid elder said it was my fault when it was 7 on 1. Told me I should leave, so I did. Managed to keep from telling them that rock burns if the fire's hot enough. Assholes."

"Language Zuko."

"Well, they are."

She smiled softly even though he couldn't see it. Zuko needed her to be calm right now, even though she was angry that they treated Zuko that way. Katara took him by the elbow and led him to the nearest bed and sat him down then got up on the bed behind him and continued her work on his back. So much tension, so much frustration, soon Katara was so caught up in her task, she didn't notice when a guard came in, looked stunned for a moment, chuckled, and then left.

When she had worked all the knots out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The silk held the sweet charred scent she'd always associate with Zuko. She'd never known fire could smell so good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka and Aang were with the warriors-in-training. Aang was working with Bumi, and Sokka was training with an earth-bender, whose name was Tami. They worked through a few sets before taking a break. The two warriors then went and sat on the sidelines of the training arena.

"I'm surprised by your skills Sokka, since you've had no decnt teacher since your father left."

Sokka looked at him strangely.

"No, actually, like I've already told you, Zuko taught me much of what I know."

Tami looked at him and then grinned. "Like I said, Sokka, you've had no _decent_ teacher since your father left."

Sokka was on his feet before you could blink.

"What _exactly_ are you saying Tami?"

Tami stood up, equally quickly.

"Are you defending that deceitful backstabbing fire-bender?"

"That deceitful backstabbing fire-bender is my friend!"

By now everyone in the arena had stopped what they were doing and were watching things unfold.

"You actually trust him?"

"With my life! And my sister's and the Avatar's! And I have since he joined us!"

"I heard his story! He had no choice but to join you after you stole him from his home!"

"He was going to die! And he's never done anything against us since then!"

"And what about before? Are you so willing to forgive him for past crimes?"

"After what he's been through, yes! I know exactly how he feels!"

Nobody noticed that Katara and Zuko had just walked in.

"I'm sure that stupid fire-bender hasn't gone through anything the rest of us haven't."

"Oh really?" Every eye turned to Zuko, who had just spoken. He had every right to be angry, but his golden eyes only reflected pain. Tami turned to him defiantly.

"Try me, fire-bender."

"You have someone you care about dearly no doubt? I mean someone you'd die for if the chance presented itself without hesitation?"

"Yes, my little sister. She's three."

"That makes things much easier. Imagine her being torn limb from limb in front of you by someone equally dear. Her screams torment your dreams every night, and every morning you wake expecting it all to be one terrible nightmare, but it's not. She's really dead. And the worst part is, if I hadn't been so stupid as to speak out in that damned war chamber, she'd still be alive."

Tami had been growing extensively paler as Zuko spoke. Tears spilled freely from Zuko's eyes as they slipped from Tami to the ceiling of the arena.

"Imagine having to tear her from your neck because she doesn't want to let you go, but you don't know it will be the last time you ever hold her. Imagine having to worry if she has someone to go to if that monster in her closet ever comes back or if the nightmare sneaks in among her heavenly dreams once more. Imagine a point when you are so consumed by grief and guilt that food loses its taste, sleep loses its gifts, and even your element loses its appeal. When death seems like your only option but you can't end it all because of a promise you made."

Zuko returned to earth and his and Tami's eyes met.

"Multiply that by infinity and take it to the depths of forever and then you will understand what I feel."

He then turned and walked out. Katara glanced at Sokka before following him.

She caught up with Zuko as he walked out onto an empty balcony, drying his wet cheeks. They stood there a moment in silence before Zuko broke it.

"Katara, you remember the first time we met? At the South Pole?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, that wasn't my first visit to the Southern Water Tribe. I was there when I was nine, with my cousin Saiza."

Her eyes widened.

"Saiza? I remember him, he was trying to forge a surrender so the Fire Nation would leave us alone."

"It was actually my idea. My father was planning on annihilating the rest of the Water Tribes. I didn't want that to happen, so I came up with a plan. He couldn't kill them off if the Tribes surrendered to him. Saiza helped me, taking it on as his plan, taking the full risk if we were discovered. I'd have been banished at 10 instead of 14 if it weren't for Saiza, for we were discovered a little while after that. You probably don't remember what happened while we were there, but I'll never forget."

"Tell me."

"I was there with Saiza, but Ediera had tagged along as well. She was five. Your people had loaned us fur coats to help us keep out the cold, and she looked like an overstuffed penguin in hers. Little doubt that I looked worse. But we went walking out on the ice one day. Negotiations weren't going well, and Saiza had sent us out. Well, to make a long story short, Ediera fell through the ice. I could barely swim, but I shouted and dove in after her. It was cold, oh so cold, beyond anything I've ever known, but all I could think about at the time was Ediera.

In the end, we both owe our lives to one of the Water tribesmen. He grabbed me by my coat and pulled us both out. I was nearly frozen and Ediera wasn't breathing. I don't remember much after being pulled out of the ice, just that the man revived Ediera and took care of us. I swore to her that day I'd always protect her and I'd never let anything happen to her."

Suddenly, the railing Zuko was gripping began to glow with his anger.

"It's my fault! The one time in her life she really needed me and I wasn't there! I promised I'd protect her and I failed! I failed her! I failed her. God Dammit, Ediera is dead because of me!" All the grief Zuko had held back since finding out about Ediera's death came bursting forth. He sank to the floor, buried his face in his arms, and sobbed.

Katara had never seen Zuko like this, and for a moment she didn't know what to do. Then she knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't acknowledge her presence at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled him close.

"It's not your fault Ediera died."

Katara opened her eyes and she saw Sokka coming out onto the balcony.

"Listen to me, Zuko, it is not your fault."

Zuko's only response to her words was sobbing.

Sokka went to them and knelt by Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that what you're upset about, Zuko?" At the sound of Sokka's voice, Zuko immediately tried to pull away from her, but she refused to let him go. Sokka's grip on his shoulder tightened as well.

"It's ok to be upset Zuko. You're among friends."

"Neither of you understand. If I hadn't been banished, Ediera would've never said anything. Ozai wouldn't have fought her, and later killed her. She'd have been able to grow up normal and happy, if it weren't for me."

Katara sighed.

"That's not true Zuko. I don't know what it was like between Ediera and you, but Sokka and me? Sometimes he drives me crazy, and sometimes he nearly gets us caught by the Fire Nation, but I've never stopped loving him. He's my brother, and I don't care how much he messes up or gets me in trouble, I'll always be there for him."

"As Ediera will always be there for you."

Aang had joined their group.

"Zuko, as Avatar, I'm the link between this world and the Spirit World. I've met and talked to Ediera, and she's always around here with us. She doesn't blame you. In fact, she blames Ozai. Ozai's the one who banished you when he could've forgiven you, and Ozai's the one who couldn't take her rebellion. It's his fault, not yours."

Aang placed his hand on Zuko's other shoulder and smiled. "Ediera's always with you, and so are we. We're your friends Zuko."

Zuko looked down, trying to wipe away his tears, and failing miserably because they kept falling.

"We're friends? I've never had friends before."

Sokka laughed.

"Yep, Zuko, we're friends. And friends look out for each other, and friends lend shoulders to cry on." Katara hugged Zuko tight to her, Aang hugged them both, and then Sokka hugged all three of them together. Then Bumi walked out onto the balcony.

"Ahem."

Sokka grinned and hugged them tighter.

"Can you give us a minute? We're having an intimate non-gay moment."

"I can see that, but three boys to one girl? That seems a bit unfair."

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara all split away faster than you could think, and left Aang sitting where he was looking confused. Then they all started laughing. Bumi grinned.

"Now who's hungry?"

* * *

Captain Hezier stood in the dark room, waiting for his meeting to begin. So in truth, he was waiting for whom his meeting was with. And then he was just there.

"So, Hezier, how are things coming?"

Masking his surprise, the captain began his report.

"The Fire Lord believes us to be little more than a political party, so that aspect of the plan is working well. Each day, another captain requests a ship and transfer to Earth Kingdom or Northern Water Tribe waters. It seems the Fire Lord is pleased with this seemingly enthusiastic ardor for the war. He is proud of his captains, with no idea that they mean to betray him."

"Then things are going well."

"Yes sir, very well."

He heard a chair scrape against the floor and then footsteps, though he could not see his companion. It was another rule of the Guerriers Réels.

_If you do not see your companions' faces, you cannot know their names, and you cannot betray them. _

It went right along with trust no one, but now he had to listen, for his companion was speaking.

"Ozai seems to think that once someone is banished, they disappear off the face of the planet. He's soon going to learn he's wrong. He may not have heard from me in nearly 8 years, but I haven't gone anywhere. And I'll restore my cousin to his rightful place."

"Of Course Commander."

Hezier didn't know much about the Commander, only knew that he would answer to only one man. He knew that like he knew the white armband on his right arm. In the end, they would all only answer to one.

* * *

**Remember Hezier? He's the guy that stopped Zuko in the first chapter. I wonder who the Commander is? **


	19. The Island

**AN: I'm glad to see you all like the 'intimate non-gay moment' in the last chapter. (giggles) I lost track of how many times that was quoted back to me. LOL. **

**This chapter has got some romance to it near the end, for all you fluff freaks. Only a few more chapters to go. **

* * *

Chapter 19: The Island

They spent several weeks in Omashu, most of which were uneventful, except for when Aang have Zuko a bloody nose with a stray rock. Zuko's appetite returned, and he and Katara seemed to have come to an agreement. Zuko had even been teaching her to use the dual Dao broadswords he owned. Training now consisted of Aang and Bumi with their earth-bending, and Sokka and Katara versus Zuko with the swords. Zuko had gotten recently upset when the sheath for his broadswords had gone missing. And of course, there was the interesting episode where Aang told Zuko to 'chill.' But other than that, uneventful.

* * *

Now they were planning to leave within the week, and Bumi was throwing them a farewell feast. Zuko was talking with an earth-bender about battle tactics, Katara was listening intently, Aang was making faces with his food, and Sokka was stuffing his face. It was a normal banquet. At the end, King Bumi had decided to give each of them gifts that might help with their journey.

Aang received a set of earth-bending scrolls to help him advance his skills.

Sokka received a set of broadswords with an intricately tooled sheath. He'd looked at Zuko and grinned. Now they could really train.

Katara received a set of water-bending scrolls and a long knife that could be worn as a sword.

Finally, Bumi called Zuko to him. Zuko looked confused as he crossed the empty floor. Bumi had said that no gift could be found for him. But Bumi had something to say.

"Zuko, you are the prince of the Fire Nation, whether you like it or not. Yesterday, you requested an audience with me. During this meeting, you promised me that if you gain the throne, you will work to restore the balance of the nations, to re-establish the peace that this world once knew. And now, your friends stand beside you with their gifts. You have offered us the gift of peace, what can we offer you? A weapon? You have plenty. Skills? You exceed our best warriors. I offer you something greater, and from our talk yesterday, something you value immensely. My gift to you, Prince Zuko, is trust. The trust of an entire nation. When you take the throne, the Earth Kingdom will be by your side."

Bumi held out his hand, and Zuko shook it firmly.

"Thank you, King Bumi."

* * *

The next morning, the gang was rushing around trying to get ready to leave. Zuko had determined that they should leave before the sun got too high, and it had just risen. Katara was stuffing clothes into one bag and supplies into another. Sokka was packing all the weapons and scrolls they'd gotten, and Aang was being stupid. Zuko was desperate to find the sheath for his broadswords.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a guard. The guard has a brown wrapped bundle in one hand and a letter in the other. He handed both to Zuko and left without a word. Everyone stopped and moved to his side to see them. He opened the letter first, and then cursed.

"I'm going to kill Iroh!" Katara grinned.

"What is it?" He handed the letter to her. This is what it said.

**

* * *

**

Water Tribes! Earth Kingdom! Air Nomads! And Guerriers Réels!

**_A banquet will be held at the Réels' estate on Paradis Island the 17th of the 4th month to celebrate…_**

**The Fire Prince Zuko's 18th birthday!**

_**Come and join us, perhaps he will too!**_

_**No invitation required. **_

_**Host: Iroh, Retired General and Uncle**_

* * *

Katara finished reading it out loud and looked at the stormy look on Zuko's face. She decided not to say anything, but neither Sokka nor Aang was that polite.

"We have to go!"

"Party! Free Food! I'm with Aang!"

"I think you're both insane."

"And I'm with Zuko. This is a formal banquet. What would we wear?"

Aang grinned. "Zuko, it's your 18th birthday party. Why don't you want to go?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll go, but don't blame me when we get there."

He then took the moment to open the package as well. It was his sheath, now embroidered with the symbol of the Avatar; the shoulder straps had flames tooled into them. He stared at it in awe for a moment, then grinned. "Ok, this was worth losing it over."

* * *

They rejoined Appa at the stables, and Zuko entrusted the horses to Bumi's own stable boys. Black Flame was not happy to see Zuko go, but he calmed after Zuko promised to return soon. So, reunited with Appa and Momo, they set off for Paradis Island later that morning. It was about three day's flight away, which would put them arriving on the 17th, just in time for the banquet. That first day, they avoided three Fire Nation ships, and found what they thought was a deserted island to camp on.

* * *

Appa landed on the water and swam to shore. Zuko glanced around as they all got off, and he jumped onto the sand last. For some reason, the place seemed familiar to him. Sokka and Aang headed off into the sparse forest while Katara and Zuko unloaded a few things from Appa. Katara decided to take care of a few things while she had Zuko alone.

"Zuko?" Zuko shouldered a pack and strapped the broadswords on.

"Yes Katara?"

She placed a hand on his arm, demanding his full attention.

"I wanted to apologize for saying that you supported your father's actions. I know that's not true, and I don't think it ever has been."

He smiled lightly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have taken your fire-bender comment personally."

She backed away and held out her hand.

"Friends?"

Katara smiled and he returned it, but she missed the mischievous look in his eyes. He started to take her hand.

"Friends."

He grasped her hand lightly, and her smile grew wider. Then his grip tightened and he pulled her into his arms. At first she was stiff with surprise then she wrapped her arms around him, her face nuzzled into his neck.

Their moment was broken by a loud yelp from the forest, which was followed by "Zuko, could you come here?"

Zuko and Katara headed off towards the sound and found Sokka and Aang staring at a formidable beast. It had reptilian scales, leathery wings, a huge mouth full of sharp teeth, and four legs that ended in four five-toed claws.

It was a dragon.

But it wasn't just any dragon, oh no it…

"Sokka, that's a statue. But thanks, now I know why this island seemed familiar to me."

"THAT'S a statue? But it looks so real!"

"You can tell by the eyes. Those dragon's eyes are gray. A real dragon's eyes are gold."

Katara grinned mischievously.

"Then, Zuko, I guess you're a dragon." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Katara, I'm a dragon. You should start running now before my lust for human blood overtakes me." She laughed and Aang grinned.

"Say, Zuko, why is this island familiar to you?"

"Because it's a dragon kennel."

"WHAT!"

"Easy, Sokka, dragons have been extinct for about 90-some years. Don't worry about them."

The group re-gathered itself, and they left the statue behind.

* * *

That night, after supper, Zuko told the group about the dragons, at Aang's request.

"Today, people associate dragons with the Fire Nation. But in truth, dragons come from each nation. They were most common in the Fire Nation, Fire Dragons tending to be dark red, gold, or an emerald green. Earth Dragons were the next most common, tending to be gray or a fawn-color, usually with green eyes instead of yellow. Air Dragons were rare, and they were white or silver. Water Dragons were beyond rare, and people would go hundreds of years without seeing one. Before the nations, Dragons and Demons ruled the world. The two constantly fought, for back then, Dragons were sentient beings, and they possessed magic like the Demons did.

By the time humans came to this world, the Dragons were nearly extinct. They'd defeated the Demons somehow, but the final battle had left them battered and weak. The first Fire Lord took it upon himself to restore the Dragons to power. He thought the Dragons were beautiful. That's why the dragon symbol is so important to the Fire Nation.

But try as we did, setting up kennels, treating wounds, caring for young, the Dragons never really regained their former power. Their magic faded, and speech went with it. But they always felt a connection to people. Dragons would Bond with people of their element, usually benders. It was always mutual, and every emotion was shared between the two.

People forgot the mutual bond between Dragons and humans, and took advantage of the Dragons' power. Fire Lord Solzen sent what he called his Dragon Knights with the first wave of the war. None of them came back. Every Dragon was killed, or so we believe, for no one has seen one since that first battle. It was a great loss, but no one ever thought about it, and that is what makes it truly terrible. We forgot about the Dragons and all that they did for us."

Aang nodded. "I remember Dragons. There was one that lived at the Southern Air Temple with us. Her name was Akierin. I wonder what happened to her."

Zuko sighed. "It's just one more thing to blame on my ancestors."

After that, the conversation sort of died away. Sokka and Aang called it a night, and fell asleep in the dying fire light.

Zuko stoked the fire and Katara watched the embers. They flared and softened repetitively, and Katara looked at Zuko, who was watching them intensely.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Just let it burn."

"Oh, okay."

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you hug me like you did earlier?"

"I wanted to."

"Would you do it again?"

Zuko shifted, pulling her into his arms and holding her. She relaxed in his arms for a moment, then pulled slowly away. He let her go. "Thank you."

They sat facing each other, soft blue eyes meeting firm golden ones. Katara placed her hand over Zuko's, and Zuko started to lean in. Their eyes fluttered closed, Katara tilting her head up, waiting for it while her mind and instinct screamed no. She could feel his breath now, and her heart leapt.

"NO! DON'T LET THEM EAT ME!"

They jerked apart as Sokka snapped straight up. Sokka stared at them and they stared back. He then brought his hands up into claws and looked at them.

"Mutant tree frogs are taking over the world."

"Go back to sleep Sokka."

"Ok." And then he conked out again.

Katara looked back at Zuko hopefully, but he was staring at the ground, playing with a blade of grass. When he noticed she was looking at him, he coughed slightly.

"Here, I have something for you." He said, pulling his bag over to them. "I bought it for you a while ago, don't know why, maybe…" he paused, realizing he was rambling. "Here."

He handed her a package, wrapped in brown paper. Katara opened it slowly and carefully.

It was the red kimono.

"Oh Zuko." She moaned, holding it up. It looked even more radiant than it had the last time she'd seen it. She grinned.

"I'll wear it to your birthday banquet." He smiled, saying nothing and staring at the ground. They sat in silence for a few more moments, both at a loss for words. Then Katara carefully folded the kimono and rewrapped it.

"I think I'm going to go bathe now." Zuko nodded.

"Call if you need me."

She grabbed her stuff, nodded, and headed off towards the stream.

* * *

He watched the intruders and contemplated. _A son of fire, a son of wind, and a daughter and son of water. Is it worth it?_ He'd been alone so long, his companions dead with their Bondmates. So few knew that the relationship between Bonded Dragons and their humans was so close, so intimate, that they would die whenever the other did. So, as their Bondmates went to war and fought for their country, their lives were lost and their Dragons died beside them. And he was left alone; because he'd been so stupid as to believe that to Bond oneself to a human, forsaking immortality, was foolish. But eternity was empty, unless you had someone to spend it with.

Now he watched the daughter of water slip into the stream, her naked body telling his experienced eye that she was just reaching maturity. He'd also seen and felt the affection for her that the son of fire harbored. _Is it worth it?_ He'd asked himself that over the centuries. The answer he had yet to find out. And there was only one way _to_ find out.

He waited until the daughter of water stood and stepped out of the stream, dried herself, and dressed. She then began to call the water, streaming it around her. She was so caught up that at first, she didn't notice when he stepped into the clearing.

Katara pulled the stream around in front of her, watching it curl and uncurl around her. And then she looked up and the water stopped, suspended in midair by her hands. _Impossible. _The great beast was a beautiful emerald green, its wings unfurled above its head, and hard yellow eyes bored into hers. Her body froze, locked by its gaze.

Apparently, Dragons weren't extinct after all.

* * *

**Crud...now I'm going to go work on a birthday present. ya'll review now. **


	20. The Dragon

**AN: I had no intention of writing this until maybe Tuesday, but this story is intoxicating. And it's so close to being done. ok, it's 12:47am here. I'm going to bed. Enjoy. **

**I have read Eragon by Christopher Paolini. **

**Text Notes:**

_(text)_--dragon's thought-speech

_text--_ regular thought

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Dragon**

Katara couldn't look away from the dragon, and she couldn't move. The dragon glared at her, and she felt like it could see right through to her soul, and then it looked away. It watched her with one eye, almost as if waiting to see what she did. Drawing up more water, she formed a double water whip.

He looked at her, dimly surprised. In his younger days, women ran to their men for protection, but this girl seemed to be readying to fight him. She took her two water streams and flung them at him. He opened his mouth and disintegrated them with a burst of fire.

She watched her attack fail miserably, and the dragon looked in-differential to it. It flexed its wings, and glared at her. She couldn't beat this thing. It blew a burst of fire at her, and she drew a wall of water up to absorb it.

He had to admit, the water-caller was good.

All she could do was defend herself from the beast as it threw flames at her over and over.

_Call him! Call the son of fire! He's the only one I can bond with you stupid wench! _The dragon's frustration was growing.

Suddenly, a thought came to Katara. She couldn't beat the dragon. She needed help, and Zuko was feet away from her, listening for her call.

Zuko's head snapped up when he heard Katara call his name. Her voice hadn't sounded worried, but tense still. He stood up and jogged to the stream where she was bathing.

"What is it Katara?"

And then he saw exactly what it was.

"Holy…"

"I thought you said they were extinct."

Zuko took up a fighting stance a few feet behind her.

"Apparently I was wrong."

"The great Fire Prince was wrong?"

"Save it."

The dragon watched this with amusement. He could feel the son of fire's worry for the girl, and he could feel the man's strength with his element. It was time.

Zuko watched helplessly as the dragon moved forward with lightning speed and grabbed Katara with his front claws. She screamed at the beast to let her go, but it ignored her. And then he heard it in his head.

_(If you want her, come and claim her)_

It then, with one sweep of its huge wings, took off into the sky, and Zuko tore after it.

* * *

It was never quite out of sight, always staying just out of reach. He watched until it vanished, and then he nearly ran smack into wall. Looking up, Zuko could see the cave about halfway up the cliff. The cliff was steep but not impossible.

* * *

Halfway up to the cave, he was a good hundred feet of the ground, hanging onto half-inch hand and foot holds. The dragon swooped down over him, no sign of Katara, but it curved around and sent a burst of fire at him. Releasing one hand, he bended the fire away from him. Zuko nearly lost his hold on both the cliff and the fire for an instant. The dragon's fire was unlike any other he'd bended. When it submitted to his will, he'd been momentarily consumed by anger and frustration, centuries of it. This was what the dragon was feeling. 

_(Come son of fire. Centuries I've waited, and for centuries sons and daughters of fire came to my home and were not one with me. Claim the girl and we will see your soul) _

This didn't seem appealing at all the Zuko, but he wouldn't abandon Katara to this beast. His hand hold gave and he slid back down a few feet before he caught himself. He gritted his teeth and continued.

* * *

Katara sat in the cave, worried and frazzled, but unhurt. The dragon came back, landing lightly at the entrance to the cave. 

"You're making him climb the cliff, aren't you?" The dragon just turned its head, barely acknowledging that she spoke.

"If he falls, I'll kill you."

The dragon shook its head. As if he would let the son of fire fall. He took off again, swooping beneath and around the son of fire, who steadily gained height.

* * *

Zuko finally reached the edge of the cave. As he started to pull himself over, he felt a cool hand on his wrist. Katara pulled him up into the cave and embraced him. He held her close, but the dragon wouldn't let their reunion last long. 

It landed on the edge of the cave's opening, its huge bulk forcing Katara and Zuko back into the cave. Zuko placed Katara behind him and glared at the dragon. He felt Katara's hand slip into his, and the lonely voice in his head once more.

_(How many sons and daughters of fire have treaded my shores, crossed my path, and left without giving me a second thought? They forget about me.)_

_How is that my fault?_

_(Eternity is nothing without a companion. Perhaps even a shortened life is worth the friendship.) _

_Shortened life?_

_(Dragons die when their Bondmates do, otherwise, we are immortal.)_

_I'm sorry. _

_(Didn't you listen to what I just said?)_

_That's why you wanted me here. I might be your Bondmate. _

_(Yes, but I would never force you into a bond.)_

_Who can deny destiny? You may see my soul. _

* * *

When Katara first looked into the dragon's eyes, she'd felt like he could see right through her. The truth was, he could, but because their elements didn't align, she didn't feel it. For Zuko, it was another story.

* * *

He felt the dragon probe into his mind, his heart, his body, and his soul. He felt the pain and immense loneliness the dragon had endured, but most of all, he felt a sense of acceptance. 

The dragon was shocked. He'd seen many souls, searching for his Bondmate, but he'd never felt as connected as he did with this son of fire. Pulling away from the extra-sensory perception of the boy, he opened his eyes and met the gaze of the son of fire. They both knew and understood.

They were one.

Katara tried to pull Zuko back when he began walking towards the dragon, but he snatched his arm from her grasp.

_(Do you know what to do?)_

_Yes._

"Zuko?" she called his name but he didn't respond. A flame burst into life in his palm, and the dragon's mouth began to smoke. Simultaneously, they sent bursts of flame at each other, but instead of consuming them both, it formed a sort of beam between them. The flames then concentrated, growing smaller and smaller until they were a simple thread connecting the two. Then, the thread vanished. It didn't fade away, it was just gone.

Zuko shook his head, for several things had happened at once. For one, his Oath's weight had been halved, and he felt strangely light without it. Secondly, a second presence which he knew was the dragon. Third, he was very hungry and he had a persistent itch behind his right ear. But it was easy to figure things out.

He pushed the second presence back, and then walked over to the dragon and scratched behind its right ear.

_(mmmmmmmm…oh that's been bothering me for so long…thank you)_

_no problem, my name's Zuko_

_(my name is Hessair. What is your Oath?)_

_To serve and protect the Avatar at all costs._

_(Hmm.Not a bad Oath.) _

_I find it cumbersome at times. _

_(Now I am here to help you bear it.)_

"Zuko?" He looked up and saw Katara. She was looking at him, a worried look in her eye.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, Katara. Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes flickered from him to Hessair.

"Because you're acting like that thing is our friend."

"He is. He's my Bondmate now."

She looked at him, the expression on her face one of shock and pure horror. Through Hessair, Zuko even felt a sense of betrayal. She looked away from him.

_Hessair, can you fly us back to camp?_

_(Of course)_

"Katara, Hessair's going to take us back to camp."

"Oh, the psychotic beast has a name now?"

Zuko frowned.

"Would you rather walk, for I'm sure that after all these cracks, Hessair would be happy to leave you behind."

In truth, the only thing keeping Hessair from attacking Katara was Zuko's feelings for her.

"Fine. If it doesn't like me, I think I will walk."

Zuko hissed, a thin cloud of smoke being emitted from his lips. He walked over and picked up Katara bridal style then carried her over and stuffed her onto Hessair, her legs straddling the dragon's neck. He swung up behind her, so they were sitting at the point where Hessair's neck joined his body, their legs in front of the wing joint.

Katara was obviously not pleased by the arrangement, but she didn't fight Zuko. Hessair turned around and walked to the front of the cave, where he unfurled his wings and launched into flight. Katara was thinking about all the ways she hated the stupid dragon when she heard Zuko curse in her ear.

The sun was rising.

* * *

The Fire Lord watched the sunrise with a mixture of elation and apprehension. One more day, one step closer to world domination. He sat at his desk, reviewing battle plans and reports. Absorbed in his work, he was definitely surprised when a messenger hawk fluttered in through the open window and landed on his papers. He untied the scroll from its talons, and it flew off. The letter could've been one of many things, but it was one of the last things the Fire Lord would've expected. 

_To my far from dear uncle, _

_Captain after captain had requested transfer to the Earth and Water Nations. Their ardor for your damned war has made you proud. But they no longer answer to you. _

_You deemed the Guerriers Réels a simple political party, nothing to worry about. But haven't you noticed those wearing white armbands getting fewer and fewer in the capital, in the entire Fire Nation? We are hardly a political party, and you should be very worried. _

_For now, more than half your fleet and some of your best officers are on my side. They answer to me, and I? I answer to Zuko. _

_We are the Real Warriors, and we fight for the real Fire Lord. Your days are numbered. _

_This is a formal declaration of war. The problem is, Fire Lord, we can walk into your streets, your banquet halls, your war chambers, and even your own bedroom, and you'd never know._

_I've planned this for eight years. Watching you try to take over the world, I knew that someday I would rescue my cousin from your twisted ways, and I wasn't surprised when he freed himself. Soon, he will join us, and then we will be unstoppable. _

_Your banished nephew, _

_Commander Saiza, leader of the Guerriers Réels_

A moment later, the letter was nothing but ash. The Fire Lord's first instinct was to call his generals and tell them of this, to warn them, and to take action, hunting out these Real Warriors and annihilating them. But Saiza was right. His own generals could be against him.

Saiza had done his job well.

* * *

**Snaps to everyone who guessed that the Commander was Saiza. And Katara and Zuko stayed out all night. I wonder what Sokka and Aang will think. **

**BTW, ****Guerriers Réels is french for 'Real Warriors.' **


	21. The Banquet

**AN: (yawns) I am determined to keep steady updates even though I'm in school! **

**I've told you that this is nearly over. There are only a few more chapters left. Please let me know if you want a sequel. (You'll probably be adamant for one after the last chapter...Mwahahahahahah...not even Khazia knows what I have in store for you...I think I'll go start my will now...) **

* * *

Chapter 21: The Banquet

Sokka and Aang had made a meager breakfast of bread and water, considering Katara wasn't there to cook. And Zuko had disappeared as well. Aang had simply wondered where they were earlier, but Sokka's thoughts were turning to what he'd seen when he'd woken up last night, and now the two were out together alone. Sokka shook his head to banish the bad images. Bad images that just got worse when a dragon landed in their camp.

Aang yelled and air-bended at the dragon and Sokka drew out his boomerang. That was about the time they noticed that Zuko and Katara were on its back.

Katara leapt off the dragon's back and tore away from them, pulling out the things she needed to fix breakfast as she went. She then plopped down by the dying fire and began working. Zuko, on the other hand, sighed and slipped away from the dragon. Sokka glared at him.

"What were you two doing out all night?" Zuko looked at him blankly. He had slept barely an hour the night before and none this night, so he was on the verge of a breakdown. Katara, however, caught her brother's tone.

"What exactly are you thinking Sokka! That I would do _that_ with that…that…that…_fire-bender_?" Sokka looked at her, mouth agape. Hadn't he almost seen them kissing last night?

"Well, what did happen?"

"Why don't you ask Sir He-Is-My-Bondmate-Now?"

Zuko just sighed.

"Don't make breakfast Katara, it's clear they've already eaten and I'm not hungry. I'm sure you don't want to go through the trouble of making a full meal."

"And what if I do?"

"Do whatever you want to."

Katara's mouth fell open. Zuko had so smoothly avoided the fight she was longing to start, to pour out the betrayal she felt. First the stupid dragon has kidnapped her, but Zuko had followed intent on rescuing her. And when he got to the cave, he'd seemed truly happy to see her, concerned for her welfare. But then, the dragon and he had gotten into some sort of staring contest, and then Zuko had, quite forcefully, pulled away from her and joined the dragon. She fought back the tears that now threatened and looked down at the ground.

_How could I have ever thought I loved him? First Haru then Jet, and now Zuko. God, am I cursed? _

But instead of lashing out at Zuko, who really looked dead on his feet, she just helped pack up their things. Finally, Aang raised the question Sokka and he were dying to ask.

"Zuko, who's the dragon? And I thought you said they were extinct."

Zuko sighed, for the umpteenth time that night.

"I was wrong. This is my Bondmate, Hessair. Hessair is a Fire Dragon, and had joined our quest, unless anyone has any objections."

Sokka frowned.

"Can we trust him?"

"Since we bonded, he is bound by the same Oath I am, to an extent."

"Ok, we can trust him."

Suddenly, Appa came into the clearing. He and Hessair looked at each other, and though Hessair was slightly larger than a Komodo Rhino, he was still smaller than Appa. But Appa just yawned and let Katara and Aang load the supplies on his saddle.

When all was ready, Zuko started to climb onto Appa with all the others, but something stopped him.

_(Fly with me.)_

He turned and found Hessair looking at him almost dejectedly.

_I want to sleep, Hessair._

_(You can sleep on me back. I won't let you fall.)_

_If it will please you. _

"Zuko?"

"I'm going to fly with Hessair."

Aang frowned. "What if we need you?"

"Hessair and I will stay close."

Aang continued to frown but nodded. Zuko climbed up on Hessair, and Hessair arched his serpentine neck so Zuko could rest his head against it.

_(Where are we going?)_

_Paradis Island._

Aang 'yip-yipped' to Appa and he burst into the air, and with one giant sweep of his silken wings, Hessair followed.

* * *

They flew through the morning mists, Zuko trying not to fall asleep and failing miserably.

* * *

Katara was silently fuming at the dragon. First, the insufferable beast had stolen Zuko from her, and then had taken him away, destroying all chances of reconciliation. She knew that if she hated the dragon, she had to hate Zuko, and that was nigh impossible. Because she wasn't able to forget about Zuko, as she had forgotten about the others. As the day wore on, she just couldn't turn her mind from him. She glanced over at the dragon, and she could barely make out the form of Zuko sleeping on its back. It had to stay a certain distance away because of its great wingspan, and Katara just couldn't bring herself to speak to it. Finally, she ended up taking a nap.

* * *

Zula stared at the paper in her hand, a terrible smile on her face. Her uncle was simply too trusting, and her cousin too foolhardy. He'd declared war on the Fire Nation on the eve of the day when the entire army of the Guerriers Réels would be gathering at one place. The Réels estate. And Zuko was bound to attend with his new friend, the Avatar. Kinita came up behind her with her new slave boy. The poor boy was physically identical to Zuko, but facially, they were complete opposites. Nothing a few skull bashes wouldn't fix, but she had to make sure Zuko was confined. But it wasn't a problem; she knew exactly how to do so.

* * *

That day and the next went pretty uneventfully. Katara didn't say a word to Zuko, who looked extremely upset that their feud had resumed, and she felt terribly guilty. This was probably helped by Hessair glaring at her nearly constantly. Katara reached her wits' end when she found a long gash in one of her dresses. Finally, when she saw Hessair leaving the campsite, she followed him.

Stepping into the clearing, she kept her voice level mainly not to alert the boys who were yards away.

"Hessair, why do you hate me so damn much?"

The dragon turned and glared at her. She didn't expect the dumb beast to answer. Dragons couldn't talk, but once again she was wrong.

_(Hate you? I don't hate you! I'm frustrated with you!)_

"Why!"

_(Because of the pain you are causing my bond.)_

"What? What have I done to Zuko?"

But instead of answering, Hessair turned his back on her and took off into the sky. So she stormed back to the camp, fixed supper, became worried when Zuko refused to eat and headed off, and finally, went to sleep before he returned.

* * *

Zuko met up with Hessair and they went flying. Zuko now loved flying like he loved swimming. It was relaxing and easy; the steady rhythm of Hessair's wing beats threatened to lull Zuko to sleep. And then it did.

* * *

Katara woke to find Zuko dozing nearby. Hessair was just behind Zuko, head tucked under a wing. Zuko was lying on his side, his fists curled tightly under his chin and his knees drawn to his chest. She'd never seen him look so tense. She sighed, forbidding herself to go to him, and started fixing breakfast. Within moments, Zuko was awake, as always woken by her movements. Hessair remained asleep, and Zuko attempted to help Katara fix breakfast but she pushed him away. He sighed, and disappeared into the woods. Katara wondered why he kept vanishing like that, and she noticed it was always when she was especially rude to him. She never guessed that he left so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Sokka woke up with a joyous shout, causing Hessair to jerk his head up in alarm. Katara looked at him and sighed. That night was the banquet.

* * *

After Zuko returned and they ate breakfast, they made their way towards the city and then to the estate. At the mansion, servants escorted them to a room with an adjoined bath. They all bathed and dressed for the banquet. Katara bathed last and slipped into the silken red kimono. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of who had given it to her. Her hair was down because she didn't really know what to do with it, and she stepped back out into the room.

Zuko was the only one besides her that was completely dressed. Aang was looking with a dejected look at the shirt he was supposed to wear, (It was white.) and Sokka was trying desperately to get his new pair of boots on. Zuko was sitting in one corner of the room watching the other two's antics indifferently. He was dressed completely in black, with a small amount of golden flame embroidery around the collar.

Katara glanced annoyingly at the two fidgeting boys and turned to Zuko. "You're the expert on formal banquets. What should I do with my hair?"

He stood. "I'll fix it."

There were a hundred things she could use to protest that, but she didn't. Instead, she sat on the chair in front of the vanity and looked in the mirror. Soft blue eyes stared back at her, and when Zuko entered the reflection, she closed her eyes. Because, for some reason, his eyes looked particularly golden.

He brushed her hair out with a gentle hand, which was the last thing she expected from rough determined Zuko. His hands were soft as they easily pulled her hair into an elaborate bun. On one side of her face, he let some of her bangs hang down, framing her face. He finished by placing a sapphire comb in her hair, just above the bun. When he stepped away, she opened her eyes and was astonished. She turned and faced the retreating Zuko.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've done Ediera's hair hundreds of times. Just takes practice."

He left the statement open, allowing her to inquire more if she wanted, but Katara remained silent as she stood, waiting for the boys to finish. They left the room, and Katara suddenly felt very nervous. She gave up trying to ignore Zuko and wrapped her hand around his elbow. He glanced at her, but angled his arm making it easier for her to hold on.

When they reached the main hall, Katara and Sokka gasped. The room below them was alight and there were hundreds of people there from every nation. All those dressed in Fire Nation garb had a white band on their upper right arms. The immense steps before them were flanked by a herald, who would no doubt announce their presence. The herald glanced at them and smiled. The man then cleared his throat and silence fell as every eye turned towards them.

"May I present Sir Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple."

There was scattered clapping and Zuko motioned for Sokka and Aang to join the crowd below and they did.

"And now, may I present Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and our guest of honor, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

The applause was irrefutable now, and was mixed with cries of 'Welcome' and 'Happy Birthday prince!' Zuko led Katara down the steps into the waiting crowd. Following Zuko's example, she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded to anyone who called her name.

Suddenly, Zuko was swept from her grasp and lifted quite literally off his feet. It was Zuko's Uncle Iroh who now had him trapped in a bone-crunching hug.

"Hel…lo…un…cle…"

"Zuko, It's so good to see you in one piece!"

"Yep, still…alive, though I won't be…much…longer if you don't…put me down."

Iroh complied, and smiled at his nephew, who returned the smile.

"It's been ages since I've seen you smile, my nephew."

"It's been ages since I've seen you at all." Zuko's gaze turned to a very fair, curvy woman now coming up behind Iroh.

"Terca?"

She smiled.

"The one and only."

Katara felt a pang of jealousy when the two embraced. They pulled apart and Terca smiled at her.

"Who's this Zuko?"

"This is my…friend Katara." Katara inclined her head to the girl.

"Katara, this is Terca, my…" Zuko stopped, as brow furrowed as if he was trying to think of exactly what to say and Terca laughed.

"Don't want to say ex-girlfriend?" Terca turned and smiled at Katara. "It's nice to meet you Katara." Katara started to reply, but a young man joined them. Zuko's face darkened.

"Sourin."

"Zuko."

The two glared at each other for a moment before the boy name Sourin smiled.

"Mind if I steal your date for the dance?"

"She's not my date and it's up to her."

Sourin smiled at her, and offered his hand. Katara glared at Zuko and, determined to upset him, took Sourin's hand.

"I'd be glad to."

Sourin led Katara out onto the floor where couples were dancing softly, and after a few moments, Katara found out why neither Zuko nor Terca liked Sourin. He kept whispering suggestive comments in her ear while his hand traveled far south of her waist. Some were complimenting, others just disturbing. Katara did a good job of ignoring him for a while, but finally, after several songs, she lost her patience. When he asked her what she'd be doing for the rest of the night, she brought her foot down hard on his foot, tore herself from his arms, and replied.

"Staying as far away from you as possible."

She lost herself in the crowd, and everyone parted easily to make way for her. Katara spotted Terca over at a table conversing with a few other girls. Zuko was nowhere in sight. The older girl turned when Katara came over and joined them.

"So, did you find out about Sourin?"

"He's always like that?"

Several of the girls nodded and Terca explained.

"Sourin takes pride in seducing women…and then dropping them. I'm surprised Zuko didn't warn you. Sourin was what pretty much ended Zuko and my relationship. I fell for Sourin's…tricks."

Terca seemed ashamed of this, but she said nothing more. Katara waited a moment before finally making herself ask.

"What if you know someone loves you, and you've been ignoring them for a while, but you love them back? What would you do?"

Terca looked up and smiled.

"I'd go tell him. And by the way, Zuko's out on the balcony. That way."

Katara smiled and headed off in the direction Terca pointed.

* * *

Zuko was out on the balcony alone when Katara stepped out, closing the door behind her. He didn't turn around, didn't turn his gaze from the stars, and she realized he was singing softly.

…_The days will turn to years_

_Before you know where they've gone…_

Zuko suddenly turned and looked at her. She moved to stand beside him. "Please don't stop."

He sighed. "It's just a song I used to sing to Ediera."

"Sing it for me."

He looked at her, puzzled, but complied.

_The sun is setting on the waters_

_Casting its golden glow over your bed_

_The day's worries melt away _

_Let your eyes drift shut_

_And your dreams take wing_

_The days will turn to years_

_Before you know where they've gone_

_Cherish each moment my sweet angel _

_But every day ends with sunset_

_And your dreams dance their beat_

_Maybe you'll be a great general _

_And master the flames of your heart_

_Maybe you'll find love_

_In the arms of your soul mate_

_When your dreams come true_

_Until then I'll protect you_

_And keep all evil at bay_

_Until then I will love you_

_And let no one take you away_

_Until your dreams come true_

His voice trailed off, and she sighed.

"That was beautiful Zuko. Who wrote it?"

"I did, for Ediera."

They were silent for a minute or two, Katara not knowing what to say. Finally, she opened his arms and placed herself in them, burying her face in his chest.

"Is this how it will always be, Katara? You'll hate me, then love me, and then hate me once more? Will you turn to my arms knowing I won't refuse you and leave once again when it pleases you?"

"No, Zuko. For so long, I've refused to let myself trust you. Because of past mistakes, I didn't want to admit that…admit that…that I love you."

After this confession, she tried to drown anything he might say out but he was silent.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Say you love me."

"…I love you." It was simple, she didn't know what else to say.

"I believe you."

She looked up, meeting his amber eyes.

"You do?"

"You stated it like a fact, instead of trying to convince me. And there is no lie in your eyes."

Suddenly, he chuckled lightly.

"What is it Zuko?"

"Thinking about all the times we've ended up in this exact position." His arms were looped about her waist, her hands on his chest.

"Well, I'm not letting you get away from me this time."

"No?"

"No."

With that, she placed a hand behind his neck and brought his head down quickly, pressing her lips to his.

That simple kiss sent electric flames through her body, flames that intensified when he began to kiss her back. Her first kiss…was more than she'd ever dreamed it.

She pushed up onto her toes, deepening the kiss, and pushing her body against his. It was if the fire of his heart was burning away her defenses, leaving a searing path straight to her center. He held her close to him, his arms like bands of steel, and strangely enough, the ferocity of the moment appealed to her.

* * *

Sokka walked by the balcony window, and caught sight of what was going on outside. He grinned, and went off to tell Aang. When he did, the air-bender's only response was "Finally."

* * *

The banquet continued wonderfully, everyone happy and enthusiastic, not even noticing that the guest of honor had disappeared. Or noticing the uninvited guests.

* * *

**YAY! They kissed! Finally! **


	22. The Capture

**AN: This is a little shorter than my usual chapter, but they're going to get longer. This is kind of a go-between connecting to huge chapters. And remember when I told you that you would hate the foreshadowed former flame of Zuko's Kinita? You're about to find out why. **

**

* * *

**

_**...Until then I'll protect you **_

_**And keep all evil at bay **_

_**Until then I will love you **_

_**And let no one take you away... **_

**Chapter 22: The Capture**

Zuko and Katara rejoined the banquet, but Katara was a little protective, mainly because she'd just admitted her deepest secret and had no intentions of letting Zuko get away from her. He was talking to some Fire captain named Hezier, and he had to go speak privately with him, so she reluctantly let him go. He pecked her on the cheek and promised to be back in a moment.

Hezier smiled at his prince. "You're eighteen now, you'll be needing a queen soon."

"You don't say."

"Yep. And the Lady Katara looks strong."

"That's just another reason why I love her."

"And she's brave."

"And she's dead."

The two men spun around, beholding a very angry young woman. Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

"K..Kinita?" She grinned.

"You're mine now."

A throat was cleared and silence fell. Zuko and Hezier turned and looked up onto dais where a young Fire Nation woman was standing. Kinita stood beside Zuko and placed a hand on his arm, unnoticed by him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am now your host. I've come to show you the foolhardiness of your previous hosts, and for the Guerriers, the insanity of your commander. They got all of you here together, and then your poor host said anyone was welcome. Your commander stated to us that you could easily infiltrate our society, but he failed to mention how we could return the favor."

At her words, many of the Fire Nation soldiers began to take off their armbands, declaring their allegiances. True Guerriers did not follow their example. Katara made her way over to Sokka and Aang, who began to move slowly towards the door.

"Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom guests, I came here for two things. If I get those things, I'll leave the rest of you unharmed. The things I want are the Avatar, and my brother."

Zuko hissed, finally recognizing his sister, Zula. He should've known that Zula was after him but it hadn't crossed his mind. Her soldiers began to move through the crowd towards him and Aang. The presence of the Oath was going insane inside him. He called out to Hessair in his mind, and in life, he shoved Kinita back off his arm and shouted.

"Don't trust her! Protect the Avatar!"

All hell broke loose. Everyone began attacking the loyal Fire Nation soldiers and Zuko fought along side them. He grabbed Katara and yelled at Sokka and Aang to run. Once outside, Hessair was waiting. He got Katara and Sokka on the dragon's back, but Aang was nowhere to be seen. Zuko turned back to the fray.

_(Zuko!)_

_Get them to Appa! Make sure they're safe then come back for us, don't get captured!_

With that Zuko ran back into the banquet hall. He found Aang easily and beat a couple soldiers off him. Pulling the young air-bender to his feet, they began to fight there way out. Luckily, Appa hadn't been far off, and Hessair was waiting. Aang climbed on his back but Zuko had to keep fighting to give them space. There was no way he could reach the dragon without compromising Aang's safety. Neither the Oath nor Zuko contradicted the decision, for they had no choice.

_Go!_

_(What about you?)_

_I can take care of myself, get Aang out of here!_

Zuko turned from Hessair and ran as the dragon took flight, Aang trying desperately to get off. Finally, Hessair grabbed Aang in his taloned front claws and carried him away.

Zuko pulled a soldier away from a noble woman of the Water Tribe, who then turned and ran, her eyes showing her gratitude. A group of soldiers surrounded him, and except for his bending, he was unarmed, but that had never stopped him before. Half the soldiers had drawn swords, and they all attacked him at once. Between dodging swords and fire blasts, he never saw Admiral Zhao until the bastard dealt him a blow across the back of the neck.

Any ordinary man would have been down for the count, but Zuko got his hands beneath him and struggled to push himself up even as his head felt like it had disconnected with his body. A booted heel forced itself into his back, and strong hands shackled his own together. He was dragged roughly to his feet causing the blackness on the edge of his consciousness to try to invade. A twisted foul-tasting cloth was pulled roughly between his teeth and tied at the back of his head. He barely registered his sister's face and her words before he passed out.

"One prize will do for tonight."

* * *

Hessair met Appa in midair and he placed Aang easily on the bison's back. Katara's blue eyes searched his imploringly before Sokka voiced her thoughts.

"Where's Zuko?"

_(He fell behind, and has been captured.) _

Aang's head jerked up.

"How do you know this?"

_(He's my bond for Saitrie's sake! I can also tell you he's unconscious.) _

"We have to go back for him?"

_(After he risked his life to save yours? I doubt it.)_

"Don't worry Katara, they probably want him alive. They're expecting us to come and save him. He's safe."

_(I wouldn't be so sure.)_

All eyes turned to the dragon.

_(His sister wants the throne, and the only way for her to get it is to kill Zuko. I fear that Zuko, in her hands, is far from safe.)_

* * *

Morning came quickly, and Zuko woke to a chillingly cold cell. The stark metal that had once been comforting now seemed harsh and unforgiving after the forests he'd spent months in. Unlike a usually prisoner's cell, there were nobars. The room was solid, except for a small window that allowed very meager light in. He couldn't distinguish the door from the rest of the wall.

Zuko took a deep breath to clear his throbbing head and took stock of his situation. His hands were chained together, palms facing each other. His feet were also chained. The room was cold, and he was bare-chested, so fire-bending was as close to out of the question as possible.

There was a grating sound behind him, and he twisted his head around. The first sound was followed by a second and then a section rolled back in his cell. His eyes widened. His cell was three walls thick. They must really consider him a threat and he vaguely wondered why he was still chained up. Zuko wasn't surprised to see Zula and Kinita come in.

Zula frowned at him at he turned away from her, resting his throbbing head against the cool stone, but he heard her anyway.

"Greatly against my wishes, I'm going to give you a chance for freedom and life, but it depends on your cooperation. I'll let Kinita give you the details." The grating sounds returned and then he was alone with Kinita.

After a silent moment, Zuko felt his gag being loosened. The cloth fell to the floor and a warm hand caressed his scalp. "That's better isn't it my prince?"

He spat on the floor, trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

"Yes, now I can tell you how much I hate you."

Kinita sighed, and began massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders. He couldn't pull away, so he suffered her touch.

"Zula's offer is really simple Zuko. You can live a happy life, free from the worries of the Fire Nation."

"And the catch?"

"You have to spend it with me."

This time, he found the strength to get away from her. He twisted and pushed away until his back pressed against cold steel. But she came after him lithely. There was a look in his eyes that he didn't trust. She brushed her lips against his, and smiled.

"I know that doesn't sound appealing to you Zuko, but it won't be as bad as you think. And you'll get to live." He turned his head as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I'm going to show you exactly how good your life with me could be." He couldn't back away anymore and she settled herself into his lap. Now he knew why he was still chained up.

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, and Katara woke from the spot where she'd cried herself to sleep the night before. Hessair was pacing aggressively nearby. She sat up and looked at the beast. Their eyes met, and she saw the anger there.

The night before the dragon's eyes had been filled with pain and despair, but no anger. "Hessair?"

_(I'm going to kill her. How dare she touch him against his will! They will all die for this dishonor!) _

And then Hessair resumed his pacing. Katara's eyes widened when she understood what the dragon had said.

* * *

**An attempt at randomness by me...**

* * *

**Scene: Zuko and Katara's first kiss...**

**Katara walks out onto the balcony. Zuko is singing softly to himself then stops. **

**"Please don't stop." **

**"It's..." (paper backdrop rips and Zuko falls through)**

**Director: CUT! Zuko are you alright? **

**Zuko: WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND IMPROMTU ACCIDENTS?**

**(Sokka walks by whistling innocently)**


	23. The Rescue

**I don't own Avatar, the poem in Zuko's sketch book, Bryan Adam's song 'Please Forgive Me,' or'The Rose.' **

**

* * *

**

_...When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long_

_And you think, that love is only, for the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring_

_Becomes the rose..._

**Chapter 23: The Rescue**

Zuko lay on the cold floor of his cell. His eyes fluttered softly, but he wasn't asleep. He couldn't, not with the thoughts and feelings running through his mind

_

* * *

When he realized what she planned, he pulled away desperately. It was hard to stay away from her, but he tried, twisting across the floor and rolling, forcing her to chase him. She finally pinned him down, her hands on his shoulders and one knee on each side of his waist. Anger filled his mind as resignation filled his heart. _

"_No Kinita." _

_She growled fiercely. _

"_Yes." _

_Keeping one hand firmly on his chest, she began to undress them both. He couldn't move and as soon as his mind realized that he couldn't stop her, he withdrew. Using a technique perfected by meditating, he drew his soul, heart, and mind up out of his body and confined his consciousness to a kernel in his center. Even trapped there he felt his body betray him. He forced himself to focus on _anything_ other than what was happening. First Katara came to mind, then his friends, Ediera, and even his mother. He pulled more away from reality and sank into the past. Then it was over. _

_He allowed himself to return to his body and as soon as he did, the most horrible feeling of filth, like he'd never be clean again, consumed him. He opened his eyes and Kinita had a sick smile on her face. _

"_I hate you." _

_Hurt filled her eyes but he didn't care. _

"_No, you don't Zuko. I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did." _

"_My body betrayed me, but my heart is true. I would rather spend a thousand eternities in the deepest pits of hell than spend one lifetime with you." _

_She hissed and pulled away from him. He sat up and glared at her, and he knew in that instant that she wouldn't give up. _

"_We shall see." _

_From the moment she stepped out, she began working on creating a living hell. _

_It began with half-inch switches, and then he graduated to spiked rods. He lay awake that night, going over the day's events, trying to ignore the pain radiating through his being, ever masked by the feeling of filth._

* * *

He knew it wasn't over, and he knew he could stand it. He just prayed that Katara, Sokka, and Aang wouldn't come for him, and he prayed that the beatings would eventually kill him. He would not be Kinita's plaything again. And he prayed that morning would never come.

* * *

Katara woke to the sound of Hessair's pacing. Billows of smoke blew from the dragon's nostrils, and she could feel his anger radiating around her. Her own anger had consumed her. The night was young. She stood, shucking off her clothes. She glanced at Sokka and Aang briefly to make sure they were both asleep before she completely stripped. She then pawed through Zuko's things until she found a pair of black pants and a black shirt. The pants fit reasonably well, and the shirt was baggy, but that was fine. 

Hessair watched her as she strapped on Zuko's swords. She had found a blue mask in his bag, along with the sketch book Sokka had given him. Pausing for a moment, she opened the book. Immediately she was entranced. The first page was a sketch of Aang and Momo, and it had their names written at the bottom of the page. Next was Sokka, and he was stuffing his face. Then there were a few notes, almost like journaling, and then one particular paragraph caught her eye.

_Katara and I have settled our feud. I'm really glad. Sokka was entranced by my dragon story. I wonder how he'd react to a real one. Probably run screaming. But Katara wouldn't. She'd fight. She's strong like that, and brave. She gets so frustrated with her water-bending sometimes. She's so beautiful…I think I'm falling in love with her…_

Katara quickly turned the page, not wanting to probe too much into Zuko's personal thoughts. But the next page was worse in her opinion.

_When you look deeply in my eyes what do you hope to see?_

_Do you think I'll ever show the real person I call me? _

They say the eyes are windows into a person's soul

To have a look inside of there, is that your only goal?

I don't want to let you in there, I'm afraid of what you'll find

A twisted, frightened little boy that lives inside my mind.

He's always in there waiting for someone to let him out

Sometimes he gets so lonely you can almost hear him shout.

He'll share with you his secrets, wishes, hopes and dreams

If you listen very closely you can almost hear his screams.

It will take a special person to look deep and set him free

The sad and lonely little boy that happens to be me.

She closed her eyes against the tears, feeling her heart break. The one called Kinita could never see Zuko as she did. She closed the book and looked at Hessair.

"I'll do the killing, you do the rescuing."

_(Are you calling a truce between us?)_

"Look. I love Zuko, and I know you do. I forgive you for kidnapping me."

_(I forgive you for calling me a dumb animal. Let's go.)_

She tied Zuko's mask onto her face and nodded, leaping up onto Hessair's back, who then leapt into the air with one sweep of his wings.

* * *

Zuko's alert to the morning was Zhao coming in, the door closing behind him with a hiss. Zuko blinked a couple times, stared at Zhao's shoes, and then laid his head back down. He was lying on his stomach, and it wasn't worth the effort of moving. Zhao dragged him roughly to his feet and turned his head with a forceful hand so they were staring into each other's eyes. 

"Today, I have decided to intensify your training. I'm sure you won't like it, but neither will your new mistress."

Two guards came in and picked him up, the chains on his hands were lengthened, and they took him outside. Zhao grinned at him.

"Come along little concubine."

Zuko hissed, but had no choice to follow.

* * *

Katara understood now why Zuko loved flying with Hessair. It was heavenly, so much different than flying on Appa. Flying with Hessair was more…intimate, but that didn't stray her from her goal. She'd barely glimpsed Kinita at the banquet, but she held the picture in her mind. 

Hessair growled deeply and the low rumble echoed through his body and into Katara's. The fortress appeared below them.

* * *

Zuko was led into the arena. Two poles were placed in the center, and he was chained to them, one arm to each. Forced to his knees, his arms were pulled out to nearly their full length, so he was nearly hanging from them. The sun was warm on his bare chest, and he resigned himself. He knew what was coming. 

Zhao came and stood in front of him.

"The same rules still apply Zuko. Accept your new mistress, and it will all end."

Kinita was standing next to Zhao, and Zuko spit at their feet. Kinita whimpered but then went and stood with the soldiers who had gathered around to watch. A nearby soldier handed Zhao a long leather whip, and Zhao started to take his place behind Zuko, but Zuko decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Zhao, why don't you tell them about the time you tried to discourage me from capturing the Avatar?"

"What are you talking about boy?"

"You know, when you and I got into an Agni Kai."

There was dead silence around the arena, and it was clear that Zhao had failed to mention this to very many people.

"Oh you didn't tell them? Pity, but I can see your point. How much would your men respect you if they knew you LOST?"

"SHUT UP!"

"And what about the time I took the Avatar right from under your nose? Yep, I'm the Blue Spirit! Once again I best you!"

Zhao snarled and took his place behind Zuko.

"And I still caught the Avatar before you, even after you got promoted and had all those resources! I still got him first!"

CRACK!

The whip lashed into Zuko's bare back, and Zuko gritted his teeth.

"And what about…"

Zuko couldn't finish as the whip was laid into him again and again. _Come on Zhao! You know you want to! Scourge me to death!_

He lost count of how many times that damned whip snaked across his back, but with every time Zhao restarted at his shoulder, the pain tripled. Grinding his teeth, he tried not to think about what his back looked like now. A bloody pulp no doubt. There was a momentary pause in the lashes, and Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head, breathing deeply. Then it began again. Dark shadows danced around the edge of his consciousness and he saw red. Little did he know that was his own blood pooling around his knees.

* * *

Katara and Hessair saw the arena and what was going on, and their anger flared simultaneously. Hessair closed his wings and dove, Katara pressed firmly against his neck. Opening his wings at the right moment, he slowed his descent and Katara dropped from his neck. She landed lightly on her feet and raised an arm. The whip wrapped itself around her upraised forearm and she jerked it from Zhao's grasp as Hessair landed. The dragon's roar shook the stands. She drew a sword and spun, slicing cleanly through Zuko's chains. 

Hessair spit a fireball at nearby soldiers. Katara gathered her fallen prince into her arms and dragged him to Hessair. Zula was shouting at the soldiers and Kinita was racing towards the two. Katara got Zuko draped across Hessair's back when Kinita pulled her away from the dragon.

"You will not take my prince from me!"

Katara spun, tearing her arm from the girl's grasp. Kinita reached for a dagger.

"He is mine, and I will protect him! You will not take him from me!"

Katara hissed.

"The only one he needs protecting from is you!"

Kinita lunged, but Katara brought her foot up and kicked the girl hard in the stomach. Turning, she ran and leapt up behind Zuko.

"I'll be back for you Kinita!" The dragon then turned and flew from the fortress, obvious to the spears hurled its way.

* * *

Kinita ran after the beast, never slowing. She would not let Zuko escape her once more. He belonged to her. Finally, she stopped in a clearing a good ways away from the fortress. She regained her breath and strength and started to continue after Zuko, but she didn't need to. The girl in the blue mask was there. 

"You are the one who touched him."

Kinita drew her sword.

"I took him and made him my own. I love him and he belongs to me." The girl reached up and took off her mask, which she tossed on the ground. She then drew the Dao from the shoulder harness, and separated one into two.

"You raped him, and then tortured him. That is not love."

Kinita took a fighting stance, and Katara followed suit. The fight ensued.

Katara had been able to hold her own against Zuko the last time they'd trained. She figured then that she was up to Fire Nation standards. But she was wrong. Kinita was up to standards, she was better.

It didn't take Kinita long to figure out who was better, but she wouldn't give up. Anger had replaced reason in Katara's heart, and now she was playing with Kinita, like a cat with a mouse.

It was a fight between two women for one man. They both loved him, but there was one huge difference. Katara was willing to let him go, Kinita wasn't.

Kinita spun, kicking one sword from Katara's hand. The sword flew straight up into the air. Things seemed to slow down suddenly. Katara brought her free fist into Kinita's stomach sharply, and then jabbed her again on her jaw. She then caught the falling sword, blade out, and brought it sharply across her throat. Kinita gasped before falling to her knees. Her steaming blood sprayed across Katara's face, chest, and neck.

Leaning down, she grabbed the dying girl's collar and dragged her to a nearby tree. Katara picked her up and held her with one arm about a foot off the ground. Taking Kinita's fallen sword in one hand, she plunged it through the girl's chest, pinning her to the tree. Kinita shuddered once, her eyes disbelieving before she went limp against the tree. Her shocked eyes still showed life, and Katara knew it would be several minutes before she died. She should go ahead and kill her, to end her suffering. This thought passed through Katara's head, and then she turned, sheathed her swords, and walked away.

Katara returned to Zuko, who was lying face down on the dirt. He shifted slightly as she came up. Pain-filled eyes met hers, and she smiled sweetly and knelt beside him. Hessair heated the water in the stream by Zuko's head, and Katara bended the water over his wounds. Instead of hurting Zuko however, it felt strangely soothing.

After she was done cleaning his wounds, Katara lay down beside him, placing a hand on his upper arm. His eyes fluttered sleepily, and in moments they were both asleep. Hessair lay down and covered them both with a wing.

* * *

Katara woke up alone, and for a moment, she was scared that they'd been recaptured. But Hessair was there, blowing soft sweet-smelling breath in her face. He nodded to a pool further downstream, hidden by trees. 

_(He's bathing. And he has been for about thirty minutes.)_

She got up and headed off to where Hessair had pointed. Finding Zuko wasn't hard, looking at him was. He'd scrubbed his skin to the point of bleeding in several spots, and was still scouring away.

"Zuko stop!" It took a great deal of effort, but he put down the cloth. She took his head in her hands.

"What are you doing, my heart?"

"I can't get clean."

"You look clean to me."

"No." He hung his head. "What she did…I can't…I feel so dirty."

"Oh Zuko." She pulled him to her and held him close. He shook, all he'd dreamed about during his stay at the fortress was her touch. He wanted her to love him so much, but how could she?

"Katara, how can you still want me? I'm no longer pure, I'm no longer worthy of you."

She hugged him tightly, but not tightly enough to aggravate his wounds.

"Zuko, I could never stop needing you, and I will never stop loving you." She placed a hand on his chest. "I love your heart, what inside."

"And my heart belongs to you and only you."

She nodded and kissed him. Suddenly he knew that the fairy tale of true love was real. It was instantaneous this realization. Katara knew everything about him, bad and good, and she loved him anyway.

"I love you Zuko." There was no promise behind it, no vow of eternity to be broken, and no false dream of forever. It was a statement, it was pure, and most of all, it was true.

She was surprised when he began to sing softly in her ear.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you_

He moaned her name, and she kissed him, passionately, her tongue exploring his. _I love you Zuko, and I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. _

* * *

**Another attempt at randomness...back by popular demand...**

* * *

**Scene: Zuko's whipping...**

**(Zuko is about to get it for the first time) **

**Zuko: "And do you like wearing a toga/dress? How often do you invite your soldiers to your bedroom at night?" **

**CRACK!**

**Zuko: OW! SHIT! ZHAO YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY FUCKING HIT ME! DAMN!**

**Zhao: You insulted my masculinity. **

**Director: Cut! Somebody get Zuko a doctor...again. **

**Zhao: Where does it say that I don't actually hit you? **

**Zuko: READ THE FUCKING SCRIPT YOU COCKSMOKER ASSCLOWN SON OF A DICKMUNCH! I'M GOING TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! AGAIN!**

**Director: Zuko, ummm...PG-13? **

**Zuko: That's it. I quit. I'm tired of these "accidents!" This morning someone put Ginseng in my rum! You KNOW I'm allergic! **

**(Sokka walks by whistling innocently)**


	24. The Breath

**AN: Alright. Zuko was captured for about four days. It took them two days to figure out where he was and another eight days to get there. The gang was resting due to Zuko's injuries during this time. **

_

* * *

_

_I'll have another chance  
I'll find another girl  
I'll see another day  
And I'll build another world  
I'll start another life just like you told me to  
And I'll find another love  
But there will never be another you_

**Chapter 24: The Breath**

Sokka and Aang woke up early that morning, and were surprised to see Katara gone. But they weren't worried; Hessair was gone too, so they figured they'd gone off together, probably after Zuko. Hopefully, if they found him, they wouldn't try to rescue him alone. After breakfast, they got on Appa and headed out to look for them. It didn't take long, as Hessair was flying around for the most part.

* * *

They landed by a stream and Hessair folded his wings and walked over to a nearby lump of cloths. Sokka leapt down from the bison's back and shouted.

"Katara! Where are you girl?"

Hessair glared at him, and then nudged the pile of blankets at his feet and it moved. Sokka stared at it strangely, and then Hessair got fed up. He gripped the blanket in his teeth and pulled it off the sleeping teenagers. The first thing Sokka saw was Zuko's back.

"Holy SHIT!"

Zuko tried to sit up, but cursed and fell back down. Katara slipped from his arms and helped him to shift on the hard ground, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Sokka, can you grab my sleeping bag?" Sokka complied and brought it to her. Through a combined effort from her, Sokka, and Zuko, they got him on it. He shifted onto his side where all the bruises and wounds were least. Aang got down from Appa and came over.

"Zuko, what did they do to you?" Zuko hissed as Sokka accidentally hit one of his worst bruises.

"A lot."

Katara stood after brushing a stray lock of hair from her beloved's face. "Aang, can you help me find some hanna leaf? Hessair said it would help the wounds heal." Aang nodded and they headed off.

Zuko sighed. He hated being dependent on anyone, but he could barely breathe without hurting. "Sokka, could you get me some water?"

"Sure thing Zuko." Sokka grabbed a water-skin from their supplies still on Appa's back and brought it back to Zuko. When he was done quenching his thirst, he put the stopper back in the skin and looked at Sokka.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right? I mean, we're close."

"Yeah, Zuko, we're best friends. Why?"

"How would you feel if we were more…I mean…what if we were brothers?"

Sokka's eyes went wide as he comprehended.

* * *

The Guerriers Réels had met to discuss the capture of their prince. Unknown to Zula and the Fire Lord, they'd expected an attack at the banquet. It had been Saiza's idea to lure them into attacking, to make them believe that the best of them were dead. It was far from true. Only Saiza knew the true extent of their power. But he was no longer in charge. The once sleeping Dragon of the West had risen.

* * *

Zula forced the pain to the back of her mind. Kinita had not returned from her fruitless vendetta against Zuko and the mystery warrior, and try as she may to have hope, Zula knew Kinita was dead, and she would have her revenge. A knock came at her door.

"My lady, we have news."

"Well, what is it?"

"The Avatar's bison was spotted landing in the foothills of the Achlys Range. We have suspicions that the Prince is there as well."

"All right. Ready the rhinos and tell the troops to be ready in an hour."

"Yes, my lady."

She hissed and absentmindedly began twirling a dagger through her fingers. _You won't get away from me this time Zuko._

* * *

They rested a few days until Zuko felt like he could travel. Using her and Sokka's sleeping bags, they set a spot up for him in the back of Appa's saddle. Hessair wasn't happy about losing his rider, but he understood the circumstances.

* * *

Appa had been flying for about an hour when Katara scooted to Zuko's side. She ran a hand lightly down his side, but he stopped her.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"No, doesn't hurt, it tickles."

She giggled.

"You're ticklish?"

"You bet, but it hurts when I laugh."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" She leaned over and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. He wrapped one arm around her, Aang made a gagging motion, and Sokka looked away with a smile. Katara deepened the kiss, swinging one leg over Zuko's and settling herself into his lap. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Hey, guys, keep it child-safe."

Katara pulled away reluctantly. The look in Zuko's eyes said he felt the same. She'd actually been surprised that Sokka hadn't flipped out when she told him how she felt for Zuko. He'd said simply that he didn't want any nieces or nephews any time soon. All three of them had agreed on that. She laid her head on Zuko's chest, rubbing her head against the red silk, feeling the rough texture of the bandages beneath the shirt.

Sokka and Zuko's gazes met over her head, and Sokka mouthed something. Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka looked put out and mouthed something else. Zuko sighed. He knew he'd have to do it sometime, but honestly, he was nervous as hell and he HATED being nervous.

Aang turned around. "Hey guys, we're going to have to stop for supplies soon."

"Alright Aang."

"No problem."

"Where should we head Zuko?"

"Well, Aang, definitely into the Achlys Range. There's an Earth Kingdom city just inside the borders, and it will make it harder for Zula and her army to follow us."

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

Katara remained silent through all this.

"Because there's an extreme climate shift from here to the mountains. It drops like 60 degrees. Komodo Rhinos HATE the cold. Speaking of cold, I'd better get a coat of some sort as well. Komodo Rhinos aren't the only ones that hate cold."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko and snuggled close. "Don't worry, my love, I'll keep you warm." Zuko raised her head and kissed her.

"CHILD SAFE!"

"Hey, you said kissing's allowed."

"Yeah, but what Katara's suggesting isn't."

"I was just playing Sokka."

And that was how it continued until they reached Jabari, the first city inside the Achlys range.

* * *

They landed on the outskirts, and several male warriors ran out. Zuko was absolutely freezing. He could barely keep his teeth from chattering. One of the warriors spoke out.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

Aang grinned.

"I'm the Avatar, and these are my friends Sokka and Katara of the Water tribe, and..."

"…And I'm his hostage fire-bender. He made me swear by my honor to obey everything that he says, and they keep making me do embarrassing things. But soon I'll have no honor left and then I'm going to kill you all…very slowly."

The warrior stared at Zuko with widening eyes and Aang punched his arm, causing Zuko to yell in pain. Aang had momentarily forgotten that Zuko's entire body was a mass of bruises and gashes.

"Dammit Aang, is all that hanna leaf gone to your head? I told you not to eat it!"

"I'm sorry Zuko, I forgot."

"A lot of help that does my arm."

The warrior still looked horrified and Katara glared at Zuko.

"Why did you say all that Zuko?"

"Because the whole Fire-Nation-Prince-switched-sides-and-is-now-good is so clichéd and so old."

The warrior looked at Zuko. "You mean, what you said wasn't true?"

"No. I was kidding."

"Oh." The other warriors lowered their weapons, which no one had noticed were pointed at Zuko.

"Well, the Avatar is always welcome here. Your companions and bison as well."

Momo ran up and jumped up onto Aang's head. Zuko finally submitted to the cold and wrapped his aching arms around himself.

"Hello? Hurt and freezing fire-bender over here. Warmth much desired and a shirt that isn't silk." Katara went over to him, hugged him, and kissed him, much to the surprise of the Jabari warriors. She pulled away and smiled.

"Better?"

Zuko closed his eyes and kissed her again.

"Much."

Suddenly, a woman burst out of the gates, shaking a finger at the warriors.

"They are cold and are injured and you keep our guests out here!" She walked over and placed an arm around Zuko's shoulders, causing him to hiss in pain. The woman pulled away and looked at him. She glanced at Katara, who had a worried look on her face.

"Come on, fire-bender, we're going to see the extent of your injuries."

* * *

A few minutes later, Zuko was seated in a warm hut with the rest of the gang. Sokka was eating a hearty meal of meat and noodles, while Aang napped and Katara helped the healing-woman, who said to call her Zhi.

Zhi gave Zuko some wine, and slowly began unraveling Katara's awkwardly wrapped bandages. Zuko drained the cup and gritted his teeth against the pulling of the blood-soaked bandages. When the last strip pulled away, Zhi withheld a gasp.

"Boy, I'm surprised to see you walking."

"Should I take that as a compliment or just shut up?"

"Both, cause this is going to hurt."

She mixed a few herbs into a bowl of steaming water and soaked a rag in it. Katara grasped Zuko's hand firmly as Zhi pressed the cloth to Zuko's back.

Zuko bit back a scream, but he couldn't suppress it all and he whimpered. The stinging pain continued until it consumed his back. Zhi sighed at his tenseness.

"I'm sorry, boy, but this will kill the poison in the wounds." Katara's eyes disappeared into her hair.

"They poisoned the whip?"

Zhi looked up. "If that's what was used across his back, then yes."

A warrior came in, the gray in his hair accented by the lines of experience in his face.

"Zhi, I can't believe you're treating that fire-bender."

Zhi hissed in anger and stopped sponging Zuko's back for a moment.

"Boy, who did this to you?"

Zuko was taking deep breaths and relishing the dimming of the pain.

"Admiral Zhao, on my sister's orders."

Zhi looked at the warrior triumphantly.

"You see? This boy's been nearly scourged to death by his own people." Her fingers traced Zuko's scar with a mother's touch. "And I don't think this was the first time."

"My father gave me that." The warrior scowled.

"Who's your father?"

Zuko winced visibly, both due to the fact that Zhi was rubbing his back again and the mention of his father.

"Fire Lord Ozai."

The warrior nearly went through the roof. "You're the Fire Prince?"

Zuko hissed through gritted teeth, hot tears rolling down his face, and Katara answered for him.

"Yes, he's the Fire Prince, but he refuses to let anyone call him Prince." She laid a head on his shoulder and he turned his head, burying his face in her hair.

The warrior bowed. "I am sorry, P…Zuko." Zuko blinked. "Why?"

"Our warriors joined the Guerriers Réels a little over a month ago. We are yours to command."

Sokka now looked up from his food.

"But I thought they were just Fire Nation rebels."

"No, they've offered alliances to the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Each Nation has been fighting its own war with the Fire Nation, and they made us realize how futile it was to fight alone. I'll never forget what Commander Saiza said."

Zuko's head snapped up.

"What did he say?"

"Apart we are merely an obstacle, together we are a threat."

Zuko nodded as Zhi pressed another glass of wine in his hand then continued with her work.

"That sounds just like Saiza."

The warrior looked taken back.

"You know Commander Saiza?"

"Of Course, he's my cousin."

The warrior's jaw dropped and he ran out.

* * *

A soldier came up to Zula. "My lady, there is something you might want to see."

She nodded and dismounted. Zhao dismounted as well and followed her, and they both followed the soldier. They entered a clearing and when Zula saw what she was supposed to, she had to bite back a scream and she turned away. Zhao said nothing, looking upon it indifferently.

It was Kinita.

* * *

Saiza looked at the map with an experienced eye. Since his banishment, he'd learned everything he could about the land outside the Fire Nation, and then he'd learned the Fire Nation. No one knew that he returned to the Fire Nation. He'd watched over his young cousin as he slept through the night, often little Ediera curled up next to him. She kept having nightmares of their mother and father fighting. Ozai was no gentler to his wife than he was to anyone else.

Iroh was next to him, and pointed to the only ground entrance to the mountain range.

"They just finished building a fortress in this area. I'm sure that is where Zula is keeping him."

"How many men?"

"A few corps. She's formed an alliance with Admiral Zhao, so we'll have to deal with his legions as well as hers."

"No doubt their keeping him under high security, if he's still alive."

"He's alive, Saiza."

Saiza nodded. "They need the Avatar, and he will go after Zuko. It would be better if we could get to the Avatar and persuade him to join us. If Zula gets the Avatar…" He trailed off, his worried expression shared by Iroh. Just then, one of the Jabari warriors came in.

"Sirs, a group of four travelers just came in. They are at Zhi's healing house, for one of them is badly injured, due to imprisonment." His eyes turned to Saiza. "He's claiming to be your cousin."

Both fire-benders were up and out the door, racing to the healing house.

* * *

Zhi finished cleaning Zuko's wounds and rewrapped them. He laid his head on Katara's shoulder and sighed. She stroked his clean-shaven scalp and kissed the edge of his scar.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I love you more."

In the background, Sokka made a gagging sound. They both looked up at him and glared. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes, they woke Aang up and decided to go shopping for supplies. Zhi gave Zuko a thick fur-lined coat, and it was even dark red. Zuko was incredibly grateful and they made their way to the market. Zuko withdrew some money and distributed it as earlier, but this time, he suggested that Katara and Aang head off together. Katara pouted at this statement. She'd been hoping that Zuko and she could get some alone time, but Zuko stated firmly that Sokka and he had some business to attend to. Katara noted to ask him what that business was when they got back, and she watched them until the dark red and bright blue disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

She looked over some fruits while Aang seemed entranced by an array of strange hats. Katara dragged him away from the stand and headed off the direction that Sokka and Zuko had disappeared nearly an hour ago, but then she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw two Fire Nation soldiers coming towards her. One was Zuko's Uncle Iroh, the other she didn't recognize.

Iroh and Katara embraced, and then Iroh shook Aang's hand. He asked them how their trip was, but as he did, the other soldier was constantly looking around, behind her, behind himself, just looking. Iroh turned back to her after interrogating Aang about the rest of the gang.

"Katara, Aang, have either of you seen Zuko since he was captured?"

Katara nodded and smiled. "He's not captured anymore, but we're supposed to be meeting him and Sokka in a few minutes. You can come with us."

The other soldier nodded and smiled at her.

"Tell me, how did they treat my dear cousin in captivity?"

She frowned. "Horribly."

He nodded. "Better than I expected. By the way, my name is Saiza."

Katara and Aang smiled again. "Zuko's told us a lot about you, Commander Saiza."

The group then made their way to the place that they were supposed to meet Zuko and Sokka. When they got there, Zuko was leaning up against a pole, fingering something in his pocket, and apparently arguing with Sokka. Sokka had his arms crossed on his chest, and was glaring angrily at Zuko. Katara ran up and threw her arms around Zuko's neck. She felt his bad mood melt away and pulled him around so she could kiss him. When they pulled apart, Zuko saw Saiza and Iroh. Iroh pulled him into a hug, which aggravated every wound on his body from the way Zuko acted. Saiza merely patted him on the shoulder, but the look in both men's eyes, they were happy to see each other.

Katara pulled Zuko back to her but turned her head away when he tried to kiss her.

"Alright, boy, tell me what was so important you couldn't spend some time with me this afternoon." Unexpectedly, he smiled.

"That's a surprise." His and Sokka's eyes met, and Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara frowned.

"I hate surprises, you better tell me."

"Nope, you have to wait."

"Come on."

"No." She turned to Sokka.

"Sokka, you know what he's up to. Will you tell me?"

"No, Katara, it's against the law for me to." She nearly screamed.

"Prince Zuko, if you don't tell me what the surprise is, I'll never kiss you again."

His smile vanished.

"Breaking out the heavy artillery?"

"Tell me."

"Fine, fine." He glanced around, they were in the middle of the street, people constantly milling around them. "Honestly, girl, remember, this was your idea."

For a moment they just stood there, all eyes on Zuko, but he didn't move. Finally, Sokka sighed. "Just do it, Zuko."

"Alright, alright." He reached into his pocket and pulled out…a ring. Then, he knelt on one knee in front of Katara, her hand in both of his.

"Katara, will you marry me?"

* * *

**AN: Alright. Zuko was captured for about four days. It took them two days to figure out where he was and another eight days to get there. The gang was resting due to Zuko's injuries during this time. It took them two days to get to Jabari, so that's almost two weeks. No idea why I'm posting this. **

* * *

**An attempt at randomness...**

* * *

Scene: Kinita vs. Katara 

Director: Set? and Action!

(Katara and Kinita start whacking at each other, The ground is wet from a recent rain and Kinita loses her balance, trips Katara, and they both end up in the mud)

Director: CUT!

Kinita: It's not my fault! It's hers!

Katara: My fault! You tripped me!

Kinita: Why are you worried about a little mud? You get to kiss Zuko!

Katara: And he's such a good kisser...What? I have mud in my hair? Shit!

Director: Alright, alright. Girls, take a break and get cleaned up. Call in Zula and Zhao, we'll set up for the next scene. (looks around) where's Zuko?

Stage Hand: He's at the emergency room being treated for minor burns.

Director: What?

(Sokka walks by whistling innocently)


	25. The Unexpected

**...And I'll leave all my OrliBloom posters to Mrs. Stevens, and my fanfictions to Khazia, and Lobito's food dish to Lobito...huh? oh sorry, just working my will, cuz you are all gonna kill me. **

**Sorry I haven't posted sooner. I've developed a sudden obsession with Labyrinth and I doubt it'll go away any time soon. But on a good note, for you guys at least, this might not be over as soon as I thought. I don't want it to go over 30 chapters though, but it might.

* * *

**

Chapter 25: The Unexpected

Zula stood staring at the sky with piercing eyes. Anger spilled through her system unchecked. Zhao came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

He glared angrily at her condescending tone.

"You keep telling us to head after the Avatar, but we have no idea where he's gone. We've found their camp, but there is still no sign of where they're headed."

She sighed.

"Zhao, sometimes I wonder if you're capable of thought. Now, Zuko's injured, so they've probably rested for most of the past two weeks. They can't have gotten far since we've started looking. If my brother's capable of speech, he's no doubt got them headed into the Achlys Range, which means we need different mounts, because the Komodo Rhinos can't cover the ground, or give us the speed we need."

He nodded, marveling once more at her intellect.

"We need horses."

"And horses are hard to come by, so I want you to choose 15 of your best men, and I will choose fifteen. 32 horses, and then we will head to Jabari, where the Avatar and my brother are no doubt heading.

* * *

Saiza and Iroh were discussing future battle plans at the Réels main hideout. A knock came at the door, and Iroh called for them to enter. A girl came in and bowed. She was dressed in bright yellow and orange, and carried a staff. Her hair was blond, and cut boy-short. Her eyes were soft gray, and smiling.

"Captain Hezier told me to talk to a General Iroh?" Iroh nodded to her.

"I'm General Iroh, and what might your name be?"

"My name is Canace, and my friends and I would like to join your army." Saiza frowned.

"Well, we welcome any new recruits, and I don't see why Hezier couldn't have taken care of this himself."

She smiled.

"My friends and I have special abilities that he thought you might want to know about."

Saiza and Iroh looked at her strangely.

"Are you benders?"

Her smile grew wider. "More than that, my dear sirs."

She raised her hand, and brought it down in an arc. A blade of air flattened the two men against the wall.

"We're air-benders."

* * *

Katara leaned back against the headboard of the bed. None of her boys had woken up yet and she lazily ran her hand over the clean-shaven head in her lap. He stirred softly, the telltale scar hidden in the folds of her skirt. Her thoughts turned back to the days before, one day in particular. She remember how the sound had cut off after he'd asked the question, the hope and fear in his eyes before she'd declared that she'd die before she married anyone else.

And now he lay beside her, dreams unfolding behind closed lids. He'd wanted to get married as soon as possible, but she wanted to get married at the North Pole. Her father had joined a group of warriors up there, and it was possible that he'd returned since they'd left. And Katara desperately wanted her father's approval.

But Zhi had refused to let Zuko go until his wounds were healed. The medicine she gave him and wrapped into his wounds helped speed the process, but they would still be there for at least a couple more weeks. For the time they were there, and the time not spent with Zhi, Zuko and Katara had taken to stealing away and…"promoting"…their relationship.

Zuko stirred softly and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly, and she laid her head on his shoulder once he was up. Smiling, Katara sighed. So many times she'd thought she'd been in love, so many hurts. She'd thought she'd been happy before she met Zuko, but now, she knew she could never go back. A life without Zuko, without love…she couldn't even imagine. He was her life, her everything.

"Good morning, Katara."

"Good morning." She snuggled closer to him, and he placed an arm around her. In a few minutes, they'd have to get up and go outside, because Aang would be up. Zuko and Aang were training with Iroh and Saiza, and Aang was doing great with learning fire-bending.

Usually, Aang picked bending up very quickly, but he seemed to be taking fire-bending at a normal pace, perhaps even below average. And the problem was simple, as Zuko had pointed it out a few days ago. Aang was very happy and peace loving. Fire was an aggressive element, and that made it nearly impossible for Aang to bend. But he was getting there.

Katara decided not to mention her dream to Zuko as he sat beside her. In it, she had been with him, her brother and Aang, and the beasts including Hessair, had been with them as well. It had been a normal evening during travel. But then,Zuko had disappeared, and then Hessair, and then Appa. And thenMomo andAang disappeared. She and Sokka were alone, and she was pleading with Sokka to go after the rest of the gang, but he just looked at her and said they should go home. He forced her to leave those she loved more than life, and then she woke up.

She hated it, so much, and moved closer to Zuko for comfort.

"Zuko, will you ever leave me?"

"Never, I promise, and I never break a promise."

"I know that for sure."

He smiled into her hair and kissed her head.

"I love you Katara."

"I…"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT KATARA! WE'RE AWAKE!"

Both heads spun around to reveal two very awake boys.

"We've had enough of your lovey-doveyness."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What? Had enough of this?" He promptly kissed Katara's lips, and they both heard two sets of footsteps running out the door. Katara grinned when he pulled away from her.

"Knew that would work." She pulled him down on top of her, kissing him as she did so. Barely noticing his weight, all she could focus on was his hand on her waist, his lips on hers. She parted her legs slightly, allowing him to get even closer. Zuko started to pull on her shirt as she slipped her hands beneath his.

"So, are you two getting to work on my five grand-nieces and nephews?"

Zuko sighed, and Katara sat up, taking Zuko with her.

"Well, we were going to until you so rudely interrupted us." Zuko added a glare for emphasis. Iroh vanished as suddenly as he'd appeared. She sighed. Even though Iroh was gone, the moment had been spoiled. Zuko held her close for a moment, and then he got off the bed and stood.

"I'd better go see Zhi and get my bandages changes." Katara nodded.

"Wait a moment and I'll go with you." He nodded, and began to change into some clean clothes. She watched him for a minute, and was sure she'd never seen anyone as handsome as her Zuko. She moved over and began scratching his back, expecting the usual euphoria. Zuko loved his back scratched, but he didn't even react.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?"

"You usually go ecstatic when I scratch your back."

He paused, in dressing and in speech.

"You're scratching my back?"

Katara frowned, and rubbed his back a little harder, the skin turning red beneath her nails.

"Feel that?"

"Feel what?"

She grabbed his hand, worry etched in her face.

"Come on, we're going to go see Zhi now."

* * *

Zula was intensely frustrated. It had taken longer to get through the pass than she'd expected, and they were still nearly two weeks away from Jabari. For a moment, she wished that she had a dragon, or even a flying bison, that could carry her over these god-forsaken snow drifts. Scrunching down into her warm coat, she urged her horse on. Originally the horse had been blood red, but now it looked pink under all the snow. Hardly intimidating.

Zhao had more experience picking mounts than she did, and had, surprisingly wisely, said that she would envy him of his gray plodder before they were a quarter through the pass. She did, and that fact that he'd been right drove her close to insanity. _Rest and prepare, brother dearest, you won't be so lucky next time. _

* * *

"Well, I actually expected this." Zhi ran a hand over the newly formed scars on Zuko's back, and he didn't even blink.

"What is it, Zhi?"

"It's simple really, with all the scar tissue; you've lost all feeling in your back." Zuko stared at her ineffectively.

"Do you mean that I will not have any feeling at all? Do you realize how bad this could be for me?"

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Zuko, but there is nothing that I can do."

Zuko covered his face in his hands, and Katara placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at the healer and sighed.

"Are you sure that there is absolutely nothing that you could do for Zuko?" Zhi nodded sadly.

"It's not really a bad thing, in truth."

"How could it not be a bad thing? He could get hurt and never know!"

"Well, I'm sure Zuko can deal with that. The scar tissue is only an inch deep!"

"Hello? Right here? Can hear everything you're saying?"

The two arguing women glared at him, and then silently called a truce. Zhi wrapped a protective bandage over his back and helped him put his shirt back on.

"I think you two were planning to head to the North Pole?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you best get going. No doubt those after you will be here soon."

The couple raced off to find Aang and Sokka. They were airborne by sunset.

* * *

Zula altered their course after seeing the bison fly over head. They were now racing after it, taking care not to be seen.

* * *

Iroh was sad to see Zuko and the gang go, but letting them go had been easier than expected. It was time for the first true blow against the Fire Nation now that Zuko knew what was going on. Where, however, was the question. Saiza made the final decision to wait, and draw on more allies. They wanted Ozai to know they meant business, and the only way to do so was to deal a crippling blow.

* * *

The gang was still in the Achlys range when Zuko decided that they should set up camp. After finding a clearing big enough for Appa and then some, Katara settled down to cooking them up a hot meal. Sokka and Aang played with a Pai-Sho set Iroh had given them, and Zuko helped Katara keep the food hot. Maybe an hour passed, and they all settled down to eat.

* * *

"Come on, Zuko. One more bite."

"I'm full Katara! If I eat 'one more bite' I'll explode!"

"You barely finished a bowl of stew! You've got to eat more than this!"

"I've never been a big eater."

Sokka and Aang watched this unfold, both munching contentedly on their third bowls of stew. Katara was crawling on her knees after Zuko, who was backing up backwards on his hands and knees. She was trying to spoon feed him, and he, as you can tell, wasn't hungry.

After several circles of the campsite, Katara gave up and settled back onto her heels.

"Fine. I give up, Zuko. Instead, you can help me set up camp. Get the sleeping bags from Appa's saddle."

Zuko sighed, relieved, and headed towards the giant bison. He'd barely reached the beast before Zula burst from the woods and buried a long dagger into the left side of his chest.

The point burst through his back, and Katara screamed, lunging towards him as Zula ripped her dagger free. But Zhao materialized behind her, and pulled her back.

Hessair leapt from where he'd laid and blew a burst of fire at Zula, who bended it away from her. An iron net was thrown over Hessair, who was quickly bound.

Several poison darts found their way into Appa's skin, and the bison roared before falling to the quick acting poison. Momo disappeared into the trees.

Several Fire Nation soldiers were battling Sokka, but Katara sat on the ground in shock as she watched Zuko fall to his knees, and finally slump senseless to the ground.

Zula grabbed the fighting Avatar and placed her dagger to his throat.

"Stop!"

Sokka froze and turned toward the shout. Katara scrambled to her feet. Soldiers rushed to their mistress and bound Aang's hands and feet in iron and took his staff. Silent tears poured down Katara's face, and Zula sneered.

"Alright, water peasants. I'm giving you a one time chance. I'm taking the Avatar, fight back now, and you will die. You see six soldiers, but there are many more in the trees. Zuko is dead or dying, so you'd best give up on him."

At this, Katara whimpered, and resisted the urge to run to her fiancé. Zula continued as Sokka tightened his grip on his club.

"You may return home, and I won't stop you. But if you come after the Avatar, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Neither Katara nor Sokka said anything, and Zula shrugged. She threw Aang into the arms of another soldier, who knocked the poor boy out and slung him over his shoulder. The Fire Princess pointed to her unconscious brother.

"Get him. I'll need to give the body to my father."

Katara slumped to the ground and sobbed as the Fire Nation soldiers disappeared with two of the people she loved the most in the world. Sokka went and placed a hand comfortingly around her shoulders.

He understood how hopeless their situation was. Their supplies having been destroyed, they were left with nothing but a dead bison and a few weapons. Zuko was dead. Aang was captured. It was hopeless.

Just then, a familiar face dropped from the branches above, twin hook swords in his hands, twig in his mouth. And Katara had sworn she'd never be happy to see him again.

* * *

cricket cricket...silence...yeah...


	26. The Dying

**AN:** **I'm sorry I took so long updating. You may all blame my sister and the author of the Labyrinth fic, Crystal Balls, for writing 107 chapters that I had to read. And blame my sister for kicking me off the comp every night. And blame that spider that made a home in my truck. shivers involutarily And blame...(three hours later)... And now you may read the chapter. Sorry it isn't very long. This and the next one will probably be short, a couple of my go-betweens. **

**

* * *

**

_Tell me I was dreaming...Tell me you didn't leave me here to cry..._

_...Tell me I didn't hear your heartbeat fail, that it's just my imagination running wild..._

_...Tell me that you didn't say goodbye..._

**Chapter 26: The Dying**

_

* * *

Flashback _

* * *

The 11 year-old Fire Prince stood comforting his youngest sibling, who was sobbing silently into his shoulder. It was well past midnight, and an exhausted Fire Lord entered bemusedly into the dining hall where his three children stood, drawn by their shouts. 

"You have no right to go and scare her like that!"

"She's a Princess of the Fire Nation and I won't allow anyone to think my sister is weak!"

"She's seven years old! She's allowed to be scared of a nightmare! And she doesn't need you reenacting it for her!"

"The only thing she doesn't need is an older brother who insists on protecting her from everything on the planet! You won't let her do anything!"

"She can do anything she wants to! I'm only here to comfort her and protect her from psychopaths like you!"

The siblings' fight was highlighted by the youngest Princess's sobbing from her place on the table's edge where the Prince had set her a moment earlier. Knowing his two oldest children, the Fire Lord stepped into the room to prevent any injury to either of them.

"She would do better without you! At least if you were gone, she could learn to be a strong leader without you babying her!"

"The only way you'll get Ediera away from me is to pry her from my cold lifeless hands!"

"That can be arranged!"

It happened before the Fire Lord could react. The oldest Fire Princess grabbed a fork from the table and stabbed itinto the left side of her older brother's chest. A startled cry from the Prince echoed around the room, followed by the sick sound of flesh being torn as the Princess jerked the fork from her brother's chest.

The Fire Lord flew stricken to his only son's side, and the Princess looked horrified to know her father had been there the whole time. But the Fire Lord merely scooped his dying son into his arms and demanded that a nearby maid escort the youngest Princess to his wife's chambers.

Less than an hour later, the doctor proclaimed the boy would live. He spoke privately with the Fire Lord.

"God smiles down on the young prince. The blow would've pierced his heart, if it had been there. It seems that God created him with this event in mind." The Fire Lord stared at the doctor, confused.

"How?" was all he could say.

The doctor laughed and placed a hand on the left side of his chest.

"His heart is not here." He moved his hand to the right side.

"It's here. A definite advantage in battle."

The Fire Lord nodded, agreeing the doctor and relieved that his only son would live.

* * *

6 years later, the event had taken place again, for Zula had never learned of her brother's uniqueness. Before, Zuko had been placed under doctor's care immediately. Now, with each passing second, he lost more blood, and drifted closer to death.

* * *

Zula and Zhao took their two prisoners to a ship instead of a fortress. Once below, Aang was tossed unceremoniously into a cell and the door was shut and fire-sealed. There was some noise outside and Aang could see them talking and gesturing towards Zuko, who was lying unconscious over a soldier's shoulder (try saying that fifty times fast). After a moment of debating, they threw him into the cell next to Aang's, but left the door unlocked. Zuko rolled a couple of times from the momentum of the throw, but remained motionless where he lay after coming to a stop. One arm was awkwardly positioned behind his back, and he laid half on his stomach and half on his back. The position just looked uncomfortable, but Zuko made no move to shift. 

Aang slipped to the side of the cell, put his head against the bars, and spoke softly.

"Zuko, are you okay?"

No answer. Tears filled the 14 year olds eyes.

"Zuko please, you're scaring me."

The dying prince did not answer, did not even know that Aang was speaking to him. The cold metal turned a darker shade with the Avatar's tears.

* * *

Outside, the pinks and oranges of sunset had given way to the darker blues and blacks of night. In the forest, a ways away from the place where the gang had meant to spend the night, the moonlight outlined a pair of figures. 

"I love him Jet, and there's nothing you can do about that."

Jet sighed.

"I know Katara. I have no intentions of coming between you and Zuko. Would you hear me out already?"

"That's not the Jet I remember."

"I've changed…a lot. I realized that what you said was true. My Freedom Fighters have even teamed up with a group of Fire Nation rebels."

Katara looked astonished.

"The Guerriers Réels?" Jet nodded.

"Right now, the only way to stop the Fire Nation is to rescue Zuko. They have a plan and he's a huge part of it, being that he's the next in line to the throne. It's our duty to let them know what's happened. I've already sent a letter to General Iroh in Jabari."

Katara graced Jet with a smile. "Thank you Jet. I really think you deserve this second chance."

Jet blushed and looked down at the ground. "And what you deserve is a friend, and I'll do my best to be one."

Suddenly, a voice was cleared behind them. It was one of Jet's followers, the one called Smeller Bee. He had a beautiful red hawk balanced on one fist, and the hawk seemed preoccupied with preening a wing. Smeller Bee held out a scroll.

"From General Iroh." Jet took the scroll delightedly and Katara read it over his shoulder.

_Stay where you are. We are coming._

_General Iroh_

It was only two sentences, but those words radiated power and anger. Katara suddenly realized that they hadn't informed a single man about Zuko and Aang's capture, they'd informed a single man who happened to be in control of the largest rebellion force in a century.

The Guerriers Réels were coming.

* * *

Zula stood on the deck, unable to turn her thoughts from the prisoners, even as the ship steamed towards Fire Nation waters. She'd killed before, mostly suitors who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, but never had their faces haunted her like her older brother's eyes did. They didn't seem surprised, or hurt, pained, or afraid. They were resigned. 

_You've killed me Zula. Again. Why? Why do you hate me so?_

"You were Father's favorite. He never expected much of me. I was stronger, I was more like him when you took after mother."

_Is that so wrong? For me to have compassion?_

Tears formed in the torn princess' eyes. "Yes and no. I wanted to love you brother. I wanted to."

_I wanted you to love me. I've always loved you. _

"Princess Zula?" The feeling of her brother's spirit left her, and anger replaced the hurt.

"What is it Zhao?" she snarled.

"I completed my part of the deal. I helped you capture and kill Zuko."

"I can't marry you on the damn boat Zhao."

"No, but perhaps…"

Zula nearly screamed. _Why in the damn world did I have to give him my word?_

"I'll think about it Admiral." Her reference to his military status signaled the end of the discussion, and she heard him leave. She decided quickly to go check on the prisoners, but as she turned, for a brief moment she thought she saw Ediera, standing against the railing, arms folded against her chest, and glaring in a way fit for a Fire Nation princess. But when she turned her full attention to the spot, Zula saw nothing. So, she continued downstairs.

Aang had fallen asleep on the floor of his cell when Zula swept by. Zuko hadn't moved. She slipped silently into his cell and checked his pulse. It was faint and erratic, neither good signs. She sighed, and left him where he lay.

* * *

Ediera slipped into the cell as her sister slipped out. Kneeling next to her brother, she reached in and strengthened his spirit, sending him dreams of Katara, and of his friends, reminding him of the reasons he must fight to live. She did not leave his side.

* * *

Iroh looked at the map, and Saiza stood nearby. He placed a finger on one area of the map. 

"We have four standard war-ships in the vicinity and one heavily armed siege vessel as well. Should we send them after Zula's ship?"

"Yes, but not to engage. Allow them to be seen, but wait for them to join us."

Iroh turned his gaze to the young air-bender captain behind them. "Captain Canace, can you take your air-benders and scope out the area?"

She nodded and bowed. "Of course General." She then turned on her heel and marched out to inform her peers of their mission.

* * *

Hessair screamed his anger and frustration at the nearby guards, several of whom yelped and tried desperately to flee from his reach. The angry dragon pulled against the thick chains binding him to the floor of the hold. His wings plastered to his body and his mouth chained shut, he could do little more than snort fire at his captors. But it was all a mask for the pain and worry he felt for his Bond, which he couldn't feel at all at the moment.

* * *

The presence of the Oath was going haywire. It struggled desperately to make the dying body it inhabited rise. _The Avatar is in danger! We must protect him! _But the body didn't rise. The body didn't care.

* * *

A silver shape winged across the night sky. She'd slept for a century, only recently awoken. And tonight, she'd felt the responsibility pass from the bison to her. She had hoped to live her life out quietly in the caves beneath the Southern Air Temple, but alas, it was not to be so. But she did not regret her decision to accept the responsibility as the Avatar's new Animal Guide, for another dragon was awake. So she flew silently to the presence of the Avatar that she felt in her heart.

* * *

**Yes, Zula's having second thoughts about her life and her relationship with Zuko. A little late huh? So Zuko's heart wasn't hit. He still lost huge amounts of blood. Don't get your hopes up. (laughs maliciously)**


	27. The Beginning

**Chapter 27: The Beginning of the End**

Zula hurried on deck, forcing the night's events from her mind as she was faced with a bigger problem than Zhao's inabilities. She snatched the scope from a sailor's hand and raised it to her own eye, viewing the two distant ships on the horizon. Both were flying the flag of the Avatar, and namely the Guerriers Réels. She lowered the scope.

"Guerriers Réels." She stated firmly. The sailor she'd so rudely taken the scope from turned to her.

"But I thought we killed their best officers." She smiled at him demurely.

"You know, the more I think about that, the more I believe that it was just a ploy. The thing we should be worried about most at the moment is how they were warned."

* * *

The forest was alive with teenagers and soldiers struggling to prepare the ship for departure.

Katara was the only one not down in the valley. She was dressed all in black, with Zuko's broadswords strapped across her back. One lay bare across her folded legs, and she brushed one hand against the dirt. The wind danced around her and caught in her loose hair. In one quick motion, she grasped the sword and her hair and sliced cleanly through the folds. The hair floated from her now open hand to the wind, and off through the skies. She tied the now shoulder-length locks in a short ponytail and stood. Her once bright and forgiving eyes were dark and angry.

Jet strolled up, and she turned to meet his gaze. He took several steps back, repelled by the look in her eyes, and then sighed. _Better angry than dead. _He thought.

"Iroh's ready to go. Are you coming?" She nodded briefly and followed him back down the hill.

* * *

No one noticed the silver dragon as it drifted down from the clouds. Sinking slowly into the cool water, she swam alongside the boat, and called to the dragon within.

_(Hello, Dragon of Fire.) _

_(You are a dragon? There is another?)_

_(Yes, I am a Dragon of Air. My name is Akierin.)_

_(I am honored to meet you Akierin. I am Hessair.)_

_(You are in a predicament Hessair. Your Bond lies dying and the Avatar has been captured.) _

_(I know! But, by Saitrie, what am I supposed to do?)_

_(The Avatar is now my responsibility. I am going to speak with him, and then seek out those who traveled with him. Do not despair, for hope is kindled. Help is already on its way.)_

_(My gratitude Akierin.)_

_(Until next we meet Hessair.)_

And then Akierin flew up to where the Avatar was held.

_(Hello Avatar.)_

…_Akierin…?_

_(Yes, it's me. I've missed you Aang.)_

_I'm amazed you found me. _

_(When the bison's spirit was lost, his responsibility passed to me. We can formally Bond later.)_

There was silence for a few moments.

_Can you see how Zuko's doing?_

Akierin turned to the son of fire, and felt deep within him.

_(He is fading.)_

Aang moaned and hid his face in his hands. Akierin looked at him thoughtfully.

_(Do not fear, young Avatar. Help in coming.) _

Aang sighed as the silver dragon took flight and headed of towards the island where Iroh and company were setting sail to join the four ships now surrounding Zula's.

* * *

Zuko didn't stir when the dragon probed his mind, and couldn't feel Hessair yards below him. His dreams had ended as his body shut down. Nothing Ediera could do could help and silent tears ran down her cheeks as silent prayers were said.

* * *

Late that evening, Iroh's ship joined the fleet and as the general stepped onto the main ship, the captain came up to him.

"What are our orders General Iroh?" the captain said after saluting. Iroh scowled at the ship in the distance, the only one of the six bearing a Fire Nation flag.

"Prepare for battle."

Katara surveyed the fleet, her eyes resting on the troops. The traditional white armband had been advanced due to the number of non Fire Nation recruits joining up. Now, a colored stripe had been added, red, blue, green, or silver, depending on your nation. A young girl came up to her, sporting a silver striped armband.

"Excuse me, Lady Katara?" She looked down. The girl couldn't be more than eight. She hadn't been dressed in armor like the warriors, and looked out of place on the ship. Even as the girl seemed frightened, Katara couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What is it?" she snapped, but the girl was unperturbed.

"Did you travel with the Avatar?"

"Of course." She turned and walked away, and the girl ran below deck to tell her friends that the rumors were true, that this was THE Lady Katara.

* * *

The skies darkened, not only with night, but with dark brooding clouds as well. The forbidding sky opened up, and the rain poured down. Anyone outside was instantly drenched, and lightning lit up the sky.

The battle started at midnight.

* * *

As the first fireballs began to fly, Zula ran down below deck. She dodged troops arming themselves, and men going below to maintain the engines and the rhinos. She swore to herself she wasn't having second thoughts, that she wasn't wishing Zuko would live, that it didn't matter. She'd done what she had done.

When she reached the prisoner's cells, she double checked the lock on the Avatar's cell, and assigned about ten men to it. They'd focus on keeping Iroh's forces above deck, but it couldn't hurt to be a little cautious. Zula then flitted into Zuko's cell, he still hadn't moved. She pressed her hand to his throat and recoiled sharply. He was freezing. Taking a deep breath, she repeated the motion, and her heart leaped into her throat.

There was no pulse.

* * *

**I'm am now working on the next chapter. Please don't kill me or you'll never find out was happens next.**

* * *

**An attempt at randomness...**

* * *

**Scene: ...beginning of this chapter...**

**(Zula runs out onto the deck but floor is really slippery and she slips and skids on her butt across the deck. Crew and extras burst into laughter.)**

**Director: CUT! Zula, are you all right?**

**Zula: COULD YOU HAVE WAXED THE FLOORS A LITTLE MORE? **

**Stage Hand: Sorry. **

**(Zuko comes up and stands by his chair)**

**Zuko: Nice to see someone else at the receiving end of practical jokes. **

**(sits down but chair collapses beneath him. He yells in anger while everybody starts laughing again. Sokka walks by whistling innocently)**


	28. The Dead

**AN: I sincerely considered keeping this chapter back and letting you all suffer, just to piss you off, but I decided to be nice and go ahead and post it. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 28: The Dead

Zula backed away from the cold body in the cell, and she turned and met the Avatar's asking eyes. They glared at each other for a moment.

"They're here to rescue you and Zuko boy. They won't get past your guards, and they can't rescue a corpse can they?"

The child's eyes widened and turned to Zuko's body, full of tears. Zula ran out and up to the main deck to hide her own.

* * *

Hessair felt his Bond pass, and fought against the ties threatening to pull him into the same abyss. As long as he could hold on, perhaps Zuko would still have a chance.

* * *

Katara was the first one to leap onto Zula's ship when the two ships drew side by side. The thick rain made fire-bending useless, but she was in her element, literally. Combining bending and sword-play, she was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Iroh fought side by side with Jet and Sokka, and they worked together to bring down the hordes of soldiers. Neither Zula nor Zhao were anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Saiza led a group of soldiers from the main battle below deck to search for the Avatar and the Prince.

* * *

Zula ran into the meeting hall, and met a large group of Guerriers Réels. She drew a sword and raised a hand in a universal bending stance, and the bloody battle began.

* * *

Saiza's men managed to get by unseen and found Aang in his cell. The odds were 2 to 1, ten versus five, but Saiza's men were better trained and were fighting for a reason beyond the fact that they were told to. 

After the guards were dispatched, Saiza found the keys on a soldier's hip and unlocked Aang's cell. The Avatar burst through the door and buried his tear-streaked face in Saiza's chest and sobbed. Saiza looked stricken, but picked the child up and held him as Aang hid his face in Saiza's shoulder.

"Where's Zuko?"

Aang pointed to the cell next to his, and Saiza went in. He didn't even have to check the pulse of the Prince to know it wasn't there, but he had one of the soldiers do so anyway. When the man shook his head in denial, Saiza's heart crumbled. He turned to the rest of his men.

"Not a word to anyone until after the battle. Now go above deck."

They complied, and Saiza set Aang down gently, and then knelt before him to look the young Avatar in the eyes.

"Listen to me Aang. I know this will be hard, but we have to be strong right now, especially for Katara and Iroh. They'll be devastated. So dry your eyes, and help us fight. They are some other air-benders up there as well."

Aang brightened somewhat at this announcement, but it was overwhelmed by the grief in his heart.

Straightening, Saiza led Aang up to the main battle once more.

* * *

Akierin swirled around the battle, using teeth and claws to create gaps in the enemy soldiers' numbers. Below her, she felt Hessair fighting against the death of his bond.

* * *

_Zuko sat on the grassy field where he'd last seen Ediera, and he was thinking about her as he ran his hands through the silken grass. He heard a sound behind him and turned. The first person he saw was Ediera, the second was Avatar Roku. There was a woman next to him in Earth Kingdom dress, and thousands more behind them. A woman stood next to Ediera with her arm around the girl's shoulders._

_"Who are all you people?"_

_The woman next to Ediera smiled. "You don't recognize us Zuko?"_

_He stood up. "Mother? Why are you here?" Suddenly, the memory of the Great Hall Fire sprung up in his mind._

_"The fire…you didn't…I didn't…" She shook her head, still smiling._

_"I took my own life, preferring death to a life with Ozai. And since, I've been very happy."_

_Ediera laughed and hugged her mother. Zuko couldn't stand it, he ran into his mother's arms._

_"My babies." She murmured in his ear._

_Tears were in Zuko's eyes when he pulled away and looked at Avatar Roku._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me I should go back."_

_Avatar Roku smiled fondly at him, and the Avatars behind him mimicked his smile._

_"I know it will be hard for you to return Prince Zuko, but your tasks are not yet done."_

_Zuko glared at the Avatar. "Again you make me leave."_

_Ediera left their mother's arms to go to him. "What about Katara? Imagine how she'd feel."_

_Zuko hung his head. "I'd forgotten about Katara. Perhaps there is something left for me in life."_

_Ediera nodded. "And Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and Saiza? They love you too."_

_Zuko smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll return."_

_Roku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Young prince, your body is weak. We will remain with you in spirit to give you strength, for a battle is raging in the world of the living, and you must fight. Now quickly, return before your Bond joins us and there is no hope for your life."_

_Zuko nodded and let the grassy field slip away._

* * *

In the cell, golden eyes flashed open. It was the presence of the Oath that pulled Zuko slowly to his feet. His eyes were sunken, and all in all, he looked starved. He blinked and his vision cleared from its original blur. His hair was beyond disheveled. His clothes hung loose and bloodstained. Flecks of dirt and blood were evident on his too pale cheeks. He looked like death walking, but his steps were firm, guided by the spirits of those he loved most. 

Out in the hall, a weapons stand fell in front of him. He selected a spear and a sword, and continued on. Up a few decks, and he ran into several of Zhao's soldiers. They sprang at him, and his body responded before his slowed mind did. His body hadn't forgotten the training of years past, and the soldiers became prey to his sword. Instead of knocking them out as he normally did, Zuko heard the spirits around him murmur that now was not a time for mercy. The soldiers were killed.

Zuko stared at the corpses before him, and felt their spirits join the ones around him. A scream jerked him from his reverie, and he sprinted down the hall. A stairway loomed before him, but instead of going down them, he leapt over the steps, and landed hard on the metal floor. He felt and heard something crack in his ankle, but it didn't register in his mind. He continued on.

Zula stared at the spear protruding from her stomach. It was jerked back roughly and she fell to her knees. It had been her who screamed.

The soldier drew the spear back, preparing to end her life, when a strong too familiar voice rolled out.

"Stop."

Every head turned, and Zuko strolled into the hall. Zula's eyes widened, and the soldiers bowed. The one who'd struck her met his prince's gaze questioningly.

"But sir,"

"You are needed above deck. Go." No one moved and Zuko began to shout. "Didn't you hear me? Go now!" They bowed and headed above deck.

Zuko went to Zula, knelt beside her, and with a gentle hand, pressed her down, letting her lie down and rest her head in his lap.

* * *

The moment he felt life spring back into his Bond, Hessair lunged against the feeble chains keeping him confined. They broke like glass, and the guards ran screaming from his rage. A burst of fire opened a hole in the ship's wall, and Hessair burst through it, opening his wings and soaring to the sky. He saw Akierin, and joined her. Together, they dived down towards the battle.

* * *

When Katara saw the emerald dragon dive from the skies, she screamed out his name joyfully, for that meant Zuko was still alive. Hessair sent a burst of flame through the rain-sodden air, his fire unhampered by the moisture. She cheered, and the other Guerriers Réels took up her cry.

* * *

Zula stared up into her brother's softened eyes. "Zuko," she whispered. 

"Hush now." He brushed a hand over her hair, his voice the same as the hundreds of times he'd quieted Ediera's tears. It tore Zula to hear it.

"Zuko, please, let me finish. I'm sorry, for everything. I really am. I was just jealous, always jealous, of you. I wanted so much for Father to see me as he saw you. I'm so sorry. I don't ask for forgiveness, and I can't expect you to feel anything for me other than hatred, but just…think better of me?"

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Zula, and I forgive you. I've always loved you."

She held up her hands, and he gathered her up, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him feebly, her tears wetting his neck. "Oh, Zuko, I love you too. I'm sorry we couldn't have had longer."

"We'll see each other again, and Ediera and you can catch up."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

A shout came from down the hall, and they both recognized it as Zhao. Zula hissed in anger.

"Help me up."

Zuko helped her into a standing position and handed her the spear when she asked for it.

"Now go, and live a…"

"…full and happy life?"

"Promise me."

"You'd be surprised how much you and Ediera are alike. I promise, just as I did to her."

She smiled, and he kissed her cheek.

"Love you sis."

"GO!"

He turned and ran to the door, turning back a last moment to look at his last living sister. She smiled at him and blew a kiss. He made a motion as if catching it, and placed the closed fist over his heart, and then ran.

* * *

Zula turned as soldiers rushed in, Zhao at their head. 

"Zula, what are you doing? Zuko just came in here! Why didn't you stop him?"

Her eyes and words were for them all.

"If Zuko is your enemy, then so am I!" she shouted, and the hall echoed her words. Zhao screamed in anger, and the soldiers attacked. Zula never knew the moment when life became death, for her spirit kept fighting. She only noticed that a very familiar little girl joined her battle.

* * *

Zuko rushed above deck, and the winds and rain nearly shoved him back into the hall. He forced himself into the battling crowd, fighting his way to the one familiar face he could see. 

Sokka fought bravely against the five fire-benders. Zuko hadn't taught him how to fight against multiple enemies, but he was improvising. He managed to defeat them but wasn't ready for the one behind him. He turned at the last moment, only to find the blade blocked already.

"Zuko!" he breathed, as the soldier fell to Zuko's sword. The prince smiled at him weakly, managing to have a conversation as they fought back to back.

"Hey Sokka."

"Damn you look awful."

"I can only imagine."

"We thought you were dead."

"I was there for a minute."

Sokka stared at him incredulously, but Zuko shook his head.

"Where's Aang?"

"Saiza came up from below with him a few minutes ago." Zuko nodded. He must have still been gone then.

* * *

Suddenly Iroh spotted them, and he knew Aang was with Saiza. Their battle was done. 

"Guerriers Réels! Back to the ships!" All were eager to heed his call, and their enemies were glad to let them go. Despite their allegiances, it hurt to see fire-bender versus fire-bender.

* * *

Sokka walked towards the nearest ship, and Zuko started to follow, but the inhuman strength that had so helped him before suddenly abandoned him and he fell to his knees. Sokka turned back and struggled to bear his weight, but weakened and tired as he was, he couldn't manage it. Jet showed up, and together, they half-dragged/half-carried Zuko to the nearest ship.

* * *

Katara allowed Aang and Saiza to guide her to the nearest ship. None of the saw the three boys get onto another ship nearby.

* * *

Hessair and Akierin landed on the largest ship they could find, both abandoning their bonds in search of shelter, water, and warm food. The Guerriers Réels were happy to accommodate them.

* * *

The sun rose on a defeated Fire Nation ship limping back home and a victorious Guerriers Réel fleet.

* * *

Katara flitted through the infirmary. She'd spent the entire night up searching for Zuko, Sokka, and Jet until someone informed her that they could well have gotten on another ship. So she'd headed down the hospital wing and helped with the injured. Her water-bending was a gift to the wounded. It cut down on skin-to-skin contact, and prevented infection, so her main job was cleaning the wounds, and then others would go behind her and wrap the soldiers up. Even the worst-injured worst-tempered fire-bender had a kind word and a smile for her. Whether this was due to the fact that she was their future princess, or just a kind-hearted soul, Katara didn't know…or care. Working with the wounded pressed her worry for her boys down to a dull ache.

* * *

But she shouldn't have worried, because at the moment, every one of them was asleep. Zuko's injuries had been carefully attended to, and the healer had given him a strong bitter potion to help him regain his strength. It had also made him pass out. Sokka and Jet got something to eat, bathed, and then followed his example.

* * *

The Guerriers Réel fleet docked at the nearest island, which happened to be Kyoshi. The villagers were happy to help, and many donated any available space in their homes to the wounded soldiers. Suki met up with Sokka and Jet first, and guided them, carrying Zuko on a stretcher, to her own home. 

Katara ran from house to house, desperate to find them. Finally she made it to Suki's house, her worry turning frantic. But it all faded when the first thing she heard was Zuko's heavenly laugh. She burst into the room, and there they were, happily eating stew. After a moment of stunned silence at her appearance, she flew across the room to where Zuko was laying on a bed, propped up by many pillows, and began kissing him like tomorrow would never come. He wrapped his arms around her, and Suki, Jet, and Sokka silently filed out, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The villagers and unhurt soldiers danced through the town, cheering, singing, dancing, and feasting. Things were beginning to look up with their first direct attack on the Fire Nation.

* * *

Iroh and Saiza had purposely planned to the let Zhao and Zula get away. They were messengers to the Fire Lord that the Guerriers Réels were a force to be reckoned with. After making sure that the wounded would be cared for, and after the night's celebrations, they took their unhurt soldiers to their nearest headquarters, preparing for the next leap of the war. Jet and his Freedom Fighters went with them. 

Before they left, Iroh and Saiza had spoken briefly with Zuko, telling him of the declaration of war, and their plans to put him on the throne. In return, Zuko told them of his last conversation with Zula. The general and commander promised to spread the word of her last-minute change of heart, so that the world would think better of her, in accordance with her last request.

As the sun set on the second day after the battle, Aang stood on a cliff overlooking the sea, the Captain Canace by his side. The look in his eyes had changed, and he had matured, a step further towards becoming the Avatar. This was helped by the fact that he'd just received his first kiss.

But now, his eyes were turned towards the trio of women on the shore of the island, visible only to his eyes. A young girl, maybe nine, looked up at her older sister, who smiled down at her and then up at their mother. Their mother held them both close, looked up and met the young Avatar's eyes, and all three waved. He waved back.

"Who are you waving at Aang?" He smiled.

"Just the Fire Lady and her two daughters."

"But Aang, they're dead."

"I know."

Canace shrugged, and pulled the young Avatar back towards the village.

* * *

The Ladies of the Fire Nation watched him go, and then turned and walked into their heaven to await their Prince, but only when it was his time would they allow him to come. 

He had promises to fulfill.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! REPEAT! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!**

* * *

**Several attempts at randomness...**

* * *

**Scene: Zuko walking through hall after just returning to life...**

**(Zuko is walking down the hall and the weapon stand is supposed to fall down in front of him, but instead it falls on him. He curses.) **

**Zuko: God Dammit! That hurt!**

**Director: CUT! Fetch the first-aid kit!**

**Stage hand: Prepared! Do I get a raise?**

* * *

**Scene: Right before this chapter...characters preparing. **

**(Katara comes screaming out of her trailer. her hair is pink.)**

**Katara: WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH MY SHAMPOO? **

**Zuko: (after running up after she screamed) Well, Katara, when I said you'd make a good fire-bender I didn't think you'd take it to heart. **

**Zula: (runs up. freezes. bursts into laughter)**

**Stage Hand: (runs up) I'll get the hair stylist. **

* * *

**Scene: Before chapter...**

**Iroh: (sitting in trailer with Jet and Zhao, sipping tea. Suddenly, all jump up and start waving hands in front of mouth)**

**Zhao: HOT! HOT! **

**Iroh: WHO PUT VOLCANO HOT SAUCE IN MY TEA?**

**Jet: WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR TEA? MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!**

* * *

**(Sokka walks by each time, whistling innocently)**


	29. The Wedding

**AN: Dang you are all so lucky...I can't stop writing. **

* * *

Chapter 29: The Wedding

_

* * *

Three months later…_

* * *

Katara was the first one awake. She padded silently through the ship, careful not to make a single sound. It turned out that a great deal of fire-benders were light sleepers. Finally, she reached her destination: Zuko's room.

She slipped through the door and into his warm bed by his side. The frigid northern air getting to even her and Sokka, she relished the warmth her fire-bender fiancé gave off. He murmured in his sleep, rolled over, and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest, and smiled. _Soon, my love, soon. _She thought.

Only yesterday had a soldier declared that they were in sight of the Northern Water Tribe. Katara was praying her father was there, and Zuko was praying that they hadn't come all this way for nothing. He wanted to marry her so badly, to declare to the world that she was his and only his. Katara was just as impatient, she just hid it well.

It had taken them so long to get to the North Pole due to the fact that they would stop at Fire Nation held towns and free them. And every time they left the freed village, the leader or elders would swear to remember their help when Zuko became Fire Lord.

* * *

Sokka had turned into one of the best warriors Iroh had ever seen, due to intense training. He'd matured greatly, even learning to curb his appetite when necessary. He led a group of water-benders and tribesmen mixed with a few non-benders from the Earth and Fire Nations. He was rising quickly through the ranks, currently at Captain.

* * *

Iroh and Saiza had taken up residence in the Achlys range. Zuko's whereabouts were unknown to the Fire Nation, but Ozai's men were scouring the world in search of the three men. So far, they were safe, and the world had organized into one of the greatest rebellions in one hundred years.

* * *

Aang had been made a Commander in the Guerriers Réels, and he worked with a group of about twenty air-benders. He taught them and led them, and together with Jet's Freedom Fighters, they were one of the best raiders.

* * *

But the problem was the Fire Lord still saw this as nothing more than a rebellion. No matter how many victories they won, or how many people joined them, Ozai wouldn't take them seriously.

* * *

Zuko's ship advanced as far as it could into the frozen ice of the Northern waters. When they could go no further, Zuko and Katara gathered a few supplies, bundled up, and headed off together towards the Northern Water Tribe. It took them the better part of the day to get there.

Once at the great city, Katara was welcomed back with open arms, and it only took a moment for them to accept her fiancé as well. The Water Sage Saikni guessed at her reason for returning, and told her of her father's return. Apparently, he was out gathering wood from a nearby forest and would be back by sundown. Until then, she and Zuko were ushered to a large house, that they had to themselves, where they could get warm.

* * *

After a couple hours of waiting and doing nothing, Zuko was at his wits' end. He told Katara he was going for a walk, and she nodded. She was absorbed in a book she'd found, and was barely paid attention.

Hessair met him just outside the city, and they headed out to the Ice Cliffs.

At the same time Zuko and Hessair headed out, a Water Tribesmen was returning. The Paths were slick from the recent snow, and were treacherous. The over-laden sled he stood next to only added to the danger. The polar bear pulling the cart was only safe as long at the cart didn't tip.

Zuko saw the old man returning. The man's path and his own were separated by a sheer cliff about 15 feet across. The man waved a hand in acknowledgement and Zuko returned it. That's when all havoc broke loose.

A rabbit burst from its cover in front of the polar bear, who roared and backed up in surprise. The heavy cart slid over the edge, pulling the bear down with it. The man was knocked over the edge, but managed to find a hold about twenty feet down the cliff wall. Zuko took action.

"Hessair! Get the beast!" Hessair roared his acknowledgement and dove off the cliff after the bear. Zuko looked around, his eyes settling on the rickety rope bridge connecting the paths. In the setting sunlight, he couldn't see Hessair anymore, and he made his decision quickly. Once cut, the bridge would only be a few feet to the upper right of the man.

Zuko ran over to the bridge and cut its ties with a swift swipe of his dagger. Grabbing onto the nearest rung, he jumped off the cliff. The bridge caught him as he fell and swung him into the opposite cliff wall. He hit hard, pain exploding in his side. The man was only about five feet below him.

Zuko took a deep breath and lowered himself down the make-shift ladder, until his whole body hung from one hand, the other hanging by his side. He turned and looked down at the man.

"Grab onto my leg!" The man hesitated.

"But you're a fire-bender! Why should I trust you?" Zuko glared at him.

"Let me put it this way! What choices have you got?" The man looked at him, and then looked down.

"Good point." The man took a deep breath, and then pushed himself up and grabbed Zuko's ankle, letting go of the wall so his full weight was on Zuko.

Zuko hissed in pain. The man HAD to grab his left ankle, which had never fully healed after the battle.

"Both ankles." He managed to get out and the man wrapped his arms around Zuko's legs.

Zuko drew his legs up towards his chest and grabbed the man's upper arm when he came within reach. They worked together until the man had a grip on the bridge as well. Hessair winged up to them, the polar bear locked in his front and back talons. Zuko slipped onto Hessair's back, who had positioned himself perfectly. The man then followed his example and crawled on behind him. Hessair headed back towards the city.

The man smiled at the prince. "Thank you for saving me."

Zuko grinned. "No problem."

"What's a fire-bender like you doing all the way out here? Don't you dislike cold?"

"Loathe it, but my fiancée is from the Southern Water Tribe, and she wants to get married up here."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, but I still have to impress her father."

"I'll put in a good word for you, don't you worry."

"Thanks, but I will. Can't help it."

The man laughed. "Know how you feel."

Zuko was happy, for he felt like he'd made a friend.

Hessair landed in the town square, and Katara came running out from a nearby house and threw her arms around Zuko as he got off.

"I was worried!"

"Well, if you could've gotten your nose out of that book, you would've heard me say I was going for a walk."

Another woman came out. "She wasn't the only one worried, Atilla. Where have you been?"

"Zuko, you are never going for a walk again!"

The man, now known as Atilla, laughed.

"Well, miss, it's a good thing he did, because if he hadn't, I'd be dead!"

Katara's head jerked out of Zuko's chest. "I know that voice." She spun around and looked at Atilla, and both of them stared in shock.

"Katara?"

"Daddy?"

The two embraced, and Zuko laughed out loud.

"How's that for a good first impression!"

* * *

The wedding was set for a week later. Somehow, with much thanks to Akierin and Hessair, everybody got there in time. Iroh, Saiza, Aang, Sokka, Jet, Canace, Suki, and many others were invited to the first fire/water marriage ever recorded.

* * *

It took seven professional seamstresses to finish Katara's wedding dress and Zuko's outfit in time.

* * *

It took the entire city to decorate the temple where the wedding and reception would take place.

* * *

And now, the big day was here. Zuko had nearly had a mental breakdown, and Sokka had been forced to sit on him for the last 30 minutes before the wedding began.

Finally, Zuko stood at the altar, the two Sages beside him. One was Saikni, and the other was Shai Yu, from the Fire Nation. Normally there would only be one, but since the two being wed were from different nations, it was deemed proper to have one Sage from each nation.

Beside Zuko stood Aang and Sokka, and Iroh and Saiza were seated nearby. Zuko had never been this nervous. Then the doors opened, and his jaw dropped.

Katara was dressed in a simple white dress, and it had been embroidered with little silver flowers, but her veil, which covered her face, had been elegantly tooled with thousands of tiny waves and flames. Her hair hung loose and she clutched a small bouquet of flowers, her heart beating so fast she felt like she couldn't breathe, and the walk to Zuko seemed the longest of her life.

And then she was at his side, taking his arm, and they turned to the Sages. Saikni spoke first.

"An unexpected pairing at the least, we were driven to find a way to combine customs for this unlikely marriage. I myself had doubts about their choosing, but one need only look at this couple to see their love for one another."

Zuko smiled and Katara, and she returned it. Shai Yu continued.

"Caught in a dilemma, we chose to abandon custom and ritual for something a little simpler." Saikni now spoke.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and daughter of Warrior Atilla, do you take this man as your husband, to love and cherish, and to care for, and do you accept the responsibilities that come with being a princess of the Fire Nation?"

She smiled at Zuko.

"I do."

Shai Yu spoke for Zuko.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and nephew of General Iroh, do you take this woman as your wife, to love and cherish, and to protect? Do you accept the responsibilities of taking care of her, providing her with a loving home and all she may need?"

Zuko's eyes said it all, but he smiled.

"I do, with all of my heart."

The Sages smiled at each other, and spoke together.

"Please face each other." They complied.

"With the power vested in us as Sages of the Water and Fire Nation, we pronounce you man and wife. Prince Zuko, you may kiss your bride."

Zuko raised her veil and placed it expertly over her hair. For a moment, he lost himself in her smiling tear-filled eyes. Then he snapped out of his trance and kissed her, pulling her against him as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and their watching family and friends erupted into applause and cheers.

* * *

The reception was more of a drag for Katara. After customs were carried through with, most everybody just sat around and talked. Iroh had dragged Zuko off for some reason, and Katara was left with a snappy old lady who was driving her mad by repeatedly questioning her choice in Zuko.

"I still can't see why you married him, a fire-bender. When fire and water merge, both are destroyed. This is senseless."

Katara saw Zuko come back into the room and called to him.

"Zuko, can you come here?" H came without hesitation, and she led him to the middle of the floor.

"Excuse me everyone, may I please have your attention?" Silence fell and all turned towards Katara. "In case anyone else is thinking about or discussing what that woman has been drilling into my head, my husband and I will do a little display for you."

Mostly everybody was confused, but Zuko was most of all. Katara turned to face him, her eyes blazing. "Zuko, can you make me a flame?"

"Of course." He held out his palm and a flame erupted from it and hovered there.

"Now raise it up so every one can see it." He concentrated and the flame rose up several feet. All eyes were on the flame.

"Now, whatever you do Zuko, do not let that flame go out, do you hear me?"

He nodded, and focused on the flame above them. Katara backed away from him and bended water to her from the nearby fountain. She streamed it up and around the flame, she glanced briefly at Zuko, who was concentrating. Then, she constricted the water stream around the flame, which flickered but did not go out.

The flame was trapped in a water ball.

Beads of sweat broke out on Zuko's brow as he fought to keep the flame alive, and it was maintained. Katara continued holding the water around the flame, but after several minutes she let the water ball fall, and told Zuko he could let the flame go. He did so, and panted from the effort of maintaining the flame.

Katara turned to the woman, but spoke for the crowd. "You see, fire and water can merge and live together, it just takes effort. Zuko and I know that. With our marriage today, we promised to make the effort to maintain our love, our elements. Is this not enough?"

The woman looked at her, frowned but nodded. The reception continued.

* * *

When it was finally over, Katara and Zuko returned to their home. When Zuko collapsed on the bed, Katara was content, for a moment, to just hold him. Then he rolled over, and she kissed him. They looked at each other for a moment, and Zuko extinguished the lamp.

* * *


	30. An End or A Beginning?

_

* * *

_

In the circle of life, there are no beginnings, and no ends. It all goes on. This is an end, but it is also a beginning.

* * *

Zuko woke in the early afternoon and left his beautiful new wife in favor of a walk. He met Aang just outside the city. The boy had turned into a strong teenager, dressed in light leather armor, unrestrictive, perfect for air-bending. His staff had been fortified with steel caps. Aang had become a warrior. When Zuko joined him, Aang sighed. 

"The Fire Lord will take us seriously now."

"What news?"

"Before coming here, Sokka and I led our armies against Kusho Di."

Zuko nodded, hiding his surprise. Kusho Di was a huge city, well defended, and a key port to the Fire Nation. Whoever controlled it controlled a good deal of the western Fire Nation trade.

"Did we take it?

Aang nodded.

"Zuko, can I show you something?"

"Of course."

They called their Dragons, and side by side they flew out over the waters. After a good half-hour of flight, they dove through the clouds. Zuko gasped.

Below them, on the water, were hundreds of thousands of ships, each flying the flag of the Guerriers Réels.

"This is what you're the leader of, Zuko." Aang stated. "All these men and women answer to you, and you are their hope."

"Ozai has no choice but to accept the fact that we are a threat now. He must now recognize that this is not, nor ever has been, a mere rebellion."

Zuko turned his head towards Aang, who met his gaze. Their eyes said the same thing, but Aang put it into words.

"The Civil War of the Fire Nation has begun."

_**

* * *

**_

**THE END**

_**

* * *

**_

**The final randomness...**

**

* * *

**

**(Katara, Zuko, Zula, Iroh, Jet,Zhao, the Director, and the Stage Hand are making their way to confront Sokka.)**

**(Sokka is sitting comfortably in a chair, whistling. Katara stands in front of him and shakes her finger in his face.)**

**Katara: SOKKA! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING JOKES ON PEOPLE...**

**Iroh: IT'S NOT FUNNY TO POISON SOMEONE'S TEA! THAT IS SACRILEGE!**

**Zhao and Jet: YEAH!**

**Zula: AND WAXING FLOOR SO I FALL ON MY BUTT IS SO NOT FUNNY!**

**Director: YOU'RE RUINING MY PRODUCTION!**

**Stage Hand: YOU'RE MAKING ME WORK FOR MY PAY!**

**Sokka: HOLD ON! I haven't played any jokes on anyone!**

**Everyone except Zuko: THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WALK BY WHISTLING INNOCENTLY!**

**Sokka: What? I've just been practicing my whistling.**

**(Everybody looks at everybody else, kinda confused)**

**Katara: If not Sokka, then who?**

**(Everybody starts denying it. Zuko tries and fails not to laugh.)**

**Everybody: ZUKO!**

**Zuko: Yep, it was me.**

**Zula: You? But you were the victim most of the time?**

**Zuko: Just to throw you off track. (rotfl)**

**Katara: Dogpile on Zuko?**

**Everybody: Sounds great.**

**Everybody: WHEEE!**

**Zuko: AHHHHHH!**

* * *

Stay tuned for the Sequel... 

Of Demons, Dragons, and Dreams****


	31. A Preview

**

* * *

**

Of Demons, Dragons, and Dreams

Sixteen years have passed since the Civil War of the Fire Nation ended. In the other nations, it is called the War of Peace, but those who fought in it know better.

A few believe that peace with the Fire Nation is not in the world's best interest, and that the Fire Nation should be punished for the havoc they wreaked on the world. They call themselves the Punir.

Maida is an orphan, raised and trained by the Punir to loathe Fire Lord Zuko. She is the most feared assassin in the Fire Nation, known to them as the Cold Flame,but even in the world she had known nearly all her life, she is an outcast, all because she is both a water and a fire-bender. When she is given an assignment to murder the Fire Lord himself, a chain of events is set in motion that known could have predicted.

The old army leaders loyal to Ozai are long gone, save one. And he is willing to go as far as it takes to see Fire Lord Zuko fall.

And who is the Legendary Saitrie?

* * *

Hint: Check back, Saitrie is mentioned twice in 'Brotherly Love.' Both times by Hessair.

Of Demons, Dragons, and Dreams has been published as a seperate story.

Read 'Best As A Team.'

See ya'll laters.


End file.
